I'm here, Mike
by chachkisalpaca
Summary: Durante la segunda semana de enero de 1985, la vida de Mike, Dustin, Lucas y un cambiado Will, vuelven a sufrir una sacudida de gran escala cuando dos niñas, completamente diferentes en lo que a físico respecta pero igual de malditas las dos, arrastren al grupo a otra travesía peligrosa que tiene como resultado más terrores nocturnos. [TERMINADO]
1. Welcome back, stranger things

• _Disclaimer_ : Stranger Things © The Duffer Brothers, Netflix.

* * *

• _Sinopsis completa:_ _Hace un año que las cosas extrañas terminaron en Hawkins, la vida de todos volvió a la normalidad, incluyendo al grupo de muchachos que se esmeraron en encontrar a su amigo desaparecido, Will Byers._

 _A pesar de toda la paz, Will no sentía que nada había cambiado. Cuando no había nadie, podía sentir que seguía en el Upside Down, aún podía sentir esa cosa asquerosa invadir su garganta. Pues lo que no sabía era que una parte de él aún estaba en ese horrible mundo de desesperación y miedo._

 _Los demás, ajenos a esto, aún tenían presente a la niña que se deshizo del Demogorgon, Eleven. Sobre todo Mike, que anhelaba el regreso de la niña y poder ir juntos al Snowball, tal y como le prometió._

 _Sin embargo, cosas raras empiezan a pasar al rededor de, esta vez, toda la población de Hawkins: llantos, gritos de auxilio y una repentina enfermedad atacan el pacífico pueblo. ¿La razón podría ser, quizá, la nueva familia que se mudó al barrio de Mike con una hija recién salida de un psiquiátrico?_

 _Algo o más bien alguien quiere salir del Upside Down. Y le hará saber a Mike que está aquí._

* * *

 _ **•Nota de la autora**_ : Ya sé, ya sé. Tengo muchos fanfics que actualizar, pero uno más no hace daño, ¿no es así? Anyway, de verdad que me he quedado encantada con Stranger Things, ¡es lo que mi alma errante ha estado buscando! Te atrapa y no te deja ir hasta que te consume, te consume en teorías, _feels,_ ships (MILEVEN) y fangirleo. Creo que jamás me hubiera perdonado no publicar este fanfic, que por cierto también lleva ya un tiempo en Wattpad y ya va por las 150 lecturas «3. Que me voy por las ramas, en fin. La portada fue hecha por kittensrainbows (wattpad) y se lo agradezco infinitamente.

Se me está escapando algo, ¡ah sí! El fanfic fue tremendamente inspirado en una canción de Sia, "Im Here". Me pareció preciosa, y tras ver un edit Mileven con la canción, no dudé en que el deber me llamaba y **debía** hacer un fic con la canción, aconsejo escucharla mientras leen el primer capítulo.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡tengan una buena lectura!

* * *

•

Capítulo 01

«welcome back, stranger things»

•

* * *

Había pasado ya un año desde el extraño suceso con Will y la desaparición de Eleven. La paz y tranquilidad habían vuelto a Hawkins, ya no habían más monstruos ni complots del gobierno. El grupo de amigos protagonista de todos los sucesos sobrenaturales volvió a su rutina: jugar D&D los fines de semana en el sótano de Mike. Ocasionalmente iban a acampar en el bosque, y por bosque se referían a diez metros de la casa de Will. Joyce aún no tenía confianza en dejarlos completamente solos en el bosque luego de toda su aventura con el Demogorgon.

Era 27 de diciembre, año nuevo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y con ello el fin del receso de invierno. A los chicos les daba realmente igual, desde que Eleven les dió una lección a aquellos _bullies_ _._

Por su lado, Mike estaba empacando para ir a casa de unos familiares suyos por año nuevo y quedarse unos días más, Lucas iba a quedarse en casa al igual que Dustin y Will recibiría la visita de Hopper, el nuevo novio de su mamá (sí, la noticia también había causado ese impacto por el pueblo). En resumen, todos tenían algo importante para esas fechas.

En la casa Wheeler, todos ya estaban listos para partir camino a la ciudad, Mike estaba afuera con la bebé Holly jugando a armar muñecos de nieve. El pre adolescente observó a un camión de mudanza dirigirse hacia el final de la calle. Alzó las cejas, hace mucho que no llegaban nuevos vecinos a su vecindario, por lo general la gente prefería las grandes ciudades debido a que habían más oportunidades laborales y más cosas entretenidas.

—Mira Holly, quizá tendrás algún amigo nuevo en el pre escolar. —Le dijo a la ya no tan pequeña Holly de tres años. Un auto llegó minutos después que el de la mudanza. No pudo distinguir a las personas que se bajaban del vehículo, tampoco le importaba mucho. Y con una curiosidad ya inexistente siguió con su tarea de ayudar a hacerle una cabeza al muñeco de nieve.

Un rato después, los Wheeler ya se encontraban en la carretera, en camino a la ciudad. Nancy se encontraba leyendo, Mike miraba con aburrimiento por la ventana y Holly jugaba con su osito de peluche en su silla especial. El señor Wheeler conducía callado, había sintonizado una estación de radio al azar, dando con una de música. El silencio del auto era interrumpido por los viejos éxitos de Cher. La carretera estaba semi vacía, dándole un aspecto como de película a su viaje. De esas que tanto le gustaban a Nancy.

Mike divagaba entre sus pensamientos, la verdad no tenía mucho interés en el viaje, todo lo que ocupaba su mente la mayor parte del tiempo era la sonrisa de aquella niña con el cabello rapado y enfundada en un vestido rosa.

—¡Detente! —El repentino grito de Karen hizo que todos en el auto dieran un salto en sus asientos. El señor Wheeler pisó el freno abruptamente al reparar en el motivo de tal grito: a tan solo metros se encontraba una niña parada en medio de la carretera.

La niña al ver que el auto paró y ya no estaba en peligro, siguió su camino con total naturalidad. Esto pudiera haber sido completamente normal, quizá ella vivía en una casa al otro lado de la carretera y había ido a jugar por el bosque, _pudiera_ ser normal. Si no fuera que traía puesto una bata como las de los hospitales bañada en un color rojo y con evidentes rasguños en los brazos.

—Acelera —susurró Nancy. Karen se volvió a verla.

—Nancy, quizá esté herida, deberíamos... —La adolescente la interrumpió.

—¡Demonios mamá, a unos metros de aquí dentro del bosque está uno de los loqueros más seguros del país, esa niña claramente viene de ahí! ¡No traerás a ningún loco al auto! —Gritó, completamente asustada—. ¡Acelera papá! ¡Ahora, ahora, ahora! —apuró. El hombre no lo dudó y pisó el acelerador hasta el fondo.

Esa noche, ni Mike ni Nancy durmieron. La razón era simple: además de estar en un gran shock debido al deplorable estado de aquella jovencita, estaban asustados al ver la viva imagen de Eleven en ella.

Pero no podía ser cierto, Eleven estaba atrapada en el Upside Down...

 _¿O no?_

* * *

—En otras noticias, ayer por la media tarde escapó una paciente de un hospital psiquiátrico cerca de una ciudad llamada "Hawkins". Según la poca información que brindaron los doctores que custodiaban la salud de la paciente, sufre de trastorno de personalidad múltiple, y por lo general es muy violenta. Le arrancó pedazos de piel con sus dientes a todas las enfermeras que se han encargado de cuidarla, cuando escapó, apuñaló a dos guardias y le arrancó la oreja a otro —Karen miraba horrorizada las noticias de la mañana, Nancy le dirigió un "te lo dije" a su progenitora, esta la mandó a callar y siguió viendo las noticias—. El nombre de esta jovencita es Cressidy Gotye, tiene alrededor de trece años y desde hace seis años está ahí, se ruega a los residentes de zonas cercanas que tengan mucho cuidado. No deben interactuar con ella y si la ven llamen a la policía... —Mientras la mujer de las noticias hablaba pasaban imágenes de la presunta fugitiva.

Nancy apagó la tele, su madre estaba pálida.

—¿Ves, mamá? ¡Yo te dije que no había que ayudarla! Quién sabe qué sería de nosotros si lo hubiéramos hecho —reprochó la castaña.

—¿Y cómo sabías que ese hospital estaba ahí? —cuestionó el hermano del medio.

—Steve quiere estudiar psiquiatría, me contó que estuvo ahí en las vacaciones de verano para ver cómo se trabajaba por allí —explicó con una sonrisa triunfal. Mike rodó los ojos fastidiado.

Los días que pasaron en casa de la prima Verónica fueron los más largos para Mike. Al volver tomaron un camino más largo pero más pre adolescente iba ansioso por volver a ver a sus amigos y jugar a calabozos y dragones, ya que había estado planeando una jornada entera de juego y quería empezar cuanto antes. Nancy iba parloteando de cuán emocionada estaba por empezar a ir al club de escultura que se inauguró antes del receso por las fiestas, Holly dormía con su osito, Frambuesa según ella lo llamaba, pegado a su cara. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, los recibió una calle repleta de nieve. Al parecer sí había nevado sin parar estos últimos días tal y como los chicos le contaron en una de sus llamadas. La entrada de la cochera también estaba llena de nieve, por lo que tuvieron que dejar el vehículo afuera hasta que la removieran. Mike subió a su cuarto, acomodó los regalos de navidad que sus tías le dieron y procedió a llamar a Lucas. Si tenía suerte dejarían a sus amigos ir a hacer una piyamada esa noche.

—Lucas, ya llegué a casa, ¿estás en la tuya ahora? Cambio. —Esperó por una respuesta. La voz de Lucas hizo acto de presencia un minuto después.

—Bienvenido de vuelta amigo, y no, no estoy en mi casa de los nuevos vecinos, mi mamá se hizo amiga de la familia y me trajeron contra mi voluntad solo para socializar con la hija de los señores, cambio —Mike alzó una ceja, no creía que la nueva familia fuera tan rápida para hacer amigos.

—¿En serio? Pero si estás en la esquina, pídele permiso a tu mamá y ven a mi casa, luego llamamos a Dustin y Will, cambio.

—Creo que no entendiste: estoy aquí, contra mi voluntad, con mi mamá. Sería más fácil ver a Will aprobar gimnasia en invierno y con fiebre, cambio —dijo, el chico torció la boca, hasta cierto punto tenía razón.

Escuchó pasos por el corredor, imaginó que alguno de sus padres o Nancy se dirigían a su cuarto. El pomo giró de su lado de la puerta y su madre entró a su habitación.

—Cariño, iré a saludar a los nuevos vecinos, ¿quieres venir? —su madre a veces era demasiado oportuna.

—Claro, bajo en un segundo —sonrió. Karen asintió y se retiró de la habitación—. Lucas, quédate ahí, voy enseguida —no esperó por una respuesta, tiró el aparato en la cama y tomó el abrigo.

* * *

Will apretó las sabanas con fuerza entre sus dedos, la noche era cuando las pesadillas con el Demogorgon y el Upside Down tomaban fuerza y eso lo angustiaba, ya que ojeras profundas empezaban a crearse bajo sus ojos y ya no tenía más excusas para darle a su madre. No quería preocupar a Joyce por cosas como unas simples pesadillas. _Aunque no era normal seguir vomitando partes de esa cría de Demogorgon que se comía poco a poco su tejido._

Mientras tanto, Joyce dormía placidamente tras haber tomado sus medicamentos para dormir, últimamente había estado teniendo insomnio a causa del stress del trabajo, por lo que se autorecetó unos medicamentos para lograr dormir algunas horas. Por supuesto ni Jonatan ni Will sabían de esto, ni Hopper, su algo-parecido-a-novio. Sin embargo, a saber cómo, se despertó debido a una sensación de asfixia. Miró a su alrededor, estaba boca arriba en la cama, sin nada que pudiera causar ese efecto. Se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, una vez allí se sirvió un vaso de agua y emprendió camino a su habitación.

Algo la detuvo, unas pisadas que se oían al fondo del corredor, se quedó estática, esperando que alguno de sus hijos hiciera acto de presencia en la sala. No pasó nada, sin embargo, las pisadas se oían cada vez más fuertes, y más rápidas, sudó y las manos empezaron a temblarle.

—¿Jonatan? —preguntó, nadie respondió, tragó saliva y dejó el vaso en el piso—. ¿Will, eres tú? ¿De nuevo tienes pesadillas bebé? —de nuevo, nadie respondió. Cuando iba a salir corriendo una voz hizo eco en el lugar.

— _Joyce._

Ese susurro le bastó para que la piel se le pusiera de gallina, las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta. _Esa era la voz de Eleven._

—Eleven, cariño, ¿Dónde estás? —susurró con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora.

— _Ayúdame_ —su voz sonaba agitada, como si tuviera miedo. Pero, ¿de qué?

—Sí, lo haré, pero dime, ¿qué hago? ¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar.

— _Will estuvo aquí_ —dijo, empezando a hiperventilarse.

—Upside Down... —Murmuró con el odio teñido en su voz—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? ¿Dónde se encuentra esta vez el portal?

— _Yo... No creo..._ —por unos segundos reinó el silencio. Joyce podía oír sus latidos y su respiración agitada, estaba emocionada pero a la vez tenía miedo. Cuando Eleven volvió a hablar, supo que todo andaba mal—. _¡Aléjate de mi!_

Las luces parpadearon, hasta romperse en mil pedazos, Joyce por instinto se cubrió con sus brazos, cuando se cercioró de que no estaba herida, lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Algo le había pasado a Eleven. _Algo malo._

* * *

 ** _Fin del capítulo uno_**

* * *

•Notas finales: Los que me conocen (o han seguido mis historias pese a que borré unas cuantas) saben que yo **odio** los OC/Self insert desde que tengo un poco de lucidez en cuanto a fanfics se refiere. Pero a ver, no es que yo odio a los OC en sí, yo odio a las Mary Sue/ Gary Stu, además de que yo no soy partidaria de emparejar a un personaje canónico con un OC porque sí (al menos ya no). Pero en este fic... Bueno, caí por mi bebé, la del manicomio, sí, Cressidy. Originalmente iba a hacer una historia original solo para ella, pero llegó la inspiración que juntó A Killers Tale (Obra en la que Cressidy era protagonista) y Im here, y cuando me di cuenta Gotye ya formaba parte de mis locuras.

Hablemos del capítulo, tuve un severo conflicto conmigo misma al introducir a Eleven desde ya, es decir, yo planeaba que apareciera, sí, pero no que desde el primer capítulo hiciera acto de presencia. Quería mantener un poco de misterio al rededor de ella, sobre qué le pasó y donde andaba. La ultima escena fue espontanea, me nació a último momento, y tuve que volver a reestructurar todo, pensar en qué atacó a Eleven (Sí, ni yo sabía eso en su momento) y eso me atrasó más. Pero quedé conforme en el resultado que tengo escrito en un cuaderno, así que lo dejé pasar (por ahora).

Ahora una preguntirijillas: ¿qué creen que le pasó a la pelona? ¿esperan algo en particular en los siguientes capítulos? ¿cuanto calculan (en su opinión) que esto tomará un rumbo shipper y el Mileven hará su aparición? ¿creen que Cressidy tendrá mucha o poca influencia en la trama? ¿la hija de los nuevos vecinos será una demente controlada?

¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Recuerden que si no pueden esperar a leer el próximo, el capítulo dos está disponible en mi wattpad, bajo el usser de eleven_wheeler.

¡Saludos! Y no se olviden de comentar, si lo hacen les llegará al instante una foto de Steve en calzoncillos. «3


	2. The ginger girl

• _ **Nota de la autora:**_ Creo que nunca he actualizado tan rápido, al menos no en esta plataforma. Oh bueno, espero les guste, fantasmas, y esta vez me contesten las preguntas y me digan qué opinan del rumbo de la historia, nos leemos más abajito~

* * *

•

Capítulo 02

«The ginger girl»

•

* * *

Dustin miraba la pizarra con aburrimiento, las matemáticas no le resultaban tan difíciles, pero sí aburridas. De cuando en cuando, garabateaba un juego de tres en raya en alguna hoja y se la pasaba a Mike. Hasta ahora iban empatados, Will los vio jugar y por medio de notas y susurros convenció a ambos de dejarlo jugar con el ganador. Lucas miraba de reojo, sabiendo que debería pasarle sus notas sobre la clase al trío de distraídos luego. De repente, la puerta se abrió y tanto profesores como alumnos giraron en su dirección.

—Lamento interrumpir su clase, profesor O'Connel, pero ¿puede venir un segundo? —pidió el director, un hombre de la tercera edad pero que sabía mantenerse. El profesor asintió y cuando cerró la puerta detrás suyo, Dustin sacó la hoja y miró el puntaje de cada uno.

—Vaya, Will, eres afortunado, tendrás el honor de jugar con el maestro de tres en raya —dijo adulándose. Mike rodó los ojos y le sacó la lengua a Dustin cuando no miraba.

Los tres, menos Dustin, rieron. Entonces volvieron a entrar el profesor y el director, hicieron callar los murmullos y el señor O'Connel habló.

—Alumnos, sé que esto no es usual, pero tenemos una nueva alumna. Espero que la traten bien y la ayuden a integrarse —miró a la chicas del salón, quienes asintieron sin lugar a dudas—. Adelante, señorita Bech.

Todos los estudiantes miraron hacia la puerta, por donde apareció la niña del matrimonio que se mudó hace unos días. Era, a primera vista, bonita. Muy bonita. Su inusual pelo rojo fuego y su piel pálida y lisa le daban un aspecto de muñeca de porcelana. O así lo pensó Dustin en su momento.

El director se aclaró la garganta y habló.

—¿Por qué no se presenta señorita? —medio cuestionó, medio pidió. La pelirroja murmuró un leve "okay".

—Me llamo Lana, vengo de Santa María, está a unas horas de aquí. Me mudé la semana pasada —Lana les ofreció una tímida sonrisa. Lindsey alzó la mano para hablar y el profesor le concedió la palabra.

—¿Por qué te llamas como lo que producen las ovejas? —preguntó, la pelirroja se alzó de hombros.

—Pensaron que era un nombre bonito, creo.

La clase siguió con normalidad, el profesor dictaba su lección sin inconvenientes cuando un sonoro ronquido lo interrumpió. Provenía de la parte trasera del salón, todos los niños, con excepción de Lana, apuntaron a literalmente el último asiento en la fila del medio, O'Connel caminó hasta allí, solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que el ronquido provenía de Dominique, una de las estudiantes del cuadro de honor. Usaba los brazos y su abrigo como almohada, mientras se hacía lo más pequeña posible en el banco, el hombre ya se había extrañado de no encontrar a la intachable señorita en la clase, ya hasta iba a llamar en la hora del almuerzo a su casa para ver si había ocurrido algo. A menos que estuviera muriendo, Dominique jamás faltaba a la escuela. Por eso le extrañó verla en un sueño tan profundo.

Le pidió a uno de los niños el libro más grande y pesado que tuviera, se lo pasaron de inmediato. Él, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, dejó caer el libro en una mesa. Dominique despertó al instante debido al estruendo.

—Señorita Blue, ¿puede explicarme la razón de su siesta en medio de la clase? —El miedo mismo se podía ver en la cara de la niña.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡Lo juro! Sé que no tengo excusas, pero anoche no dormí nada, estaba muy asustada, creo que algún bromista anduvo espantando en mi vecindario, escuché ruidos muy raros y tenebrosos al rededor de la nedianoche. Pero mis papás dicen que no escucharon nada, y que seguro fue mi imaginación...

—En ese caso, yo también fui victima de un bromista —secundó Frederick—. Me pasó exactamente lo mismo, pero yo encontré esto en mi ventana —de su bolsillo sacó un pedazo de papel muy arrugado que rezaba "estoy aquí".

—Ha de ser algún chistoso que solo quiere molestar —concluyó el adulto. Frederick alzó la ceja.

—Pero profesor, en el frente de mi casa hay rejas altas y yo duermo en el segundo piso. ¿Como es esto posible? —un pequeño revuelo se armó, Will apretó los puños. Sabía de qué trataba, o al menos quería tener una idea de ello.

Su mamá se lo había advertido, el otro día por la noche, algo extraño sucedió luego de mucho tiempo. Había escuchado la voz de esa chica que había ayudado a salvarlo, Eleven, y las luces habían parpadeado. Le había dicho donde estaba, y seguidamente, le había gritado que se aleje. O quizá le había gritado a alguna otra cosa de ese mundo, bueno, no importaba, lo importante es que seguía viva, aunque no por mucho.

Por otro lado, Mike miró a Dominique y Frederick con más detalle, ambos tenían profundas ojeras y al menos Dominique reflejaba un miedo latente. En su garganta tenía atoradas unas palabras, que si bien no ayudarían a escusar que su compañera hasta roncara en clases, les hubiera agradado saber que no eran los únicos, él, después de todo, experimentó lo mismo. Solo que él tuvo el bonus de unos gritos de auxilio desgarradores.

* * *

Durante el almuerzo, los chicos fueron a la biblioteca a seguir planeando la acampada en el bosque del fin de semana y jugar allí D&D, hicieron prometer a Dustin que le encargaría a su mamá hacer unos muffins para comer en el campamento, pero que no se los comería a todos él de camino a casa de Will, aunque les costó, lograron que lo prometiera sinceramente. Y Will prometió que convencería a Jonatan de dejarlos jugar en su cuarto si se arrepentían una vez que armaran todo por el miedo. No repetirían la última vez que ignoraron el estar todos asustados luego de ver _Viernes 13_ y Lucas los despertó a todos gritando por creer que una rama era la mano de un monstruo.

Mike se sentía frustrado, ¡por primera vez en meses él no sería el encargado de planear la campaña! Esta vez habían decidido (con excepción de él) que sería Lucas quien la planearía. Y aunque sabía que Sinclair no los decepcionaría, le gustaba ver sufrir a sus amigos cuando las cosas se ponían interesantes en el juego y no sabían qué hacer. No le gustaba estar del otro lado de la balanza. Dustin notó que Mike estaba distraído, por lo que tomó su bebida hasta acabarla, la dejó donde estaba y cuando Wheeler quiso dar un sorbo, contrajo la cara en una mueca de disgusto.

—¿Qué? Si apenas tomé un sorbo —murmuró. Dustin dejó escapar una risita y Mike lo miró enojado—. Ah claro —chasqueó la lengua y se levantó decidido a comprar otra bebida en la maquina expendedora que estaba a medio metro de las puertas de la biblioteca.

Introdujo la moneda en la ranura y esperó a que cayera. Nada pasó.

—No te dará nada —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se dio vuelta y vio a Lana sentada en el piso comiendo su sándwich.

—-¿Cómo dices? —preguntó el chico, sin entender.

—La maquina, no te dará nada —dijo, guardando su almuerzo—. Está rota, tenía un cartel, pero lo quitaron para timar a los tontos —explicó, Mike dijo un vago "ah".

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? —cambió de tema al notar su soledad. Él la había conocido hace unos días y ya la consideraba su amiga al ser particularmente amigable y muy risueña.

—Nicoletta y su grupo me invitaron a almorzar, pero se demoraban demasiado en el baño y yo tenía hambre pero no ganas de oírlas chillar por mi pelo, al final me escondí aquí, sé que la biblioteca les da suficiente repelús como para no acercarse jamás. —Resumió. Mike miró a las puertas de la biblioteca.

—Mis amigos me esperan, ¿quieres venir?

—Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarías.

Se paró y metiendo una mano en su pequeño bolso con el almuerzo, le tendió una botella de Coca Cola a Mike, que la aceptó sin chistar. Entraron juntos, escondiendo la botella de la bibliotecaria que por suerte no había notado que traficaron comida dentro. Cuando se aproximaron a la mesa, Mike notó la cara de idiota que puso Dustin al ver a Lana. Alzó una ceja, a él no le podía gustar Lana, ¿verdad? Miró de reojo a la de ojos azules, ella parecía no notarlo. Claro, Dustin siempre hacía caras tontas, no podías adivinar si estaba haciendo muecas porque le incomodaba la presencia de la chica o solo molestaba a alguno de los dos chicos.

—Hey —murmuró Lana, tomando asiento al lado de Will. Miró con curiosidad los dibujos en los cuadernos desparramados por la mesa, ¿estarían intentando invocar a algún demonio?—. Hola Lucas —saludó apenas reconoció al hijo de la nueva mejor amiga de su mamá. Este levantó una mano simplemente.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Will, confundido. Los ojos azules de Lana escrutaron al chico Byers, reconociendolo por aparecer en las noticias. Mas no dijo nada al respecto—. Soy Will, por cierto.

—Encantada Will. Y sí, su mamá es amiga de la mía. Por defecto me obligaron a socializar con él y no fue tan horrible —giró a ver a Mike—, la misma historia con el señor rana.

Los demás rieron por lo bajo al escuchar el singular apodo, Mike parecía no importarle. No es como si ella fuera Troy, sabía que lo decía en son amistoso. Dustin en ningún momento apartó la vista de Lana, sus rizos rojos de movían con el más mínimo movimiento y ese lazo blanco en su cabeza solo le daba aún más el aspecto de muñeca. Sacudió la cabeza, confundido. Demonios, ¿qué le pasaba? Las chicas daban asco y tenían piojos, podían ser lindas y todo pero no era una excusa para los piojos de los que le habló el hermano de Will cuando ellos tenían cinco años. Sabía que era un pensamiento muy infantil, pero no es como si ellos fuesen lo suficientemente grandes como para dejar de pensar así.

—Y diganme, él —señaló a Dustin— ¿habla o es mudo? No ha dicho ni mu desde que llegué. —Cuestionó, las manos del chico sudaron.

—Soy Dustin Henderson —se presentó. Lana le ofreció una sonrisa enorme.

—Bueno, ahora que ya me dijeron sus nombres, ¿puedo preguntar si están dibujando entre todos un comic o quieren invocar a satanás? —dijo, apuntando a los cuadernos que tenían dibujos un tanto raros a primera vista.

—No, solo dibujamos las posibles campañas por las que Lucas nos hará pasar el sábado —explicó, Lana parecía aún más confundida—. _Dungeons & Dragons, _son dibujos sobre eso. —Dijo, ella dejó escapar un largo "Ah".

—A mi hermano mayor le encanta jugar eso, no sé qué le ve. Se me hace muy complicado. —Dijo, Dustin se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar ofendido.

—¡Sacrilegio! No es complicado, solo no te das el tiempo de amarel juego —comentó, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "amar". Lana rodó los ojos.

—Como sea, viendo que son lo más cercano que tendré a amigos, porque ya tengo clara la idea de que no me gusta relacionarme con chicas, ¿me enseñarían a jugar eso? No me quiero quedar atrás en las conversaciones —pidió, todos asintieron con una sonrisa en la cara.

—¡Claro! Haremos un campamento cerca de la casa de Will el sábado, ¿quieres ir? —Ofreció Mike, Lana aceptó sin dudarlo.

Iba a ser un fin de semana de lo más interesante.

* * *

Era una pacifica mañana para los policías de Hawkins, rara vez sucedía algo interesante y/o peligroso, desde la desaparición de Will Byers, nada nuevo había sucedido. Hopper estaba en su oficina procrastinando, como siempre. Tuvo la idea de llamar a Joyce y preguntarle si luego de aquél _suceso_ la noche pasada había logrado recobrar la calma. Desechó la idea al instante, no quería molestarla, si ella dijo que estaría bien, le creía. El molesto reloj cucú anunció la hora del almuerzo, se levantó de su silla y tomó una bolsa de papel con waffles, se despidió de los demás bajo la excusa de ir a almorzar y encendiendo el auto se dirigió hasta un claro en el bosque.

Se había vuelto casi como una cita, tres veces al día, conducía hasta ese punto en el bosque y depositaba en aquél cofre los waffles para aquella niña de poderes sobrenaturales.

Él tenía la certeza de que Eleven estaba viva, o medio viva. Luego de lo que le contó la pelirroja Byers, un nudo en su garganta se formaba al pensar en que algo malo le haya pasado a Eleven. Casi rezándole a un Dios del cual alguna vez negó su existencia, esperaba llegar al cofre y que los waffles ya no estuvieran, confirmandole así que Eleven seguía viva.

Los waffles que dejó por la temprana mañana seguían ahí, intactos.

El sentido del peligro que poseía Hopper se activó de inmediato. Si algo le había pasado a Eleven, era lo suficientemente malo para que no haya reclamado su desayuno.

Las ramas crujieron a su espalda, se dio vuelta rápidamente, sorprendido. Una niña de pelo castaño y penetrantes ojos verdes lo miraba fijamente. La reconoció al instante: Cressidy. La niña que escapó del manicomio.

—Oh, maldición, niña, ¿qué haces aquí? —dijo, dispuesto a noquear a la castaña si era necesario. Contrario de lo esperado, enormes lagrimones empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

—A... Ayúdame, ella... ella quiere matarnos... Es... —Se sacudió frenéticamente, hasta caer de rodillas y hacer crujir sus huesos, miró fijamente a Hopper, que ya se había puesto en guardia—... Gotye.

El rubio bufó y cuando Cressidy intentó atacarla la noqueó, clavando el mango en el cuello de la chica. La miró escéptico.

—Bienvenida a Hawkins, primor.

* * *

• _ **Notas finales:**_ Y hasta aquí llegó el capítulo dos. Con mi querida bebé, Lana, como invitada especial, y la semi presentación formal de Cressidy. Y antes de que surjan las dudas y me salten al cuello, no, Lana no se va a enamorar de Mike ni viceversa (esa duda ya asaltó a mis lectores de Wattpad, creo que debí aclararlo). Y como podrán ver, el tierno Dustin tendrá algo así como un _crush_ por mi pelirroja bebé, aunque no será importante para la trama y no haré mucha mención de eso mas que a modo de burla. Aclarados esos puntos, pasemos a lo que me gusta~

 _ **•Preguntirijillas~**_ : ¿qué creen que está causando el miedo entre los ciudadanos de Hawkins? ¿cuales son las intenciones de Cressidy? ¿Eleven está muerta? ¿Teorías al respecto eso? ¿Esperan algo en especifico en el próximo capítulo?

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Recuerden que la historia en esta plataforma está un capítulo atrasada, pueden leer el capítulo tres en Wattpad.

Saludos~


	3. Nightmares, pt 1

• **Nota de la autora** : Hey...

Primero que nada, sorry por tardar eones en aparecer, Wattpad consume mi vida, kdcrls. De hecho estuve más concentrada en esta historia en la otra plataforma porque estaba apunto de llegar a 1K leídas y gané un concurso con mi bebito hermoso. Todos felices, ¿no?

Anyway, aquí el tercer capítulo uwur.

* * *

•

03;

«nightmares»

•

* * *

Era una aburrida mañana en Hawkins, apenas era miércoles y los más jóvenes ya deseaban la llegada del viernes. Pero no los agentes del cuerpo oficial del pueblo. Hace apenas un día habían atrapado más temprano que tarde a la fugitiva del asilo mental «Luz entre las nubes», Hopper la había llevado inconsciente y esposada (por si las dudas). No tenían idea de como funcionaba la mente de las personas que padecían el trastorno de personalidad múltiple o como tratar a la gente así, solo sabían que esa chica pronto se abriría la cabeza si se seguía dando cabezazos contra la pared.

—¡Eres una idiota, si me hubieras dejado matar a ese estúpido guardia de seguridad ya estaríamos en Londres! —gritó. Hopper le dio un mordisco a su sándwich y la otra agente que se suponía debía ayudarlo, se fue luego de esa declaración. «Cobarde» pensó Jim, solo era una loca, no les iba a pasar nada. Además era divertido verlas pelear, era una pelea particular. La castaña se volvió a dar un cabezazo—. ¡Precisamente por eso lo hice! ¡Ni pienses que iré a algún lado contigo, desperdicio de neuronas!

—Okay, es suficiente, deja de hacer eso —intervino, antes de que siguiera perdiendo el tiempo y se hiciera un hueco en la pared. Apartó a la castaña de la pared, atrayendola al centro de la habitación—. Bien. Ahora, ¿con quien tengo la desgracia de lidiar? —Preguntó. Cressidy torció una sonrisa en su boca.

—Cressidy, la otra es mi hermana la asesina, Gotye —dijo con una naturalidad que espantaba. Hopper asintió, levemente nervioso por lo de «asesina».

—Uhm... Bien, ¿y cuantos «hermanos» más tienes? —Preguntó. Cressidy giró a verlo, distrayendo su objetivo de estudiar el lugar para hallar una salida.

—¿Mentales? Sólo Gotye. Si hablamos de hermanos físicos, quién sabe, papá no era muy fiel que digamos... —Habló. Hopper alzó las cejas, impresionado.

—Vaya... —hizo una pausa, no sabía con certeza a donde quería llegar, o más bien, qué quería averiguar. Una pregunta surgió en su mente, algo tonta, pero quizá ayudaba—. Tú eres... Digamos, ¿normal? —preguntó. Por dentro quería golpearse en la frente.

La pequeña castaña en lugar de reírse, sonrió.

—Tan normal como puede ser una chica de mi edad. Si me sacamos de encima a Gotye —dijo, una risita escapó de sus labios. A pesar de tener el aspecto de una lunática, había algo en ella que le decía a Hopper que era de confianza, más allá de los arañazos en sus brazos y rostro, sus ojeras y la sangre seca en su pelo y ropa, no era más que una niña asustada debido a una compañía que nunca pidió.

El adulto se paró de la habitación de interrogatorios, rápidamente fue hasta su escritorio y tomó el almuerzo que le preparó Joyce, luego pediría una pizza para él. Regresó lo más rápido que pudo y quitó las esposas de las manos de la niña mas no las de sus pies, aún no le tenía plena confianza. Le tendió su almuerzo y el estomago de la castaña rugió, hace días que no comía. Estúpida Gotye.

La miró con más detalle, sus facciones se le hacían tremendamente conocidas, pero aún no hacía ese clic. Bufó, seguro era una coincidencia, por otro lado, había algo extraño en esa mirada que le dirigió cuando la encontró en el bosque, cuando Gotye tomó el mando del cuerpo. Ellas no eran normales, eso estaba claro. Eran algo más allá de extrañas, era algo... _sobrenatural._

Negó brevemente, seguro fue su imaginación lo que le hizo ver cosas que no eran. Los últimos días no había estado durmiendo bien por hacer guardia en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Joyce y Will. Si algo perteneciente al Upside Down planeaba hacerle daño esta vez a su mujer y sus futuros hijastros, primero muerto. No perdería otro hijo, no de nuevo.

Miró a la castaña y le extendió una botella de agua. Ella la aceptó sin dudar.

—¿Sabes? No pareces para nada una criminal como te describen en las noticias. ¿Como es que alguien como tu terminó así? —cuestionó. Ella se quedó pensando en una respuesta.

—Bueno, es una larga historia.

Hopper se acomodó en su silla y subió los pies a la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

—Tengo tiempo.

—Pero no me vas a creer.

—Créeme, he visto de todo aquí.

* * *

Los días para Nancy, desde que Barbara murió, eran grises y sin diversión. No es que Jonatan y Steve fuesen aburridos, para nada, pero Barb fue su amiga desde primaria, fue la primera en acercarse a hablarle, incluso cuando por ese tiempo era una fea niña con brackets y el cabello hecho jirones gracias a los cortes de su mamá, sumado al hecho de ser la burla del salón, la amistad de la chica era algo así como una bendición. Cuando llegaron a la secundaria, se hicieron aún más inseparables. Tenían un vinculo que nadie podía romper, ni siquiera Steve. No creía que algún día lograra asimilar que ella ya no estaba, porque si ya de por sí lidiar con la muerte es horrible, es peor sabiendo que murió sola, asustada y probablemente esperando que la rescatara del monstruo que la asesinó... Buena suerte superando eso.

Abrió su taquilla y aventó los libros, frustrada. Sacó los que necesitaría en la próxima clase, Jonatan llegó a su lado en un rato. Aún seguía sosteniendo que el chico hizo una buena elección al volver a la escuela, por mucho que se quejara de lo inútiles que resultaban algunas asignaturas.

—Explicame de nuevo para qué debo aprender ecuaciones que no usaré jamás en la vida —Nancy rodó los ojos, Jonatan no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos con las matemáticas.

—Jonatan, ya te lo dije, no van a suspender las clases de calculo porque te parezcan aburridas —bromeó. Byers bufó.

Hablaron de cosas triviales mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, Steve se unió al dúo en unos minutos. Chocó puños con Jonatan y saludó con cortesía a Nancy. Quizá ya no fueran novios, pero se habían convertido un buenos amigos. Incluso cuando Jonatan y Steve se odiaban a muerte, ahora cuando recordaban eso reían.

—Steve —llamó Nancy, Harrington se volvió a verla mientras tomaba su bebida—. Hay una chica nueva en tu clase, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, el chico asintió.

—En la tuya también, ¿no? —Nancy asintió y le quitó la bebida a Steve para tomarla ella—. ¡Hey!

—Se ven un poco solitarios... —Comentó la chica Wheeler tras mirar a los nuevos alumnos de la escuela sentarse en mesas aisladas del resto—. ¿Qué tal si...?

—No. —Cortó Jonatan, Nancy lo miró enojada—. No vamos a hablar con ellos.

—¿Y por qué no?

—Porque —empezó Steve, Nancy bufó—, la chica podrá estar buena y todo. Pero ambos son _raros._

Nancy alzó una ceja. Ella también era rara cuando salía con Steve, pero a él nunca le importó. Era un doble moralista idiota, pensó. Se levantó de la mesa, dispuesta a hablarle a, por lo menos, Cedric, su nuevo compañero en algunas materias. Y lo haría sin esas dos mariquitas que se hacían llamar hombres.

Caminó con firmeza hacia el lugar que ocupaba el chico pelirrojo, quien en ningún momento había levantado la mirada. Sintió pasos detrás suyo, no tuvo que voltearse para saber que sus amigos habían decidido seguirla. Nunca podrían decirle que no a Nancy, una vez estaba bien, aguantabas, la segunda empezabas a dudar de si era correcto negarle algo y en la tercera cedías. No es que fuese una chica controladora, sin embargo era algo de lo que no se daba cuenta. Solo era Nancy siendo Nancy.

Cuando estaba a un paso de Cedric, recién fue cuando el chico reparó en su presencia.

—Hola, ¿eres Cedric, no? —el chico simplemente asintió, Wheeler tomó asiento en el banco de en frente, con Steve y Jonatan a sus lados—. Vimos que estabas solo y quisimos ser los primeros en ser tus amigos —dijo con una sonrisa. El chico les devolvió la sonrisa, pero visiblemente incomodo.

—Está bien, supongo... —Miró hacia otra dirección, Steve lo siguió con la mirada, hasta ver a la otra nueva caminar hacia ellos.

La chica, no sabía su nombre; realmente no había estado prestando atención cuando se presentó, caminaba hacia ellos con el paso acelerado, mirando a Cedric con un autentico pánico.

— _Bunny,_ ¿estás bien? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado. Ignorando por completo a los otros chicos allí presentes.

—Claro que sí, Avs, solo querían presentarse —le respondió, en voz baja. El trío se miró entre sí, confundidos a más no poder, Cedric carraspeó y los giró a ver—. Les presento a mi hermana gemela, Avalanna.

Una vez que los miraron bien, notaron que eran muy parecidos en cuanto a rostro, ambos tenían las mismas pecas, la misma nariz respingada, los mismos labios y ojos negros cual cielo nocturno. La única diferencia que tenían era que Avalanna tenía el pelo teñido de celeste y Cedric era pelirrojo. La chica soltó un suspiro y se levantó de la mesa dispuesta a irse, pero Cedric la sujetó de la muñeca.

—Avs, siéntate, hacer amigos no te va a matar —reprochó. Avalanna bufó y se volvió a sentar de mala gana.

—Nunca hemos tenido gemelos por aquí —comentó Nancy para romper el hielo. Pero la otra chica no parecía interesada en su existencia.

Cedric se disculpó por la hostilidad de su hermana, pero eso no hizo que la chica los dejara de ignorar. Sólo se mantenía mirando a un punto fijo en la cafetería, el trío y el otro gemelo charlaron con normalidad por un rato. Hasta que Avalanna parpadeó y se levantó de repente, muy agitada a decir verdad. Tomó sus cosas y le murmuró algo a su hermano, para luego salir disparada hacia la puerta. Miraron con confusión al chico, que parecía no estar afectado por lo que le pasara a su hermana.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —preguntó Jonatan. Él los miró, imperturbable.

—Oh, es normal, a veces le pasa eso. Tiene ataques, no sabría decirles de qué van pero son ataques, se pone muy paranoica y no se calma hasta confirmar que sigue viva. Extrañamente a nuestra hermana menor, Lana, le pasa lo mismo, sus ataques generalmente son sincronizados por lo que intuyo que está en las mismas. —contó mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza.

Steve tragó grueso y se animó a preguntar algo de lo que se arrepentiría luego.

—¿Como se dan cuenta de que siguen vivas? —su voz sonaba temblorosa, tenía pánico. Se lo dijo a Nancy, pero ella no hizo caso, esos dos eran un par de raros, esto solo lo confirmaba.

Cedric lo miró a los ojos, la oscuridad en los orbes del chico tenía cierto brillo. Un brillo maligno.

Sonrió.

—Provocándose una hemorragia.

* * *

Karen Wheeler se encontraba en la cocina junto a la menor de sus hijos, Holly. Se encontraba limpiando todo mientras Holly se entretenía coloreando. Tarareaba una canción que escuchó por la radio mientras terminaba de sacarle brillo a la alacena. En eso, escuchó un ruido proveniente del sótano, lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharlo con claridad. Algo se había caído de las cajas que tenía allí. Suspiró y dejó a Holly en su silla mientras iba a revisar. Quizá solo había sido el nuevo gato de Nancy, el que le regaló Steve por su cumpleaños el año pasado. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese animal! Ensuciaba por doquier, maullaba durante toda la noche, arañaba sus cortinas. Si había roto alguno de los jarrones que guardaba allí, lo tiraría a la calle sin importar lo que su hija mayor le dijera.

Al bajar, notó que todo estaba en su lugar, excepto el fuerte que había hecho Mike hace mucho tiempo atrás, supuso que algo se había movido y por consecuencia tuvo un efecto dominó. Se alzó de hombros y se encaminó hacia las escaleras, dispuesta a volver a la cocina de la casa. De repente, se escucharon pasos en todo el sótano. Giró a ver por todos lados, sin ver realmente al gato. Con un poco de nervios, tomó la baranda de las escaleras, cuando las luces parpadearon.

«Seguro fue un fallo eléctrico» pensó. Un maullido hizo que se sobresaltara, pero de in mediato se enojó.

—Estúpido gato, me asustaste —maldijo entre dientes, el gato, llamado Black, arañó la otra puerta del sótano, Karen fue a buscar al animal pues recordó que ya era hora de que le diera sus gotas para los parásitos, fue hasta la puerta trasera, pero se encontró que estaba entre abierta.

Asomó su cabeza por la puerta y se dio cuenta que había un rastro de alimento para gato en el césped, bufó y se dispuso a seguir el rastro. Se dio cuenta de que la comida acababa entre los arboles, casi llegando al bosque. Bufó y se puso a llamar al animal por su nombre, a ver si aparecía. De repente, un nuevo rastro apareció entre los arboles, pero no era comida. Era sangre. Pensando lo peor, giró al rededor de un viejo roble. Y entonces lo vio.

Black estaba muerto.

Con su barriga abierta, cara desfigurada y sus órganos a plena vista.

No podía seguir viéndolo, se llevó una mano a su boca y emprendió la retirada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. No sabía cómo le iba a explicar esto a Nancy.

No muy lejos de allí, un autentico monstruo se regocijaba de la botana que había conseguido, mientras cerraba la puerta de su oscuro y lúgubre hogar.

* * *

Mike rara vez había ido a parar a la enfermería de la escuela. Siempre era muy precavido de no meterse en peleas y no lastimarse durante ciertas clases, también solía cuidar a sus amigos, por lo que al igual que él, siempre salían ilesos de todo. Entonces, ¿por qué dejó que Lana se clavara ese cutter en la mano?

—¡Mike, eso duele! —se quejó la pelirroja cuando el chico apretó la venda de su mano. Este simplemente suspiró y disminuyó la fuerza.

Había sido durante las clases de biología, tocaba la típica lección de disecar una rana y aprender cómo estaba compuesto su sistema. Durante el proceso, Lana estuvo visiblemente ansiosa, murmurando cosas raras durante ratos y sobresaltándose cuando alguien le dirigía la palabra. Nunca esperaron que a penas el profesor saliera, ella no esperara ni dos minutos e intentara disecar al animal, solo que falló y se clavó el cutter en la mano (intencionalmente), cortándose en el proceso. Mike fue el encargado de llevarla a la enfermería, Bech pidió que se quedara con ella y él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar. Seguro los demás estaban teniendo gimnasia ese ese instante.

Cuando acabó, Mike se sentó en la silla contigua a la camilla y miró a Lana, esperando una explicación. Ella no dijo nada.

Así pues, no tuvo más remedio que preguntarle.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Preguntó sin rodeos. Lana lo miró un segundo sin entender, Mike frunció el ceño y la pelirroja suspiró.

—Se supone que no debería contarte —empezó, miró hacia la puerta, nerviosa de que entrara alguien de repente—, yo... Sufro ciertos tipos de "ataques". Empiezo a ver todo oscuro, es un lugar donde no hay nadie y hay telas de araña por todos lados, siento como si alguien quisiera matarme y... —Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un preocupado Mike. Inhaló y prosiguió—... A veces veo a un monstruo, un monstruo horrible, él me ataca y yo puedo sentirlo, es como si quemara. La única manera de parar esos ataques es al provocarme una hemorragia.

Mike se quedó estupefacto, respirar se había vuelto un trabajo pesado. Sin embargo, Lana aún no terminaba.

—Pensaron que estaba loca, por lo que pasé todo un año en un psiquiátrico, cuando presenté una leve mejoría, me dejaron ir así sin más. —Concluyó. Mike iba a decir algo, pero la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Dustin, Lucas y Will.

—¡Trajimos _chocopudding_! —exclamó Henderson. Will caminó hasta la camilla y se sentó en ella de un salto.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó. Lana asintió. Lucas le extendió el postre.

—Esta vez no lo hemos robado, le dijimos a la cocinera que uno de los profesores nos mandaba, no nos preguntó ni siquiera para quién era y nos lo dio —comentó. Con la mano buena, Bech agarró el envase y lo abrió como pudo.

Los chicos empezaron a contarle lo divertida que fue la clase de gimnasia de ese día, Will por primera vez había podido subir la cuerda hasta el final y tocar la campana, cuando volvió a bajar el profesor estaba llorando de la emoción al ver que los milagros de cumplían. Will iba a protestar por tal exageración, pero se dio cuenta de que era verdad por lo que prefirió callarse. Distraído, Mike pensaba en lo que le había contado Lana hace unos minutos atrás. La descripción que le dio encajaba con la descripción de Will sobre el Upside Down, a lo mejor era solo una casualidad, pero... Había algo que no le cuadraba.

El Demogorgon estaba muerto, Eleven se encargó de destruirlo. En caso de que el monstruo al que se refería Lana fuese el mismísimo Demogorgon, eso significaría que El no lo destruyó. No por completo. Su estomago se revolvió. Debía ser solo una coincidencia, solo eso. Seguro solo eran pesadillas creadas por el subconsciente de Lana.

De pronto, respirar se le hizo más y más difícil.

* * *

•Notas finales: ¡Eso fue todo por el capítulo de hoy! Personalmente no quería agregar más Oc, pero descuiden, Cedric y Avalanna no aparecerán más. Solo era para dar pie a los últimos sucesos que leyeron. Oh, y aclaro, que el nombre Avalanna no es porque sea fan de Justin Bieber ni nada de eso, vi un post el otro día sobre la nena y me gustó el nombre. Ahora, pasemos a lo que me gusta~

•Preguntirijillas~: ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creen que Lana tenga esas visiones por problemas mentales o esté conectada al Upside Down de alguna manera? ¿Cuál creen que sea el pasado de Cressidy? ¿Quien mató a Black? ¿Qué piensan de Cedric y Avalanna? ¿Dustin conseguirá robar más chocopudding de la cafetería? ¿aprobará Will gimnasia sin morir en el intento?

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Nightmares, pt 2

03;

«nightmares pt 2»

* * *

Para Mike, tener pesadillas con el Upside Down era cosa de todas las noches, ya se había acostumbrado, ya había superado el miedo inicial que hacía que se despertara gritando en medio de la noche y con la frente sudada. Ya había superado a los monstruos y las una y mil muertes de Eleven. No le causaban nada, sabía que no era real, sabía que la verdadera Eleven aún estaba viva, lo podía sentir en el fuego de sus huesos al recordar los brazos de El alrededor de su cintura cuando compartían asiento en la bicicleta de Mike.

Por eso le resultó horripilante y escabroso estar soñando con Lana.

El escenario era de los usuales: el castillo Byers por la noche, con el plus de estar ubicado en el Upside Down, el Demogorgon lo venía persiguiendo, pero se desintegró antes de llegar a tocarlo. Al llegar y entrar al castillo que armaron junto a Will, en lugar de encontrar a Eleven llorando desesperadamente y con la nariz sangrante, la encontró ya muerta y con la sangre tiñendo el lugar. Las ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes, pero no cedería, sabía que era un sueño, por lo que se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la chica. Cuando iba a tocar su cara, una voz habló a sus espaldas.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú. —Giró, asustado, al divisar al dueño de la voz su cara perdió todo rastro de color.

Lana estaba en la puerta del ahora inmenso castillo Byers. Con su cara y manos llenas de sangre, sostenía una pala que por lo visto, era la responsable del cadáver en sus sueños. Tragó saliva, ¿qué clase de broma pesada por parte de su sub-consciente era esa? Bech era una muy buena amiga y realmente agradable, no mataría ni a una mosca. Era descabellado, incluso en sueños, poner en tal escenario a la pelirroja. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Lana sonrió.

—Adiós, Mike —murmuró, alzando la pala, dispuesta a golpearlo. Mike apretó la mano de Eleven, en un intento de darse confianza, esperando el irreal impacto.

Contra todo pronostico, el dolor se sintió muy real.

Llevó una mano al lugar del impacto, para darse cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Parpadeó, empezando a ponerse nervioso, su mente había logrado darle un nuevo golpe. Uno donde la realidad estaba tan distorsionada que dolía. Miró a su alrededor, Lana ya no estaba pero la pala aún seguía a medio metro de él. Miró a Eleven, apretó su mano por un reflejo. Su corazón casi se sale de su pecho cuando se levantó cual muerto viviente. El lo miró directo a los ojos.

—No confíes en la pelirroja —murmuró. Mike alzó una ceja.

—¿Te refieres a Lana? Pero es muy amable —respondió. Eleven tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

—No confíes en la pelirroja —volvió a decir—, ni en la chica de dos caras.

—¿Dos caras? ¿Qué clase de advertencia es esa? El, sé que eres un sueño, pero me das miedo —dijo, tratando de sacarse de encima a la chica. La de ojos marrones lo miró fijamente.

—No lo soy —dijo. Posó sus labios sobre la frente de Mike, mientras todo alrededor desaparecía—. Que te vaya bien en tu examen de hoy, adiós, Mike.

La alarma sonó en ese momento, sacándolo de ese extraño sueño. Tenía la frente sudada y su corazón latía desenfrenado. Miró el mini calendario de su mesa de noche, era viernes y ese día le tocaba un examen de matemáticas. Recordó vagamente lo que le dijo Eleven antes de despertar, su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo al recordar sus palabras exactas.

«Que te vaya bien en tu examen».

¿Cuanta coincidencia podía ser esa?

* * *

Después de todo lo que Joyce había pasado, uno pensaría que tenía una mente más abierta, que ya nada era imposible a sus ojos. Pero ahí se encontraba, incrédula ante lo que le estaba contando Hopper. Miró de nuevo a la niña detrás del cristal, aún no procesaba tanta información.

—Déjame ver si entendí —murmuró, apoyando su peso contra la pared—. ¿Tú quieres que cuide a una niña con problemas psicológicos con una doble personalidad siendo que una de ellas es una asesina a sangre fría? —Repitió todo lo que Hopper le explicó.

El rubio pasó saliva y se alzó de hombros.

—Si lo dices así suena a una locura...

—¡Por que lo es! —exclamó—. Cariño, te amo, pero es una muy mala idea —dijo, apretando su brazo. El jefe de policía miró a los ojos a su novia.

Admitía que parecía descabellado, no, corrijo, _es_ descabellado lo que él le pedía. Si la castaña se daba un golpe contra algo en la cabeza, corrían con el peligro de que Gotye tomara el control del cuerpo. Era un tanto extraño como funcionaba el mando que ejercía cada una en el cuerpo que compartían, lo único que pudo entender fue que aparentemente, desde el golpe que le dio Hopper a la niña para dejarla inconsciente algo había pasado dentro de esa cabeza retorcida, generalmente cualquiera de las dos podía tomar el mando cuando la otra estuviera desprevenida, pero ya no más.

Detrás del cristal, Cressidy miraba a los adultos discutir, imaginando qué podían decir acerca de ella. «Es un monstruo» «No merece estar viva» «Debes entregarla al psiquiátrico» entre otras cosas. No era nada nuevo desde su punto de vista. Hasta su propio padre la tomó por una loca terminal cuando Gotye dio indicios de existencia. Tanto había sido el miedo de su papá, que una mañana despertó y ya se encontraba en el hospital. Él no se despidió, ni le dirigió un último «Te quiero», no le importó dejarla allí por lo que a ella no le importó tratar de asesinarlo en una de sus visitas, sin éxito claro está.

Eso solo empeoró las cosas; prolongaron su estadía en aquél lugar. Fue apodada como «monstruo» por las enfermeras y por los pacientes, hasta por quienes creyó que al ser iguales, la entenderían. Se equivocó.

Después de todo, un monstruo no podía ser amado.

Suspiró, encogiéndose en la silla. Un dolor de cabeza llamado Gotye estaba gritando maldiciones al verse aprisionada en un rincón oscuro de su mente. La asesina no acostumbraba a estar tanto tiempo confinada, necesitaba salir, necesitaba sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre entre sus dientes, necesitaba matar a alguien para sentirse viva.

«¡Dejame salir maldita! ¡Me necesitas y lo sabes!» bramaba la otra ocupante del cuerpo. Cressidy murmuró un insulto entre dientes, a la vez que su compañera reía «¿crees que lograrás salvarlos? ¡No me hagas reír! Yo los mataré cuando menos te des cuenta, ¡y te mataré a ti también, así este cuerpo solo me va a pertenecer a mi!» la castaña chasqueó la lengua.

—Con un demonio, ¡si me matas te matas a ti también, idiota! Pase lo que pase, estamos unidas en esta porquería de vida, ¿quieres matarlos a todos? Hazlo. Pero yo te mataré a ti —explotó, en contra de su hermana, quien solo rió una última vez antes de volver a confinarse en la oscuridad de la mente.

«Ellos son como _Mamá,_ Ibby, nos van a lastimar por lo que somos» la voz de Gotye iba perdiendo fuerza, supuso que estaba cansada de luchar.

—¿Y qué se supone que somos? —Preguntó, mirando hacia sus manos, reteniendo las lagrimas. Lo habían pactado, incluso su hermana estuvo de acuerdo con el trato que realizaron cuando se dieron cuenta de que estarían unidas de por vida: jamás hablarían de _Mamá._

«Monstruos» dijo con debilidad. Amargas lagrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la pequeña castaña, las limpió al instante. No podía permitirse llorar. Al menos no por el recuerdo de a quien una vez llamaron _Mamá._

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que la chica saltara del susto. Una mujer pelirroja pasó, Hopper se quedó en el umbral de la entrada. Cressidy se encogió aún más en la silla, no confiaba en nadie más que en Hopper, el hombre le había demostrado que no tenía que tener miedo, al menos no con él. Pero más desconocidos, madre mía, su corazón iba a detenerse en cualquier momento.

—Hola, me llamo Joyce —se presentó la mujer. Su tono de voz era tan tranquilo y sereno, que la chica poco a poco fue levantando su vista de sus manos—. Soy la novia de Hopper, él me pidió que... —Las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, Cressidy intuyó que Joyce tenía miedo de estar allí, no la culpaba—... Que te cuide hasta que sepamos qué hacer contigo —finalizó. La niña se alzó de hombros, no le importaba, solo quería salir de esa habitación, era aburrida y la comida era horrible.

—Está bien —murmuró, abrazándose a sus pies. Joyce le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y asintió, mirando a Hopper en busca de valentía para lo que iba a decir ahora.

—Aunque... Al ser una de las personas más buscadas en el estado debemos cambiar un poco tu imagen —dijo, Cressidy alzó una ceja. De un modo u otro, esperaba algo como eso—. ¿Puedes levantarte cielo? Vamos al baño de aquí, veré qué puedo hacer con lo que me dio Hop —pidió, la castaña hizo caso omiso y se levantó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Luego de dos días allí ya sabía de memoria los pasillos de la estación—. Cressidy —llamó Joyce, la aludida se volteó a verla.

—Dime Ibby. —Murmuró, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Hopper antes de encaminarse al baño.

* * *

Lucas, Dustin y Will habían pasado por la casa de Mike para ir todos juntos a la escuela. Quien insistió en que deberían incluir a Lana, los demás no vieron porqué no, así que tocaron a su puerta y le ofrecieron transporte gratis a la joven pelirroja. Ella aceptó, colgándose la mochila en el hombro y compartiendo asiento con Will.

Al llegar a la escuela, Mike se debatía entre si contarles a sus amigos sobre su sueño y las palabras de Eleven. Por un lado, quizá no era nada y solo era su mente jugandole una broma al poner esas palabras en la boca de la chica. Y por el otro, aún no encontraba la explicación para el inmenso dolor que sintió cuando Lana lo golpeó con esa pala en el sueño y el moretón que su madre había encontrado en un costado de su cabeza mientras desayunaban. Había algo más, que lo obligaba a pensar en la loca posibilidad de que El interrumpió en su sueño, solo para hacerle saber que estaba viva.

Negó levemente, concentrándose en la prueba de matemáticas. Solo le faltaba un inciso por resolver y podría ir afuera. Para él era fácil, al igual que para el resto de su grupo, aunque pareciera que para Lana no tanto, que mordía el lápiz en señal de confusión. Miró a la pelirroja, en su rostro una sonrisa de euforia había aparecido, al igual que en la de Will. Ambos levantaron la mano y dijeron al unisono «¡terminé!».

El profesor los mandó afuera para que los demás alumnos no les intentaran sacar información de la prueba. Se levantaron y chocaron los puños, antes de salir Will le pasó una nota a Mike, diciéndole que esperarían afuera por ellos tres. Le pasó la nota a Dustin y Lucas con sumo cuidado y se apresuraron para terminar el examen. Cuando el trío hubo acabado se dirigieron unas miradas rápidas y asintieron entre todos, se levantaron e hicieron lo mismo que sus compañeros anteriormente. Afuera del salón, Lana y Will estaban sentados en el suelo leyendo un cómic de los X-Men.

Mike, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, se decidió a hablar.

—Chicos, debemos hablar —dijo. Sus amigos giraron a verlo, él prosiguió antes de que preguntaran porqué—. Eleven está viva —fue claro y al punto.

Un silencio se instaló en el pasillo, Lana no entendía ¿quién era Eleven? ¿Por qué la sola mención de su nombre provocaba que los chicos se paralizaran? Miró repetidas veces a los muchachos, se sintió levemente incomoda ya que por un segundo creyó que no encajaba allí, por lo que se levantó, sacudiendo la parte trasera de su vestido para irse de allí.

—Esto te incumbe, Lana —volvió a decir. La pelirroja giró la cabeza, consternada ante esas palabras—. Vamos a la biblioteca —dijo, sin lugar a objeciones.

Caminaron hasta la biblioteca, nadie decía nada, las manos de Lana sudaban. ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver ella con el que una chica llamada Eleven siguiera viva? Su garganta se secó, ¿podría ser la tal Eleven alguien como Will? Es decir, ¿alguien capaz de volver a la vida? La sola idea la asustó. Will desprendía un aire oscuro y macabro por donde pasara, a pesar de la sonrisa en sus labios, Lana no era estúpida ni por asomo, algo se traían entre manos esos cuatro.

Y dudaba que fuera legal.

Al llegar la biblioteca, le mostraron sus permisos para salir de clase a la señora Margot, se sentaron en la misma mesa de antes, alejada de todo y todos, para que el eco no llegara hasta el escritorio de la chismosa señora. Se sentaron sin decir nada, Lana escogió el asiento que estaba pegado a la pared, en la punta de la mesa. Mike, sin esperar un segundo más, procedió a relatar lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

—Anoche tuve pesadillas, lo normal —empezó, su voz era un débil susurro que lograban distinguir debido al silencio sepulcral—. Soñé que Eleven moría, y no era cualquier persona la que la mataba —todos tragaron saliva, Lana en particular se abrazó a sus piernas mientras escuchaba. Mike clavó su mirada en ella—, eras tú, Lana.

Todo se empezó a ver borroso para la chica luego de escuchar eso.

—Espera un momento —intervino Lucas—. ¿Nos reuniste solo por una pesadilla? Amigo, Will debe tener de esas mucho más seguido que tu y no dice nada —protestó. Will le dio la razón.

—No me dejaste terminar —murmuró exasperado—. Me golpeabas con una pala en un momento del sueño, y esta mañana amanecí con un moretón en el mismo lugar que me golpeaste en el sueño —prosiguió, pero Lana ya no escuchaba, tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos estaban vidriosos, Mike no se dio cuenta y prosiguió—. Luego, de algún modo, Eleven revivía y me advirtió que... —Tragó saliva, su valentía se había escondido—... Que tuviera cuidado contigo, que no eras de fiar.

El corazón de Lana se estrujó de una manera horrible.

¡Ella solo quería hacer amigos, no ganarse el odio de un rarito!

—Mike, sabíamos que no estabas mentalmente bien luego de todo lo que pasó con Will, ¡pero esto es demasiado! —exclamó Dustin—. Lana es nuestra amiga, ¿qué te hace pensar que...? —No pudo terminar su pregunta, las luces parpadearon y todo se oscureció de repente. Esporas blancas comenzaron a flotar por el aire.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, salvo la chica, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y miedo era poco para describir la maraña de sentimientos que estaban experimentando. Las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse, de los estantes empezó a surgir un liquido negro, hasta que empezó a levantarse la cubierta cual papel tapiz.

El corazón de todos se aceleró, ¿sus ojos los estaban engañando o estaban presenciando en vivo y en directo la manifestación del Demogorgon? Un agujero se abrió, era diminuto, pero un ojo rojo se podía distinguir a través de la abertura, las piernas de Will flaquearon, no quería volver a aquél lugar.

De la nada, un chillido agudo se escuchó en el lugar, las luces empezaron a parpadear como locas hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. Miraron alrededor, sin entender nada, la vista de todos llegó hasta Lana. La chica del vestido azul descansaba con su torso arriba de la mesa, su cara estaba cubierta por su pelo, daba el aspecto de estar dormida, o muerta.

Se acercaron a ella con sumo cuidado, movieron su brazo levemente, pero nada, apartaron el pelo de su rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero no había señal de vida en ellos.

—Eh, chicos... —Murmuró Will, apuntando al piso. Los demás vieron hacia donde él apuntaba, se paralizaron al ver un espeso liquido rojo bajar de la palma de la chica.

Sangre.

Will levantó la mano de la pelirroja, el corte no era profundo ni amplio, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para formar un pequeño charco en cuestión de minutos. Buscó entre sus bolsillos algo para detener la hemorragia, sacó un pañuelo y arrancando un pedazo de tela del interior de su mochila se dispuso a limpiar la herida. Cual muerta viviente, Lana se levantó, dando una gran bocanada de aire.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien —dijo con la voz entrecortada. Apartó su mano de Will, manchando la mesa en el proceso.

—L... Lana, ¿qué fue...? —Tartamudeó Lucas, sin poder formar una pregunta coherente. Ella suspiró.

—Solo fue uno de mis ataques, lo siento si los asusté —musitó apenada. Los muchachos se sintieron aún más confundidos.

—Lana, todos vimos a ese monstruo —Will mostró una seriedad pocas antes veces vista en él. El rostro de Lana perdió su color poco a poco. Se levantó de su silla, casi tirándola.

—Lo siento tanto —se alejó de ellos, apretando la hemorragia contra el pañuelo que le ofreció Will, podrían jurar que estaba llorando—. Lamento haberlos arrastrado a mi mundo.

Desapareció de allí corriendo tanto como sus piernas le permitían, los demás no la persiguieron, al menos no al instante. Por más que ella no quisiera, terminaron persiguiéndola por toda la escuela.

Lana no podía permitirlo, no podía arrastrarlos a su mundo.

* * *

"Ibby" se miró en el espejo del baño de su nueva casa de nuevo.

Joyce había cortado y desmechado su largo pelo, antes este le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus muslos, ahora estaba unos pocos dedos debajo de sus hombros. Su cabello, horas atrás castaño oscuro, tirando a negro, ahora estaba más claro, y Joyce le había hecho unos rulos preciosos, admitía que en ese aspecto estaba conforme. Pero luego estaban los lentes de contacto... ¡No parecían sus ojos! El verde de su mirada había quedado reducido a un azul ilegitimo.

La cosa que más le gustaba de ella eran sus ojos, ese verde como las hojas de los árboles en la primavera. No el azul, el azul le recordaba a las paredes de su habitación en el hospital. Y al azul de los vestidos de gala de _ella._

Suspiró al recordar la imagen de Joyce pasando la tijera por su pelo, sabía que el cambio era necesario. Pero no le agradaba no reconocerse en el espejo. En su lugar solo podía ver a ella, a _Mamá._

Cressidy y Gotye odiaban con todo su ser a su _Mamá,_ entre ellas esa palabra era sumamente innombrable. Consideraban un pecado hacer un solo alago hacia la mujer. La razón de tanto odio era incierta hasta para su padre, pero ellas nunca contarían sus secretos. Preferían llevárselo a la tumba antes de exponer su mayor debilidad.

—Gotye —llamó en un murmullo a su hermana.

«Dime, gemela fea» respondió su alter-ego. Ella rió levemente, pero el nudo de su garganta aún no se iba.

—Seguimos siendo bonitas, ¿verdad? —preguntó. Gotye se quedó callada un segundo, las luces se apagaron y la imagen que proyectaba el espejo alargó su mano hasta tocar la mejilla de la chica con dulzura.

Una solitaria lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo

 _—Sí, muy bonitas._

* * *

• **Notas finale** s: Heyyy...

Primero que nada, no me maten c: Segundo, no pienso dar declaraciones con respecto a la escena de la biblioteca, o la del espejo, o sobre la mamá de Cressidy aka Ibby...

Oh, hablando del nuevo apodo de Cressidy, ¿han leído "Olivia" alguna vez? Si no lo han hecho, háganlo, la verdad es que es de mis libros favoritos, por eso he decidido hacer un tipo de "homenaje" a la historia con su más celebre frase (un monstruo no puede ser amado) y el nuevo apodo de Cressidy (Libby en el caso de Olivia, Ibby en el de Cressidy). Ahora, pasemos al desmadre:

• **Preguntirijillas~** : ¿creen que el sueño de Mike signifique algo? ¿Lana será realmente la chica pelirroja a la que Eleven se refiere? ¿Tiene Cressidy alguna conexión con Eleven? ¿Qué cosa horrible hizo _Mamá_ para que las hermanas la odien? ¿Cual creen sea la explicación para el monstruo de la biblioteca? ¿Qué cosa son realmente Cressidy y Gotye? Los leo bebés.

¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización fantasmillos!


	5. Don't trust the redhead

05;

«don't trust the redhead»

* * *

Lana estaba escondida en el baño de las niñas, era hora del almuerzo y los chicos llevaban intentando hablarle desde el extraño suceso en la biblioteca, pero no contaban con que ella siempre lograba escabullirse de los problemas de una u otra forma, eso gracias a una amiga que conoció durante su estadía en aquél psiquiátrico, sí, podría haberse traumado de una forma horrible estando allí, pero la compañía de Nessa lo aminoró todo. Se recargó contra una de las paredes del cubículo, era el último de la fila, el más grande y generalmente nadie entraba allí debido a que pensaban que estaba averiado, vaya idiotas, si funcionaba a la perfección.

Escuchó la inconfundible voz de Nicoletta y Samara, bufó y se quedó callada, ese par no le agradaba para nada, pero no pensaba salir hasta un minuto antes de que el receso acabara.

—¿Has visto a Lana, Sam? —Preguntó la rubia. La aludida rodó los ojos, ya se había cansado de rechazar sus invitaciones a fiestas de piyamas.

—No tengo ni idea, pero el grupo de raros de Mike Wheeler la ha estado persiguiendo todo el día. —Comentó. Lana reprimió una sarta de quejas y maldiciones, ellos eran raros, sí, pero eran sus raritos. Por más que ella deseara alejarlos para no hacerles daño.

—Hablando de Mike Wheeler y su grupo de raros, ¿te has fijado como el sin dientes mira a Lana? —Ambas chicas profirieron una risita y la pelirroja alzó una ceja, sin entender a qué se referían—. ¡Tan tonta la pobre Lana! Es muy obvio que a él le gusta, pobrecilla, solo atrae a raros.

Ambas niñas rieron y salieron, Lana se quedó allí, pensando. No, no sobre Dustin y el hecho de sus miradas raras, se había dado cuenta tan solo minutos después de conocerse. Pensaba en el hecho de que esos chicos creían que ella tenía algo que ver con alguien llamada Eleven, y por el tono de voz que empleó Mike al pronunciar su nombre, era alguien que todos querían mucho. Eso la hizo pensar, ¿habría sido ella un simple reemplazo de aquella chica? ¿Solo querían otra niña con la que cotorrear sobre D&D y que no los viera como fenómenos? Un remolino de emociones se instaló en su estomago. Si eso resultaba ser cierto, significaba que ellos realmente no se preocupaban por su persona, por ende no querían tener ningún tipo de conexión sentimental.

Sonrió, al menos así _Él_ no podría atacarlos.

Había pasado mucho tiempo huyendo de los chicos y chicas de su edad, no le gustaba hacer amigos cercanos, siempre terminaba involucrandolos con sus ataques, Nessa fue la única excepción. El monstruo que la perseguía amaba atormentarla, susurrándole cosas en las noches, acechando a sus amigos. Hubo un tiempo en el que intentó llevarse a su familia, pero no lo permitió, claro que no. En el psiquiátrico le dijeron que todo eso era cosa de su desquiciada mente, que nadie iba tras ella, pero ellos no sabían nada de su vida como para juzgarla de loca. Sólo tenían el exagerado testimonio de su niñera.

Las luces parpadearon, la horrible voz de aquella cosa se hacía presente de nuevo.

«Sal a jugar, Lana~» el intento de voz cantarina del monstruo, la hizo reír. Con esa gruesa voz, jamás lograría verse amistoso. Para nada.

Suspiró, sacando la navaja de bolsillo que Avalanna le había regalado.

Aquella cosa, por más contradictorio que fuera, odiaba la sangre. Váyase a saber qué quería si no era matarla.

—No estoy de ganas —murmuró, cortando levemente su dedo y dejó caer solo una gota en el piso. La cosa chilló y maldijo su nombre entre dientes.

«¡Mocosa asquerosa!» gritó, todo volvió a la normalidad (normalidad muy entre comillas, nada en ella era normal) después de eso. Se levantó y limpió su vestido.

Salió del baño, con suma cautela caminó hasta el salón. Tratando de no toparse con los chicos, mientras apretaba su dedo contra un pedazo de tela sucio, que usaba generalmente cuando hacía sangrar sus dedos.

Chocó con una niña por estar distraída, le pidió perdón y siguió su camino hasta el salón, en busca de sus galletas. Ni estando loca entraría a la cafetería, el bullicio del lugar le daba dolores de cabeza y el monstruo amaba aparecerse en lugares con mucha gente, no podía correr el riesgo de volver al loquero por culpa de esa cosa.

Antes de lograr su cometido, Will apareció de la nada. Logrando que ella diera un leve brinco debido a la sorpresa.

Will Byers desprendía un aire tétrico y depresivo por donde pasara, pero al parecer solo Lana lo notaba. Los demás solo pasaban de él, pero ella no, sabía que había algo más allá de lo que decían los periódicos sobre el chico. «Quizá es como yo» pensó la jovencita.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, directa y al punto. Will mordió su mejilla, nervioso.

—Yo... Creo que sé por lo que estás pasando, Lana —dijo. La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres? —volvió a cuestionar. Will pasó saliva.

—Ambos estamos siendo acosados por un monstruo.

Tras decir eso, las luces del pasillo se fueron apagando, poco a poco.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver más allá de sus dedos. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba tendida en el agua de la cantera? ¿Una hora, dos? No lo sabía, el tiempo parecía no pasar, y eso la exasperaba. Desde que cayó allí, la vida se detuvo.

Su corto cabello marrón se pegaba a su cara, el agua la mecía lentamente como si temiera que al llegar a la orilla, se expusiera a los monstruos del exterior. Todos podían notarlo, ella era frágil. Fingía ser fuerte pero terminaba desmoronándose, era normal, alguna vez fue humana por lo tanto podía permitirse llorar a gritos cuando no pudiera más. Pero en esos momentos ya no podía llorar más, se quedaría seca.

El silencio del bosque le daba dolores de cabeza, no estaba acostumbrada a que el mundo fuera una película muda. Creció en un ambiente de gritos, llantos y más que nada maldiciones y/o pedidos de ayuda a seres que jamás escuchaban peticiones, bueno, al menos uno no lo hacía. Porque estaba segura de que el otro, sí que escuchaba. Después de todo, el mundo en el que se encontraba era una creación divina (o maldita, mejor dicho) del mismo Rey de los Demonios.

Recordaba vagamente como fue a parar la cantera, estaba hablando con alguien, no distinguía quién, pero podía reconocer una voz masculina. Recordó también que sus labios se posaron en la frente de quien fuera el chico y lo siguiente que recordaba era una silueta de una persona, pero una persona muy rara. Arremetió contra ella y en un insulso intento por huir, terminó allí.

Desde entonces no se movió de ahí. La cosa parecía tenerle miedo al agua, o a lo que hubiera en el lago, no le importaba. Lo que le importaba es que seguía viva. Pero no por mucho. Su estado era deplorable, su cuerpo dolía, tenía heridas a montones y podría jurar que uno que otro hueso de su cuerpo estaba roto. Vaya vida.

El silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por pasos, luego gritos agudos y finalmente una voz chillona con un timbre burlesco.

— _¿Cuando piensas salir de allí, querida Elena?_

¿Así se llamaba? ¿Elena? No lo recordaba. Pero por el tono de la voz de esa persona o cosa, tal vez era una broma y ese no era su nombre, aunque a estas alturas prefería llamarse Elena a no recordar algo tan simple. Respiró profundamente y se adentró en las aguas, dispuesta a volver a quedar inconsciente de nuevo solo para ver si así podía terminar con esa pesadilla. La cosa chasqueó la lengua.

— _Siempre tan terca, Elena, por eso tu madre te tiró aquí._

"Elena" fingió no escucharlo y apretó los ojos con fuerza, en su mente solo podía ver a un chico de pelo negro con cara de tonto enamorado mientras miraba a una jovencita de pelo rapado. Por más extraño que pareciera, esa visión la hizo sonreír y algo dentro suyo se removió.

Primero hubo un sonido.

Luego otro.

Su corazón había empezado a latir de nuevo.

* * *

Ibby miraba todo con aburrimiento, Joyce no volvería hasta la noche y Hopper aún seguía en la comisaría. Suspiró, apartándose un mechón de la cara. El remolque había sido cerrado con llave y no tenía ganas de volver a romper vidrios para escapar, primero porque terminaba por sacarse vidrios de lugares impensados, y dos porque corría el riesgo de que Gotye despertara. Y realmente no le convenía eso con policías y sus doctores del psiquiátrico tras ella. Era un milagro que los oficiales de Hawkins no la hubieran delatado, por ordenes de Hopper, quizá, o se encariñaron con ella en el poco tiempo que permaneció en la comisaría. Frunció el ceño, no, definitivamente era lo primero. ¿Como alguien iba a quererla?

Miró por la ventana el lago para dejar atrás esos pensamientos, se imaginó a ella nadando allí, atrapando peces y devorándolos vivos, las aguas tiñéndose de rojo y... Negó con la cabeza, Gotye tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Y cuando Gotye tenía hambre solía sugestionar a su hermana con sangrías fantasías, hasta que esta no podía más y terminaba cediendo ante los deseos de su compañera.

Abrió el refrigerador de Hopper, no había mucho, quizá era porque pasaba más tiempo en casa de Joyce que en la suya propia. Rebuscó entre los cajones y encontró un pedazo de carne sin cocinar, sepa uno de cuando era. Arrugó la nariz.

—¿Segura que quieres comer esto? —Preguntó, no muy convencida.

Si Gotye hubiera tenido el mando del cuerpo en ese momento ya estaría mordiendo con desesperación la carne.

«¡Que sí! Ahora, ¡dame de comer! Juro que podría salir de aquí e ir a cazar unos peces» exclamó con desesperación.

Lo acercó hasta a su cara y lo mordió levemente, por su barbilla escurrió un liquido rojo. No demoró mucho en empezar a comer la carne con desesperación.

¿A quién engañaban? Ambas amaban comer cosas crudas, cuando no había nada para comer en casa porque papá y mamá estaban ocupados, pues qué remedio, comían lo que fuera sin cocinar. Al principio se ganaron varias idas al hospital debido a los vómitos incontrolables pero se habían acostumbrado, la supervivencia del más fuerte, le dicen.

Hopper abrió lentamente la puerta del remolque, mirando hacia todos lados, la encontró hecha un ovillo al lado del refrigerador. Entró despacio, llamándola por su apodo, en su mano derecha traía comida que recién había comprado en el supermercado. Ibby lo miró por encima del hombro, con la sangre del filete chorreando por sus labios. Hopper palideció, pensando que logró salir y matar a alguien. Sin embargo, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se instaló en la cara de Cressidy.

—¡Has vuelto! —exclamó levantándose, aún sosteniendo el pedazo de carne en su mano. El mayor suspiró aliviado.

—Volví —dijo, dejó la bolsa en la mesa. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la niña y la miró fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué comiste eso crudo? Te puede doler el estomago luego, además, ni yo recuerdo de cuando es —apuntó al filete. La castaña se alzó de hombros y lo tiró en alguna parte de la nevera.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada a comer cosas crudas —respondió con simpleza, restandole importancia al asunto—. ¿Qué comemos? Tengo hambre —intentó alcanzar la bolsa de las compras pero el adulto se lo impidió.

—Primero ve a lavarte la cara, tienes sangre por todos lados, no es precisamente agradable ver tu rostro así mientras comemos ¿sabes? —la despeinó con su mano, Cressidy lanzó una risita y asintió. Una vez que escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, suspiró mirando el desastre—. Bueno, para la próxima le haré reconsiderar a Joyce la idea de mandarte a la escuela, viendo lo que haces cuando estás sola no es tan descabellado.

Mientras él se disponía a limpiar, pudo escuchar la vocecilla de la chica desde el baño. Estaba tarareando, sonrió un poco, luego de todo el maltrato físico que de seguro recibió en el hospital, suponía que estaba alegre de haber ido a parar a un lugar donde la trataban bien y hasta la abrazaban y se preocupaban por ella.

— _¿Crees que Joyce nos adopte?_ —La escuchó preguntar. Quizá estaba hablando con Gotye. Sin embargo, una segunda voz se escuchó.

— _Eso espero, podría averiguar en donde hay un condenado cuerpo disponible. Estoy cansada de compartir contigo. Y si no hay disponibles, qué_ _más da_ _, a matar un par de niñas será._

Hizo como que no escuchó eso último. Siguió con su vida, con el corazón acelerado a un ritmo increíble.

No preguntaría por eso hoy. Ni nunca, de paso.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una sonriente y limpia Cressidy, se sentó sobre la mesa y miró a Hopper con sus ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó, luego de unos segundos, al notar que el adulto no decía nada. Él solo miró a un punto de la pared.

—Creo que no me contaste toda tu historia, Ibby —comentó.

La niña arrugó la nariz. No se lo diría, aún no.

—Te conté lo que recuerdo: papás ausentes, un accidente de auto, el descubrimiento de mi hermana muy entre comillas y el calvario del psiquiátrico. ¿Qué pudo haber faltado? —Cuestionó.

Observó por un mili-segundo como el espejo detrás de Hopper reflejaba su imagen, a la vez que como momentos atrás, las manos de su reflejo se estiraban hasta posarse detrás de su cuello. El hombre suspiró.

—No, nada, paranoias mías, ven, compré algunas cosas que creo te gustarán.

La niña asintió, mientras que el rubio estaba distraído le hizo una seña a su doble para que volviera a donde pertenecía. Sin chistar, obedeció.

Cressidy se había saltado un (más bien varios) detalle sobre su vida y modificado unos que otros, y por el bien de Hopper, que así sea.

* * *

Will Byers nunca fue un chico que supiera mucho de defensa personal, o qué hacer cuando alguna persona o animal te atacara, aunque algo sabía, sin embargo, los métodos de Lana no figuraban en ningún manual de supervivencia. Por eso cuando ese horrible monstruo se fue, pactó con ella que guardarían completo silencio en caso de que durante el transcurso de lo que restaba del día preguntaran por el enorme charco de sangre en el pasillo, también por el hecho de que, como por arte de magia, el corto vestido azul marino de la niña llegaba mucho más abajo de sus rodillas y sus cortas medias blancas habían desaparecido, dando paso a unas medias can-can.

Durante las clases de química en el laboratorio, se sentaron juntos, hasta atrás. No dijeron nada, se limitaron a copiar los ejercicios y hacer lo que dictaba el profesor, ni siquiera respondieron a los mil y un papelitos que Dustin, Lucas y Mike les lanzaron a lo largo de la hora. Sobre todo Dustin. El chico Henderson juraba que podría matar en ese momento a Will, ¡maldito guisante con suerte! Estaba celoso hasta el último átomo de su cuerpo, y lo peor: ¡no sabía por qué! Intentaba convencerse de que Lana no le gustaba, que solo era una niña más, como lo era Jennifer Hayes, como Nicoletta o Samara. ¡Pero no!

Estar empezando la pubertad y tener esos pensamientos de primeras era frustrante, pensó.

A la salida, Lana se fue con dos chicos muy parecidos a ella, probablemente sus hermanos, se dijeron. Will les informó que Lana los esperaba en su casa a las seis para luego ir a casa del chico Byers y tener la ya acordada acampada el sábado por la noche. Intentaron que Will hablara más luego de eso, pero se fue pedaleando a toda prisa, dejándolos atrás.

En su mente, las palabras de la pelirroja aún pegaban con fuerza por toda su cara. De un modo u otro, la admiraba. Sí, la admiraba, y mucho. Él solo lidió con un monstruo por una semana, en cambio, Bech soportaba a esa cosa desde hace muchos años atrás, soportaba mutilarse así misma con tal de seguir viva, soportaba que esa cosa la encontrara sin importar a donde se mudara, soportaba una soledad exasperante para que los demás no salieran heridos, soportó que la trataran horrible en aquél loquero y soportaba hasta el día de hoy el recuerdo de ese tiempo en su piel gracias a las cicatrices que le dejaron. En pocas palabras, Lana era una superviviente en toda regla.

Y luego estaba él. Que se orinó cuando vio al Demogorgon, que nunca intentó defenderse, no trató de buscar maneras de salir, no intentó sobrevivir. Se hizo a la idea de que moriría en aquél lugar a segundos de pisarlo, aunque le jugaba a favor que en el Upside Down el tiempo literalmente estaba detenido.

No sentías dolor. No sentías hambre. No sentías el paso del tiempo. Solo sentías miedo y ansiedad debido a tu incierto destino.

Al pasar por Mirkwood, no pudo evitar acelerar el paso, desde que había vuelto siempre aceleraba cuando iba por ese camino, pero ahora lo hizo con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora debido al miedo. Sabía que no era un Demogorgon lo que acechaba a su amiga, pero era algo parecido.

Llegó a su casa, suspirando del alivio. Dejó la bicicleta en el porche y entró, en la sala no había rastro de su mamá por lo que supuso que o seguía trabajando o estaba en la cocina, se decidió por la primera. Error.

Al llegar a la cocina, se encontró con su mamá, Hopper y una extraña niña en un rincón de la habitación. Aparentemente estaban curando su rodilla o algo así, debido al botiquín de primeros auxilios en la mesa y el hecho de que el rubio solamente servía para sujetar las gasas. Carraspeó un poco la garganta, antes de hablar.

—Uhm, ¿mamá? —dijo, un poco nervioso, ambos adultos se giraron a ver al niño, la pequeña no levantó la vista en ningún momento.

—¡Oh! Estás de vuelta, cariño —Joyce fue hasta su hijo y le plantó un beso en la frente, él rió debido a las cosquillas que le causó—. ¿Como te fue en tu examen?

—De lo mejor —respondió, sonriendo—. Saqué una A.

—¡Ese es mi hijo! —Levantó su mano, esperando porque chocaran los cinco, Will emocionado respondió al saludo, para luego fijar su atención en la rubia-castaña sentada en la mesa de la cocina.

—Mamá, Hop, ¿quién es ella? —Preguntó. La niña levantó la vista en ese momento, dejando sin aire al chico Byers.

Hopper dejó las gasas en la mesa.

—¿Ibby? Oh, ella es mi ahijada, se queda conmigo mientras sus padres están de viaje —la mentira salió tan natural, que hasta él se sorprendió—. Solo se raspó la rodilla mientras jugábamos al baloncesto de basurero en la comisaría, ¿verdad, Ibby? —La niña rió, logrando que un montón de mariposas se desataran en el estomago de Will.

—Sí, ¡pero al menos te gané! —Exclamó triunfante.

Will miró con más detenimiento a Ibby, sabía que la vio el algún lugar, pero no lograba adivinar de donde. La niña de ojos azules se quedó observando fijamente al hijo de la mujer que pensó la adoptaría, vaya equivocación. Para su sorpresa, Gotye reaccionó de manera negativa, diciendo que Will se le hacía conocido, y por lo tanto debían matarlo (obviamente solo buscaba excusas para salir y hacer de las suyas) Ibby le dio un rotundo no. El chico se aclaró la garganta y dejó la mochila en una silla.

—¿Quieres ver televisión? Es el horario de _Los pica piedra_ —ofreció, ella se alzó de hombros y bajó de un salto la mesa.

—Claro.

Se fueron, sin decir nada. Por dentro, Gotye gritaba una y mil un barbaridades sobre que los chicos eran asquerosos, tenían gérmenes y mil y un tonterías más, obviando las repentinas ganas de matar a Wil que asaltaron a la asesina. Ibby la ignoró, que le causara los dolores de cabeza que quisiera, hoy era su primer día fuera del infierno y pensaba disfrutar hasta de algo tan simple como lo era ver la televisión.

Pero Gotye tenía otros planes.

* * *

—Te lo digo, Dustin; Will y Lana no tienen nada. —Dijo Lucas por quinta vez, pegado al auricular del teléfono de su habitación, del otro lado Dustin solo soltaba incoherencias—. Y te recuerdo que tú fuiste de los primeros en suponer que él es gay —en su habitación, Dustin solo soltó un bufido y se lanzó a su cama.

—¿Estás seguro? Siempre pueden gustarle ambas cosas, ya sabes, quizá es _biosexual_ —comentó. Lucas ahogó una carcajada.

—Eh, Dustin, no es que yo sea un conocedor del tema prohibido que ven la secundaria y preparatoria, pero estoy seguro de que _biosexual_ no es lo que piensas, y de paso no existe —dijo entre risas. Dustin no respondió. Solo lo escuchaba respirar—. ¿Hola? ¿Dustin?

Pero nadie respondió. Era tanto el silencio que podía escuchar hasta los columpios de los vecinos mecerse. Esperen, ¿qué?

Dejó el teléfono en la cama, por si Dustin se dignaba a responder. Se acercó a la ventana, confundido. No es como si conociera a todos los vecinos a la perfección, pero la señora de la casa de al lado a veces tomaba el té con su madre, por lo que él sabía que ambas señoras mandaban a sus hijos a dormir a las ocho. Sin excusas. Y eran las ocho con treinta minutos.

Vio una silueta mecerse lentamente en el columpio, haciendo rechinar el oxidado juego. No distinguía si era un chico o una chica, honestamente, ¿quién distinguiría algo? Era de noche, las luces no llegaban hasta ese punto y, por lo que tenía entendido, ningún niño con padres cuerdos, andaría a las ocho de la noche meciéndose en un columpio ajeno. Supo en ese momento que algo andaba mal.

De repente, las respiraciones que se oían en el teléfono se volvieron más fuertes y pesadas, volvió sobre sus pasos y se sentó sobre su cama, tomando el aparato entre sus manos, nervioso.

—Dustin, e... esto no es gracioso —tartamudeó. Pero seguía sin responder, lanzó una maldición e iba a colgar, pero una voz se lo impidió.

— _Lucas_ —reconocería esa voz fina y miedosa donde fuera.

—¡Eleven! —exclamó, eufórico. Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara. Pero el tono de la chica no era feliz, ni por asomo.

— _El monstruo..._ —Dijo, agitada. Lucas pegó un salto en la cama al darse cuenta de que de verdad era ella.

—No está, El, ya no existe. Lo destruiste —dijo con orgullo—, por favor, vuelve. Mike te necesita —imploró, carraspeó y se tragó su orgullo al pronunciar la oración completa—. Te necesitamos.

El demoró unos segundos en responder, aunque Lucas prefirió que no hubiera dicho nada.

—... _Está en frente tuyo._

Casi al instante, un grito de dolor se escuchó en la casa del frente, seguido con la inconfundible voz de la señora Amelia.

—¡Ay, mis bebés! ¿¡Qué hicieron!?

Minutos más tarde, paramedicos y la policía rodearon la casa de la familia Colle. Desde que la señora Amelia lanzó tal grito, Lucas se había quedado petrificado en frente de la ventana, con el teléfono a nada de caerse de su mano, su mente era un caos.

Eleven habló sobre un monstruo que estaba justo al frente. Al frente de su ventana había otra, perteneciente a los hermanos Colle, Damian y Minerva. No eran gemelos, ni nada parecido, solo compartían habitación. No compartía muchas palabras con los Colle, solo un «hola» y «adiós» cuando se encontraban por azares del destino. Minerva era dos años mayor que él, y Damian tenía su edad. No le importaba realmente lo que hicieran ellos con sus vidas, al fin y al cabo, eran solo simples conocidos. Pero eso no evitó que sintiera un nudo en la garganta cuando vio a los hermanos salir de su casa en camillas, tapados hasta la cabeza.

En el teléfono volvió a sonar una respiración agitada y el sonido de los columpios se escuchó otra vez.

— _No confíen en la pelirroja_ —volvió a decir. La llamada se cortó.

Miró los columpios, pudo ver por la luz de la ventana que daba al patio un pequeño cuerpo femenino, un corto pelo rojo ondeaba debido a el movimiento en el juego. Frenó en seco, Lucas entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver algo.

Entonces la vio.

 _Lana._

* * *

 **•Notas finales** : No pienso seguir escondiendo la cara, solo diré; si quieren creer que es realmente Lana la chica de los columpios, créanlo, pero no esperen que lo afirme. Y sí, podríamos decir que Elena es Eleven, el sentido de ese nombre lo pienso explicar mucho más adelante. Ahora, vamos con lo que me gusta uwu.

 **•Preguntirijillas~** : ¿qué creen que sucedió en ese lapso que hubo entre las luces del pasillo apagándose hasta que la historia volvió con Will y Lana? ¿Qué acosa a Lana? ¿El demogorgon puede hablar? ¿Cressidy es humana realmente, tomando en cuenta lo del espejo y el final del capítulo pasado? ¿Qué hará Gotye con Will? ¿Por qué de repente están tan felices ambas? ¿Qué detalles ocultaron de su pasado? ¿La chica del columpio es realmente Lana? ¿Qué tan en serio va la advertencia de Eleven?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, los quiero uwu.


	6. Dark secrets

06;

«dark secrets»

* * *

El sol todavía no hacía acto de presencia en una tranquila Hawkins, cuando Will despertó. Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de estar realmente en el mundo real. Había tenido otra pesadilla, de las habituales podríamos decir.

Se levantó con cuidado, tomando su mini linterna para emprender camino a la cocina y tomar un vaso de leche, ya que esta solía hacerlo dormir bien. Caminó más lento que una tortuga, puesto que Jonatan dormía del lado contrario de la cama, eso debido a que Ibby se quedó a dormir y tuvo que ocupar la habitación del mayor.

La chiquilla había resultado ser de lo más amable, pasaron la tarde dibujando y viendo caricaturas, además de que le enseñó lo básico para jugar a D&D. Cuando la noche había caído, Joyce le planteó la idea a los niños de que Ibby podía quedarse a dormir e irse por la mañana, ya que esa noche Hopper tenía que quedarse hasta muy tarde y no querían por nada del mundo que algo le pasase a la pequeña. Sobra decir que aceptaron de inmediato.

Así que ahí estaba, abriendo la puerta lo más lento que podía para no causar ningún ruido. Cuando logró pasar su cuerpo por el diminuto espacio que abrió, caminó a un ritmo normal. Al llegar a la cocina, contempló el refrigerador, buscando la leche, pero algo llamó su atención: la puerta que daba al patio estaba entre abierta. Cerró la nevera y se asomó a ver, no había nada, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el de los grillos. Supuso que su mamá olvidó cerrar la puerta cuando fue a dejar a su mascota en su casita.

Iba a cerrarla, pero el rechinido de la puerta del cobertizo lo puso alerta. Agudizó la vista y logró ver a Ibby saliendo del cobertizo, se sacudió el camisón y, pareciendo que luchaba consigo misma, golpeó su cabeza contra una de las paredes de madera un par de veces y corrió hasta internarse en lo profundo del bosque.

Llamenlo estupidez, llamenlo sentido de la aventura, pero por más que Ibby pareciera haber asesinado a alguien allí dentro, él sintió ganas de ir a buscarla.

Así que, armado con unas pantuflas y su abrigo de estampado militar, fue en busca de la _dulce_ castaña.

A medida que avanzaba, notó que las pisadas se hacían más profundas, como si Ibby se estuviera literalmente arrastrando. Las ramas bajas de los arboles estaban rotas y un rastro de cabello le da la bienvenida a lo que él consideraría la pesadilla más real de todas. ¿Conocen ese sentimiento de decepción, que está presente cuando fallas un examen, pierdes una competencia, etcétera? Bueno, eso es lo que Will sentía en ese momento, combinado con un profundo miedo.

Encontró a Ibby apunto de lanzarse del punto más alto de la cantera, con sus brazos extendidos y su cuerpo ya inclinado hacia adelante. Un último susurro se apropió del silencio del lugar, pareciera que pedía disculpas.

Y así sin más, saltó.

El aire escapó de los pulmones de Will, quien había empezado a correr hasta el borde del acantilado, para cuando asomó su cabeza, Ibby había caído ya, su cuerpo flotaba sin vida y las aguas se teñían de rojo a su alrededor. Sin embargo, ella se removió inquieta entre las aguas y se sumergió hasta lo más profundo. Empezando a cazar y devorar vivos a los peces.

El grotesco espectáculo hizo que Will sintiera deseos de vomitar. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Era una pesadilla acaso? Nadie podía caer a esa altura y seguir vivo, muchos menos sacar fuerzas de algún lado para ponerse a cazar peces inocentes. Asomó su cara una vez más por el borde y no vio rastro de Ibby por ningún lado, el agua estaba limpia, como si la castaña nunca hubiera estado allí. Inhaló con lentitud y se sentó en el frio suelo.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Cuando su vida por fin podía decirse que volvía a ser normal, aparecía Lana con un espectro tras ella, sus problemas de salud volvían, los rasguños nocturnos...

— _¿Ya estás satisfecha?_ —la voz de Ibby se notaba cansada, como si esas fueran sus últimas palabras en el mundo.

A Will se le erizó la piel al ver a la niña recostada contra un tronco, ignorando por completo su existencia. Se levantó y corrió a esconderse en unos arbustos, sin dejar de observar a la castaña. Quien estaba más pálida de lo normal, respiraba con dificultad y su cuerpo dolía.

Gotye la había obligado a hacerlo. Le provocó dolores de cabeza durante toda la tarde, logrando que cediera y cumpliera su nefasto capricho, rompiéndose en el proceso un par de huesos de seguro. Igual, no les importaba romperse un par de costillas, siempre sanaba. En la mañana estaría como nueva de seguro. Su hermana rió, del tronco del árbol salieron unas manos, _sus_ manos. Will quedó petrificado.

—Solo terminemos con esto —murmuró.

Will, a saber como, sacó fuerzas para correr hasta ella y gritar su nombre.

—¡Ibby!

La castaña abrió los ojos a más no poder, quedándose en un estado de shock. Aún así, Will jaló de sus brazos con fuerza, para que se soltara del agarre de esas manos diabólicas. Gotye refunfuñó, usando todas sus artimañas para hacer sufrir a Cressidy, quien soltó un grito devastador al sentir un intenso fuego en su cerebro.

—¡Has que pare Will! ¡Me está haciendo daño! —Logró articular, a pesar de que las manos estaban al rededor de su cuello y boca.

El corazón de Will latía con desenfreno, inhaló profundo y dio un último jalón al brazo de la niña, quien terminó por desprenderse de las ramas finalmente, debido al impacto del cuerpo de Ibby contra el suyo, trastabilló hasta caerse, con ella encima suyo. Amargas lagrimas caían por el rostro de Cressidy, empapando a Will en el proceso. No podía tolerarlo más, todas las noches era lo mismo. Esas manos infernales salían de donde fuera e intentaban asfixiarla, así había sido desde el primer día, no tenía que preguntar para saber que era por obra de su "hermana".

Will no sabía qué hacer cuando las niñas lloraban, por lo que la ayudó a pararse y tomó su brazo levemente, para que dejara de esconder su cara entre sus manos, para su sorpresa, ella lo abrazó.

«Abraza bien a este imbécil, Ibby, cuando logre poner mis manos en ti no volverás a ver la luz del día» gritó Gotye, por suerte Will no podía escuchar sus pensamientos, porque estaba segura de que saldría corriendo en ese momento.

—Vete a casa, Will —murmuró. Él la apartó suavemente y la miró, dudoso.

—Pero...

Lo cortó, entrelazando sus manos, logrando que las mejillas de Will se pintaran de rojo.

—Vete, te alcanzaré luego —prometió.

—Ibby —dijo, apretando aún más la mano de la niña, ella respiró hondo, intuyendo lo que venía a continuación—. Cuídate —musitó, para sorpresa de ella, quien creyó que no se iría hasta que hablara. Agradeció eso y soltó la mano del chico.

Lo miró marcharse, sin mirar atrás, Will sabía que si volteaba terminaría por atosigara con preguntas. Quería evitar eso, sabía que preguntando a lo loco no lograría nada. Así que lo mejor era esperar que ella acudiera a él, hasta eso se prepararía mentalmente y mantendría la mente abierta.

Cressidy ahogó un grito de dolor al sentir el fuego en su cabeza de nuevo, Gotye estaba teniendo un buen rato haciéndola sufrir. La asesina disfrutaba del dolor ajeno, más si su hermana estaba implicada. A Gotye eso no le afectaba, se había acostumbrado perfectamente. Podías encajarle mil y un cuchillos, pero seguiría de pie. Era indestructible, por así decirlo, mientras no estuviera donde pertenece, donde era vulnerable.

Cayó de rodillas al piso, respirando con dificultad, apretó la tierra en sus puños la vez que Gotye se burlaba de ella.

«Vamos, dame el control del cuerpo, sabes que no aguantarás» se mofó. Ibby rió, levantándose con la firme decisión de acabar con el irrespeto que le tenía Gotye.

—¡Mirame, Thessa! —exclamó, a la vez que saltaba de cabeza hacia la cantera de nuevo, con un único propósito.

Cuando volvieron a asomar su cabeza por el borde para respirar, Gotye supo que era su fin.

* * *

Lucas no logró dormir, al menos no por cuenta propia. A eso de las cuatro de la mañana, finalmente pudo pegar los ojos, decir que estaba asustado es poco. Tenía miedo de que el monstruo volviera por él, o peor; que Lana apareciera en lugar del monstruo. La advertencia de Eleven no había sido en vano, después de todo, cuando habló se notaba cansada y seguro usó lo poco que tenía de fuerzas para contactarlos. Pero, aún había algo que no encajaba.

¿Por qué hablarle a él, siendo que la trató horrible, en lugar de Mike? No estaba convencido, aunque quizá fue con él porque estaba más próximo al peligro, sí, tal vez fue eso.

Extendió su mano hasta tomar el teléfono, marcó el número de la casa de Dustin y esperó. La espera parecía eterna, hasta que por fin se dignó a contestar.

—¿Aló? —contestó Dustin, Lucas casi gritó de la emoción y ansiedad que tenía acumulados.

—¡Dustin! ¡Dios, no sabes lo que pasó anoche! —Exclamó, Henderson iba a replicar, pero él continuó—. Los hijos de la señora Colle, ¿los conoces? Minerva y Damian —un nudo en su garganta se formó, pero aún así siguió—. Muy probablemente, están muertos.

Un incomodo silencio se instaló en la linea, del otro lado, Dustin había dejado caer su chocolate al piso. Conocía a Damian, lo había salvado de Troy un par de veces cuando se encontraba solo y solía ir de vez en cuando al club Audiovisual. A Minerva no la conocía, pero según su hermano era una chica tranquila, no peleaban con frecuencia y se llevaban, dentro de todo lo posible, bien. Aún no salía del shock cuando su amigo prosiguió.

—¿Y sabes qué es aún más increíble? ¡Eleven se contactó conmigo! ¡Conmigo en lugar de Mike! —Exclamó, conmocionado. Dustin abrió aún más la boca.

—¿¡Me estás gastando una broma de mal gusto!? —Medio gritó, medio susurró, debido a que su madre estaba cerca. Lucas negó, pero al ver lo tonto de su acción, siguió con su relato.

—¡No! ¡Es real! —Se acomodó mejor en su cama, tirando de la cuerda del teléfono—. Me dijo que un monstruo estaba en frente de mi, ¿y sabes qué pasó luego? ¡La señora Colle gritó al encontrar a Damian y Minerva! Dustin, ¿sabes qué significa eso? —Preguntó, con la adrenalina recorriendo sus venas.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —Exclamó—. ¡Sigue viva! ¡Oh santos _choco puddings_ , Mike por fin dejará de organizar tontas búsquedas de El por la madrugada! Oh, y que tendremos que ir a otro funeral... —dijo eso último con la voz un poco más apagada. Lucas bufó.

—¡No, torpe! Significa que hay otro monstruo rondando por aquí —explicó, asustado. Dustin se quedó petrificado, imaginándose no al Demogorgon, sino a una Thessalydra, con sus cabezas listas para desprender sus extremidades... Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Otro mo...monstruo —tartamudeó, el timbre de su casa sonó—. Espera, ahora vuelvo.

—¡No, espera, hay más! ¡Dijo que no confiáramos en...! Ya se fue —murmuró, decepcionado. Colgó y se recostó en su cama, dispuesto a esperar que Dustin le devolviera la llamada.

En la puerta de la casa de los Henderson, una impaciente Lana contaba las astillas de la madera como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Su mamá se hizo rápidamente un circulo de amigas y la mamá de Dustin estaba entre ellas, ese día aprovechó que era sábado y que los gemelos fueran a Santa María para ver a los abuelos, quedándose así solo con ella, decidió invitar a sus amigas a tomar el té. Así que explotaba a la pobre Lana haciendo que fuese su mensajera personal y todos felices.

Miró por la mirilla, para ver si alguien venía en camino. Se puso de puntitas pero nada, ni un alma a la vista. Bufó, quitándose un mechón rebelde de la cara, mientras daba media vuelta dispuesta a irse. De repente, la puerta se abrió, giró esperando encontrar a la señora Henderson pero no era ella, para su desgracia.

—Hola, Lana —dijo un sonriente Dustin.

«Oh, rayos, no él» se quejó. No es que el chico no le agradara, pero le resultaba incómodo estar junto a él dado que sabía de sus sentimientos.

—Hola —contestó, tratando de mantenerse serena—. ¿Está tu mamá, Dustin? —Preguntó, poniéndose de puntitas para mirar un poco más allá de la sala.

Él asintió, corriéndose un poco de la puerta para dejarla pasar, Lana, dudosa, pasó. Al pasar por su lado, el aroma a lavanda y acero pegó contra su cara. No preguntó por eso último, se limitó a gritar desde ahí para que su madre viniera.

Lana intentaba recordar el número de astillas por el que iba, y se puso a contar de nuevo, para tratar de que el tiempo pasara más rápido. Henderson se dedicó a mirarla, simplemente. Quería preguntarle sobre los acontecimientos de estos últimos días, sobre su vida, sobre el monstruo que vieron en la biblioteca y si iría al baile de primavera con él (bueno, eso podían omitirlo).

—Uhm, Lana, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —cuestionó. Ella sonrió.

—Ya lo hiciste —rió con gracia. Mariposas entraron en el estómago de Dustin, creando una revolución.

—Bueno, otra pregunta —dijo, ella asintió—. ¿Por qué te juntas con nosotros? Digo, no es que me moleste, o alguno de los demás, pero... —Vaciló, la chica lo miró con curiosidad—. Bueno, creo que lo que trato de decir es que eres muy genial y nosotros nada, si tu fueras nada seríamos iguales y saldríamos sin problemas, pero tú eres mucho y nosotros nada, creo que los demás notan eso y... bueno... —Se hizo un lío intentando explicar su punto. La pelirroja lo interrumpió.

—Ya, entiendo —lo calmó. Dustin se calló, reprendiéndose por haber actuado como tonto. Algo se movió dentro de Lana, esa fibra que todos tenemos; la necesidad de generar _miedo_ en la gente. Como si nada, prosiguió—. Creo que ustedes son mucho por congeniar con alguien que está maldita hasta el fin de sus días —el color desapareció del rostro de Dustin, repitiendo la última frase hasta que pudiera procesarla.

 _Maldita hasta el fin de sus días._

¿Como era posible que el mundo se cayera y aunque no fueras tú el afectado, te duele como el infierno?

La señora Henderson apareció, salvando a Lana de dar explicaciones. Le dio su comunicado rápidamente y se fue, dejando a un perturbado Dustin en el sillón de la sala.

* * *

La hora de ir a casa de Will se aproximaba, Mike estaba inquieto después de haber hablado con Lucas sobre el extraño suceso de los hermanos. Claro que le contó sobre la llamada de Eleven y el que haya visto a Lana en el columpio momentos después de que los cuerpos de ambos fueran sacados de casa. Le parecía sorprendente el hecho de que El se hubiera contactado con Lucas, eso demostraba que había una minúscula posibilidad de que volviera.

Miró el supercomm entre sus manos, como deseaba que de repente al encenderlo, Eleven le hablara y le dijera qué hacer para encontrarla, o por lo menos si estaba bien. Había noches en las que ni siquiera dormía esperando que ella se pusiera en contacto. Estaba desesperado por volver a ver a Eleven, lo admitía, pero ocultaba todo muy bien. Seguía siendo un chico amable e inteligente, disfrutaba de los momentos con sus amigos al máximo, solo se permitía llorar estando solo. No quería amargarle el día a nadie más.

Suspiró, dejando el aparato en la mesita de noche, no iba a deprimirse, ese día no. Escuchó un golpeteo en su puerta, se levantó de su cama y fue a abrir, al instante una inquieta Nancy entró sin pedir permiso.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Nan...? —Nancy lo cortó.

—Black murió —informó, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Mike se quedó estático, sin saber qué decir—. Mike, no murió naturalmente. Fue descuartizado —siguió, sentándose en el borde del colchón.

—O... oh —seguía sin palabras. No era bueno consolando chicas, ni a nadie realmente.

Nancy tomó firmemente su brazo y lo atrajo, apretó los labios y se obligó a continuar.

—¿No sabes qué significa? —Preguntó, Mike negó. Nancy, fastidiada, soltó un gritito—. ¡Hay otro monstruo ahí afuera, Mike! No tenía sangre, estaba seco. ¿A quien conocemos que le atraiga la sangre? —Dijo, llorando aún más fuerte.

El bello de la nuca del chico se erizó.

 _No otra vez._

Se sentó en la cama, aturdido. Era mucho qué procesar.

En primer lugar, los ataques de Lana resultaron ser ataques pero de un monstruo real, segundo, Eleven se ponía en contacto y alguien moría, además de mencionar que la pelirroja no era de fiar. Y por último, pero menos importante, una nueva victima por parte del Demogorgon.

¿Por qué no podían tomarse unas vacaciones de tanto drama?

La alarma sonó, indicando que era hora de pasar a buscar a la pelirroja e ir a casa de Will. Con honestidad y todo el respeto del mundo, no quería, le daba miedo la niña que se hizo llamar su amiga. Dentro de su cabeza, formulaba mil y un teorías que conectaba a Lana con todo. Pero ninguna tenía sentido, la persona en la que pensaba era más grande, con más experiencia en ese tema... De repente, lo supo.

* * *

Ibby y Will se encontraban en la mesa de la cocina, dibujando tranquilamente. El chico le dirigía miradas de reojo a su amiga de vez en cuando, al volver a casa por la noche, luego de la extraña escena, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando escuchó pisadas por el pasillo, se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo.

Ibby sonreía con ganas, había logrado callar a Gotye, sepa una por cuanto tiempo, pero lo hizo. El día había sido pacifico gracias a su impulso de valentía. Estaba segura de que por fin la respetaría y no volvería a tratar de matarlas (en el peor de los casos, se conformaba con la segunda opción). ¿Como lo hizo? No lo diría, era su secreto. _Su pequeño y oscuro secreto_.

Will miró el dibujo de la castaña, no era tan buena dibujando, pero era bonito y estaba bien coloreado al menos. La chica sonrió, tomando el lápiz rojo y empezando a pasarlo por el pelo de una de las personas en su obra, era ella, Gotye, Mamá y Papá. O bueno, al menos ella sabía que Gotye estaba ahí, la retrató como una nube encima de la cabeza de las personas, con una cara fea y toda la cosa. Sonrió para sus adentros, de no haber estado Will, seguramente habría auto retratado el momento en el que estampó aquella pala en la cara de una de las niñas del hospital. Esa fue ella y no se arrepentía de nada, la estúpida de Nessa se lo merecía.

Will recordó de pronto que sus amigos estaban por venir y no había buscado su bolsa de dormir aún. Le pidió disculpas a la niña y fue hasta su habitación a buscarla.

Siguió pintando su dibujo, pero no era el mismo, sacó otra hoja debajo de su otra obra y pasó el lápiz rojo por la cara de Gotye, simulando sangre. Rió levemente y se preguntó qué estaría haciendo su hermana. El timbre sonó, sacándola de su concentración, guardó su obra de arte en su bolsillo y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hola —le dijo a un grupo de chicos y una sola chica. La otra niña se dio vuelta, dejando ver su rostro y Cressidy palideció.

—¿Está Will? —Preguntó Lucas, observándola fijamente, la castaña asintió.

—Sí, pasen. —Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones, directo a la cocina a juntar sus cosas y encerrarse en el cuarto de Jonatan.

La voz de Will hizo acto de presencia, logrando que Cressidy maldijera por lo bajo al escuchar su mote.

—Eh, chicos, les presento Ibby, es la ahijada de Hopper —presentó. Con una sonrisa forzada, Ibby volvió a donde estaban los demás.

—Me llamo Ibby Alberte, un gusto —hacía tanto tiempo que no decía su apellido, que pronunciarlo le supo a vinagre. Cualquiera de buen porte social (o sea, nadie en Hawkins, gracias a Dios) sabía que llevar el apellido Alberte era sinónimo de fracaso. Por suerte, esos niños no lo sabían.

Sin embargo, olvidó que la estúpida de Lana no era cualquier persona.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no dijo nada. Cressidy agradeció eso. No estaba para soportar más calambres o tener que despertar a Gotye para que hiciera una de sus masacres, de nuevo. Se reprendió por ese último pensamiento, ¿por qué pensaba en cosas tan sangrientas últimamente? Si era lo que ella pensaba, estaba jodida.

Will la invitó a que acampara con ellos, no muy convencida aceptó. Sus planes de quedarse en la habitación de Jonatan hasta que todos se fueran se fue al caño. Ayudó a los chicos a armar las tiendas, distribuir y racionar la comida y, con todo el rencor del mundo, ayudó a Lana a armar su tienda.

Cressidy odiaba a Lana, la conoció mientras la segunda estaba en el hospital, su habitación estaba exactamente en frente de la suya, podía escuchar como reía cual payaso maniático con las bromas de Nessa, y ¡oh, Nessa! La pobre chica tenía una enfermedad de esas raras, pero era buena persona. _Era._ Luego de que le estampara esa pala en la cara, se lo merecía, llevaba provocandolas desde que llegó. Poniendo gusanos en su comida, asustandola por las noches, según la chica quería ver la furia de Gotye en todo su esplendor. Quizá fue retrasada, quién sabe. Por alguna razón el resto del mundo la veía como un inocente borrego con problemas, Gotye y Cressidy la veían como una tonta que se metió con las hermanas equivocadas.

¿Y en qué tenía que ver Lana? Simple: ella le daba todas y cada una de las ideas a Nessa. Es que esas niñas eran suicidas en esos tiempos.

Cuando todo estuvo en su lugar, Lucas sacó el tablero de D&D, las chicas rodaron los ojos, a pesar de que Will le había enseñado un poco sobre como jugar, le parecía en exceso aburrido.

Las niñas estaban metidas en su carpa, mirándose de a ratos. No querían entablar una conversación, por más que Lana no recordara bien a Cressidy, su instinto le dijo que no era de fiar. La castaña extendió su mano fuera de la tienda para tomar de la botana, tomó una bolsa de Pringles, le ofreció a su compañera, pero esta negó. Se alzó de hombros, dispuesta a comer ella sola.

De repente, el aire se fue de los pulmones de Lana al ver esporas blancas en al aire.

«¡Oh, cariño~! No sabía que me traerías viejas conocidas para jugar» habló esa horrible voz. Buscó con desesperación el cutter entre sus cosas, pero nada. La voz rió «Ah, qué bien, parece que alguien está a mi merced ahora» Cressidy frunció el ceño y se giró a mirar a Lana, quien abrió los ojos a más no poder al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

 _Ahora eran_ _tres_ _chicas en la carpa._

Al lado de Ibby había otra chica, con su mismo vestido y rostro, pero su pelo era completamente negro, y sus ojos parecían sacados de una película de terror. Su ropa estaba sucia y rota a comparación de la otra, además de estar bañada de sangre.

Cuando la castaña se dio cuenta de la presencia de su hermana, dejó caer las Pringles.

Gotye se miró así misma, por fin, luego de tantos años, tenía un cuerpo propio, sonrió, y al darse cuenta de las esporas blancas y las telarañas, su emoción aumentó.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Lana encontró el condenado cutter y cortó su dedo indice, la sangre cayó de in mediato y Gotye dejó salir un grito ahogado.

—¡Maldita! —gritó, antes de desaparecer.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, si así se le podía llamar. Los chicos abrieron la tienda casi al instante, ellos también habían logrado escuchar la rasposa voz de Gotye.

—¿¡Qué fue eso!? —gritó un alterado Lucas. Las miradas se centraron en Ibby, quien simplemente se alzó de hombros.

—Mi hermana.

* * *

•Notas finales: ¡Y eso ha sido el capítulo de hoy! ^^ Pasemos directamente a lo que me interesa.

•Preguntirijillas~: ¿lograron adivinar qué es Cressidy? ¿qué hizo Ibby para callar a Gotye? ¿será realmente el Demogorgon lo que mató a Black? ¿A qué se refería Gotye cuando dijo "Estoy en casa"? ¿Se esperaban ese pasado entre Lana y las hermanas? El monstruo ¿a qué se refería? ¿Por qué dice Lana estar maldita

Pequeño spoiler: en el próximo capítulo, el Mileven viene cabrón. 


	7. Lost and found

07;

«lost and found»

* * *

Los gritos de los chicos resonaban por el lugar, pero Cressidy no reparó en ellos en ningún momento; siguió corriendo hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más y se desvaneció en algún punto del bosque.

Momentos luego de que la aparición de Gotye dejara de producir estupefacción entre los niños y Lana corriera adentro debido a que tenía una llamada de su hermana, Lucas la agarró del cuello de la camiseta y la obligó a contar qué fue eso. Ibby por experiencia supo que allí terminaba el trato dulce, las palabras suaves y el buen comportamiento para con ella. Se sintieron amenazadas, ¿cuantas veces iban pasando por eso? ¿Diez? ¿Trece? No era cosa nueva que la gente al principio la tratara bien y al final intentaran matarla. Por lo que hizo lo acostumbrado; huir. Huir como la cobarde que era y no responder a los llamados desesperados de Will.

En cuanto a los chicos, todos golpearon con fuerza en los brazos a Lucas por espantar a la castaña, sobre todo Will. Él sabía que las cosas no funcionaban así con Ibby, ni con nadie. Él se defendió diciendo que era una loca, alguien de otra dimensión, que con ese tipo de personas no debían tener piedad, y Will, con una furia ciega, respondió.

—¿Y a Eleven sí le tuviste piedad? —Tras decir eso, salió corriendo en busca de la castaña.

Los tres chicos se quedaron petrificados, el nombre de la chica jamás debía ser pronunciado en frente de Mike, más si era de una forma tan despectiva. Pero, para sorpresa de sus amigos, solo le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Lucas y corrió tras Will. Se le unió al poco tiempo Dustin y, tras dudar, Sinclair los siguió con un paso tranquilo.

Will corría como si su vida dependiese de ello, aunque en realidad era la vida de otro la que estaba en juego. El chico no estaba seguro qué sentía por la niña, llevaba solo dos días de conocerla pero había algo en su forma de ser, de hablar y de hacer las cosas que le indicaba que era sensible, frágil que no estaba en ese mundo para soportar a gente como Lucas, y no estaba tan equivocado, si tan solo pudiera ver su espalda llena de cicatrices y la gran raya que iba desde su pecho hasta su ombligo...

De repente, el silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por un estridente grito, que venía de lo más recóndito de un oscuro y lúgubre lugar.

—¡Ayuda! —los gritos de Cressidy estaban teñidos de miedo, eso hizo que todos apuraran el paso.

A lo lejos, Lana no podía escuchar nada, por lo que se sintió desconcertada al ver el campamento vacío. No había ninguna nota, ni nada. Prendió su linterna, en busca de pisadas, las que habían se dirigían al bosque, dudó de si adentrarse allí. Un bosque tétrico en medio de la noche era un escenario recurrente para las películas de terror donde el protagonista salía malherido. Lana no era tonta, ni loca entraría...

«¡Lana bebé~!».

La mediocridad era hermosa.

Corrió, y se fue directo a las fauces del tétrico lugar. Con el monstruo por primera vez pisandole los talones, lo sabía, podía escuchar las fuertes pisadas siguiéndola de cerca. Escuchó con más claridad gritos de auxilio y se sangre se congeló al darse cuenta de algo: _Cressidy_ _nunca estaba sola._

—¡Ayuda! ¡Will, apurate por favor! —Gritaba sin cesar con el corazón palpitandole a mil por hora.

Gotye estaba ahí.

Con su cuerpo humano.

Intentando matarla.

Gotye no tenía piedad esta vez, rompió lo poco que quedaba de la falda de su sucio vestido para moverse más rápido, quería terminar con Cressidy de una vez para poder volver a ser humana. Ibby sabía eso, sabía que su hermana no tenía otro deseo sino matarla, podría mostrarse amable en ciertos momentos, pero solo era para que bajara la guardia. Gotye nunca fue buena con Cressidy.

Eso le quedó claro en el momento que sacó un cuchillo de sus faldas e intentó apuñalarla, con una sonrisa que nadie jamás le quitaría.

—¡Quitate!

O bueno, eso sería posible si Lana no existiera.

La pelirroja derribó a la asesina, haciendo que soltara el cuchillo, aprovechó para tomar el objeto punzo cortante y hacerse otro corte, el segundo en la noche. La asesina chilló de dolor y desapareció, pero no el miedo que provocó en Cressidy y el inmenso dolor en su estomago.

Los chicos llegaron momentos después, solo para ver como Lana intentaba despertar a Cressidy, sin éxito.

—¡Ayúdenme, tontos! —Gritó desesperada. La castaña no reaccionaba pese a la intensidad con la que la sacudía.

El corazón de Will se estrujó de una manera horrible. Encendió la linterna apresurado y enfocó a la niña. Un enorme charco de sangre la rodeaba.

—¡Ibby! —Exclamó el chico, una vez superó el shock inicial. Se acercó a la chica y la examinó, buscando el origen de la sangre.

—¡Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿¡Se murió!? —Exclamó Dustin, alterado, Will negó.

—¡Dustin, Lucas, vayan a buscar a mi mamá por favor! —Pidió, los mencionados asintieron y comenzaron a correr—. Lana, ayudame a cargarla —dijo mientras apretaba con un retazo de tela el lugar de la puñalada.

La pelirroja obedeció y cargaron entre los dos, cuando se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de alguien.

—¿Donde está Mike? —preguntó Bech, Byers se alzó de hombros.

—Debió haberse ido con los demás —dijo con simpleza el chico.

Se equivocó; Mike estaba ahí, escondido entre las sombras, siguiendo hipnotizado un extraño ruido proveniente de algún punto del bosque.

* * *

Joyce sabía las consecuencias de tener a Cressidy en su casa conviviendo con sus hijos, pero no pensó que sería tan pronto.

Su corazón casi se detuvo al ver a Ibby llena de sangre, al igual que Will y Lana. Lo primero que hizo fue gritar, lo segundo fue tomar a la niña y correr al baño a limpiarla e intentar hacerla despertar, dejandole a los niños la tarea de llamar a emergencias y a Hopper.

Una vez en el baño, la dejó en la tina, mientras buscaba un algodón y alcohol, cuando los encontró los pasó por la nariz de la niña, logrando un resultado tardío, pero despertó.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó, aliviada. Cressidy suprimió un quejido de dolor—. ¿Estás bien cariño? —Preguntó, con el corazón en el puño. La castaña asintió débilmente, llevando su mano a su vientre, descubriendo que allí reposaba la puñalada que le dio su hermana—. Ven, quitate el vestido antes de que se te infecte. —Pidió, ella cumplió sin decir nada, torciendo la cara en una mueca de dolor de vez en cuando.

Joyce limpió y desinfectó la herida de la niña, haciendo un vendaje improvisado mientras venía emergencias.

Mientras tanto, un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de los niños. Hasta que Dustin lo rompió.

—Debes explicarnos muchas cosas, Lana —murmuró. La chica suspiró.

—Lo sé —dijo, sentándose en el sillón—. Es una larga historia...

—Empieza, entonces —dijo Lucas, la pelirroja suspiró una vez más y miró al techo.

—Todo empezó cuando papá me llevó al lugar en el que trabajaba, ¿como iba yo a saber que era parte de algo tan inhumano como el MK Ultra? Él me engañó, me dijo que solo probaban en los niños medicinas experimentales. Y le creí. Fue un gran error. —Relataba, mientras la imagen de su padre inyectándole algo extraño a un niño, mientras que este lloraba volvía a su mente—. Ese día hubo un corte de luz general, salimos de inmediato, papá estaba tan asustado... Y no lo culpo. Porque desde entonces escucho y veo a esa cosa.

»Desde que supe que existía, quise morir, y no es para menos querer algo así. Él mismo me lo dejó claro. No me dejará hasta que muera, y una vez que muera, no iré a ningún lado sino... —Lana tragó saliva, mientras sentía como un nudo en su garganta—. A su lado. Por siempre.

El viento golpeó las ventanas con violencia, logrando que una rama golpeara el vidrio, haciendo a todos saltar en sus lugares. Lana prosiguió.

—Me he mudado tantas veces que ya no puedo contarlas, papá es perseguido por la ley, yo no puedo decir nada, porque o me golpearían, o volvería al psiquiátrico. Y yo no quiero eso. Pero, ¿qué más da? De todos modos, vivir así...

—No es vivir —completó la castaña. Todos dieron un pequeño grito, pues no habían advertido su presencia—. Sí, también digo mucho esa frase, sé lo que se siente —murmuró, Lana apartó la mirada, no tenía cara para ver a Ibby luego de todas sus bromas pesadas.

La castaña llevaba puesto un camisón de Joyce que la susodicha cosió muy superficialmente para que le quedara. Su herida estaba vendada y curándose, pero los demás no sabían de su curación rápida, por lo que hacía muecas de dolor para disimular de vez en cuando. Will la vió, un tanto preocupado.

—Ibby... —Llamó, ella se giró a verlo—. No podrán venir los paramedicos, el hospital está lleno de gente enferma, hay un virus esparciéndose por el pueblo. —Informó, ella se alzó de hombros.

—Está bien, aguantaré —dijo, con simpleza.

Lucas se encaminó hacia la chica y la apuntó con el dedo indice.

—Tú también tienes mucho qué explicar —dijo severo. Ella rió, mientras veía hacia la puerta.

—Eso pídeselo a mi nuevo papá —acto seguido, Hopper entró a la casa sin siquiera tocar.

La mirada del jefe pasó por todos los niños, hasta llegar con la niña que buscaba. Se quedó petrificado al ver las cortadas en su cara y la evidente venda que llevaba.

—Cressidy... —El verdadero nombre de la niña salió casi por inercia. Se quiso sacar la lengua una vez entendió que había metido la pata.

Will retrocedió, asustado, entendiendo todo.

Por eso se le hizo conocida, por eso su comportamiento callado y tímido, para no levantar sospechas, ¡lo peor es que Hopper la encubría! No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Ella era peligrosa, era lo que decían los noticieros, su otra personalidad no vacilaría en matarte, decían. Will lo había visto y confirmado en la cantera, cuando asesinó a esos inocentes peces. Una duda se formó en su cabeza; ¿y si todo este tiempo estuvo conviviendo con la asesina, que aparentaba ser una dulce niña, esperando el momento indicado para matarlo?

Su cabeza dió vueltas, hasta caer sentado en el suelo.

—Hay que irnos —dijo el jefe de policía, ella asintió y salió, tomada de su mano. Giró a ver a Will, una última vez.

—Adiós, Will.

El pecho de Will dolía, esta vez, con más intensidad.

—Oigan, ¿donde está Mike?

Mientras, Hopper conducía sin prisas, mirando a Cressidy de vez en cuando. Era impresionante el apego que la pequeña le tenía, era normal, supuso, él no había intentado ahogarla o sacarle los ojos, así que tenía su merito, se dijo.

—¿A donde vamos? —preguntó la niña, Hopper mordió el interior de su mejilla.

—A casa.

La castaña alzó una ceja.

—Este no es el camino a casa. —Dijo, frunciendo el ceño. Hopper suspiró.

—Es el camino a la tuya...

Los ojos de Ibby se abrieron de sobremanera, ¿él se refería al hospital? Sus manos empezaron a sudar, de todas las personas que esperaba la traicionaran, nunca esperó que Hopper le hiciera eso. Lo miró a los ojos por el espejo retrovisor, sus manos sudaron al darse cuenta de un detalle, y entendió todo.

—Tú no eres Hopper —dijo, el aludido alzó las cejas.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Ibby?

—Hopper no tiene ojos negros sin pupilas y su piel no es tan pálida —dijo, con superioridad. El hombre rió.

—Ah, vaya, sigues siendo igual de lista, ¿no es así, pequeña?

—Más que tú, Thessa—dijo, el ser enfureció y acto seguido, todo oscureció para Cressidy.

* * *

Su cuerpo dolía, pero no más que recordar por completo lo que la llevó a estar ahí.

Su nombre era Eleven, el onceavo experimento que se hizo con niños del MK Ultra. Su rubro era la telequinesis, a cargo de quien se hacía llamar Papá, pero su nombre de pila era Martin Brenner. De los doscientos niños en los que se realizó el experimento, ella fue la única que sobrevivió a la vida allí, además de haber tenido un rápido avance a comparación de otros experimentos, por lo que era el arma más preciada.

Aprendió a aparentar ser lo que los hombres malos querían que fuera, una niña obediente que cumplía con lo que se le ordenaba sin rechistar. Incluso cuando ellos la maltrataron física y psicologicamente. «No existes, no eres nadie, el mundo no sabe que estás viva. No intentes pedir ayuda», era lo que decían generalmente cuando la golpeaban por tener episodios rebeldes, por lo que se callaba y dejaba que sus brazos y espalda fueran magullados sin decir nada.

Poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en alguien sin fuerzas para vivir, estando solo a la merced de esos hombres malos. Un día, todo empezó a cambiar cuando hubo un corte de luz general en el laboratorio, ella tenía cerca de unos diez años. Las alarmas habían estado sonando toda la tarde, mientras los muchos científicos allí buscaban a uno de los últimos tres niños que quedaron en el proyecto. La encerraron en el cuarto oscuro, como siempre lloraba y gritaba por piedad, hasta que algo sucedió. Hubo un sonido en la habitación, luego otro, hasta que pudo sentir la presencia de alguien más. Sí, definitivamente había alguien más. Sintió que algo tocaba su pierna e intentaba abrirle la piel. Muerta del miedo, usó sus poderes como nunca, alejando a esa cosa. Cuando las luces volvieron y los hombres malos regresaron por ella, había un charco de sangre enorme, pensaron que quiso suicidarse, por lo que volvió a ser castigada.

Eso solo era el inicio.

Conforme pasaban los días, en todas las pruebas, ella siempre veía una sombra detrás de todos, expectante. No sabía qué era o qué quería, pero no tenía un vocabulario tan extenso como para hacerle saber a los hombres malos que estaba allí. Por lo que se lo calló hasta que fue el día de la prueba mayor.

Sus pesadillas se hicieron realidad cuando ese monstruo volvió por ella, para terminar lo que una pobre niña empezó.

Hubo una explosión, luego todo estaba oscuro, y de repente estaba en medio del bosque con una voz femenina gritándole que corriera. Y lo hizo. Corrió hasta que sus piernas no pudieron más. Llegando así a un restaurante de hamburguesas donde conoció a Benny, quien terminó muerto por su culpa. Así fue hasta llegar con Mike, Dustin y Lucas. Tuvo miedo de ellos. Miedo de que fueran como los niños del laboratorio y la trataran mal, pero no pasó, la llevaron a un lugar seguro y Mike le dio eso, ¿como se llamaba? Eggos.

Se sintió más viva en esa semana que en sus doce años de vida, Mike la hizo sentir viva. Le enseñó cosas que había olvidado, como reír, hablar, _ser feliz,_ y otras no tan buenas como esa sensación en la que tu corazón se estruja y sientes que todo se cae a tu al rededor. Sin embargo, esa vez y las siguientes lo perdonó. No porque ese fuera el trato al que estaba acostumbrada, sino porque sabía que Mike podía tratarla mejor que eso.

Y allí estaba. Tendida en el agua de la cantera, flotando sin mover un musculo. El monstruo ya la había dado por muerta, así que no volvió a molestarla.

Había recordado todo eso luego de que un grito seguido de su nombre resonó por todo el lugar. Los recuerdos volvieron a su mente como gotas de lluvia golpeando contra su cara. Uno tras otro. Hasta llegar al que la hizo llegar allí; un monstruo (no como el Demogorgon, mucho peor) la perseguía. Este era más rápido y resistente, no se desintegraba con facilidad, cuando no dio más, supo que era su final se entregó a él en bandeja de plata, pero retrocedió, asqueado, resulta que estaba metida en la cantera, parecía haber algún campo de fuerza que le impedía acercarse allí, por lo que corrió hasta el centro y ahí se mantenía flotando.

Por primera vez en días, sintió la necesidad de salir de allí y buscar la forma de salir para volver con Mike. Por lo que tomó aire y intentó mantenerse recta, pero pasó algo que la sorprendió: empezó a ser arrastrada hasta el fondo. Intentó zafarse del agarre de esas manos demoníacas ¡incluso con sus poderes! Pero no surtió efecto.

«¡Ten buena vida, Elena, deseale suerte a tu reemplazo!» dijo esa voz en su oído, para luego azotar su cuerpo contra una roca, logrando que gritara del dolor.

Cayó contra algo duro, no había agua, de eso estaba segura. Se limpió la cara y se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

 _No podía ser cierto._

Mike estaba ahí. De verdad estaba ahí. Viéndola como si fuese una especie de milagro, mientras que Eleven solo podía pensar en si estaba muerta o algo así, porque no se sentía como en la vida real. Él dio el primer paso, luego el segundo y el tercero, hasta terminar corriendo en su dirección. El aún no cabía en su asombro. Finalmente, luego de meses sin Mike o alguno de los chicos, volvió a casa.

—¡Eleven! —el grito del chico retumbó por todo el bosque, de eso estaba segura. No se movió ni un centímetro, su cuerpo aún dolía y sus huesos seguían rotos.

El chico la atrapó, antes de que se precipitara hacia el suelo una vez más. Ella se aferró a su cuello, sin intención de soltarlo, memorizó todo de él, su aroma, su cara, su calidez, en caso de que fuera solo un sueño o una alucinación. Había extrañado tanto a su chico.

—Estás aquí —dijo, aún sin creerlo. Ella sonrió.

—Sí —respondió—. Estoy aquí, Mike.

Y sin pensarlo, la volvió a besar.

Había pasado tanto tiempo, y aún así la sensación se sentía igual. El mismo cosquilleo en los dedos, el vuelco que dio su estomago, todo era lo mismo.

Mike extrañó muchísimo a Eleven, cada día sin ella fue un constante calvario. Extrañarla era poco para lo que sentía él, quería desayunar eggos con ella, ir en bicicleta juntos, tomarla de la mano, tener un día juntos, quería hacer muchas cosas con ella, la mayoría implicaban, simplemente, quererla por siempre. Y ahora que volvía a estar a su lado, no había palabra para describir sus sentimientos.

Había que decir, sin embargo, que su reencuentro no fue del todo ideal. Llegó hasta una cueva en medio del bosque, bloqueada por rocas y una advertencia de prohibido el paso. Ya estaba dando media vuelta cuando escuchó otro sonido, parecía que algo estaba golpeando la piedra, entonces, la entrada se desgarró como papel tapiz e Eleven salió de allí, como si hubiera sido lanzada. Él esperaba algo más emotivo, pero qué rayos, ¡estaban juntos de nuevo! Y eso era lo que importaba.

El momento fue interrumpido por la voz de los chicos vía el super comm de Mike que reposaba en su mochila, se disculpó y se dispuso a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró, prosiguió a contarles a sus amigos las buenas nuevas.

—¡Chicos, no me van a creer! ¡Eleven está conmigo, de verdad está conmigo! Cambio —exclamó emocionado, la chica rió por la efusividad de Mike. Casi al segundo, Lucas respondió.

—Ajá sí muy lindo, ¡esto es más importante! —gritó, Mike alzó una ceja ¿qué podía ser más importante que el regreso de Eleven? Lana tomó el aparato.

—¡Escucha cabeza hueca, Ibby resultó ser Cressidy, esa la prófuga del asilo mental, se la llevó lo que creo es el monstruo en forma de Hopper! —gritó alterada, Mike se paralizó e Eleven se tensó al escuchar la voz de la chica—, por amor a todo lo bueno, ¡ven rápido a casa de Will! ¡Esto es serio! Cambio.

Mike miró a El, con una expresión estupefacta en su cara. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la chica murmuró entre dientes.

—Mi reemplazo.

Wheeler parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Como dices, El? —cuestionó, ella tomó por los hombros a Mike.

—El monstruo me dejó ir porque ella es mi reemplazo. —El color abandonó el rostro de Mike, quien poco a poco unió los hilos y entendió a lo que se refería.

 _Habían encontrado a una, pero perdido a otra._


	8. Facing the enemy

08;

«facing the enemy»

* * *

La bienvenida de Eleven no fue nada convencional, entre lágrimas Joyce le dio un beso en la frente, el recién llegado Hopper le despeinó un poco su corto pelo, mientras que los chicos la envolvieron en un abrazo melancólico. Lana se mantenía al margen, viendo solamente. Se sentía una intrusa allí, supuso que no la necesitarían más, es decir ¿qué era ella a la par de Eleven, luego de ese recibimiento? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Hasta parecía que se olvidaron de que ella estaba ahí.

Frunció los labios, mirando como los chicos le contaban entusiasmados sobre los recientes sucesos, prácticamente olvidándose de que existía. Miró hacia la puerta, quizá era hora de irse...

En eso, el teléfono sonó, Joyce fue rápidamente a atender. Era de nuevo la hermana de la pelirroja, se la pasó al instante, y la niña, extrañada, atendió.

—¿Avs? —preguntó, del otro lado, la de pelo teñido soltó un grito de regocijo.

—¡Dios! ¡Por fin! —Exclamó. Lana alzó una ceja, confundida—. Lana, bebé, tenemos un problema. Cedric... ¡Demonios, no puedo ni siquiera pronunciarlo! —gritó con frustración—. ¡Lo atropellaron, mierda, estoy tan asustada! ¡La ambulancia no llega y los abuelos aún siguen afuera!

Lana se quedó petrificada, con su boca entreabierta, sin saber qué decir. Sus hermanos eran muy importantes para ella, sin importar lo molestos que eran, los gemelos tenían una conexión más allá del entendimiento de la gente, ellos podían sentir cuando el otro estaba triste o le dolía algo, estaba segura de que Avalanna estaba sufriendo terriblemente.

—¿C... como puedo...?

—Ve a casa, llama a papá y mamá, escuché las sirenas de la ambulancia cerca. Corre, solo... ¡Corre! —gritó. La llamada se cortó luego de ese grito.

La pelirroja miró a todos lados, todos los demás presentes en la casa estaban prestandole atención a la recién llegada, ni se dieron cuenta de ella, así que...

Fue por sus cosas con cuidado, tomó un papel y lápiz y le escribió una nota a los chicos explicándoles la situación, abrió la puerta con cuidado y salió. Tomó prestada la bicicleta de Lucas y se puso en marcha en dirección a su casa, pedaleando lo más que podía, repasando una y otra vez lo que le diría a sus padres, como les explicaría que su único hijo varón, además de ser el mayor, estaba, probablemente, muriendo.

Al pasar por en medio del bosque como atajo, su mente le jugó malas pasadas, haciéndole ver cosas que no estaban donde pensaba, tuvo valor y siguió adelante, sin mirar atrás. Ya que seguramente se caería de la bici debido al frenesí y el miedo.

En su vida sus hermanos habían causado problemas, quizá Avalanna fuese la única que podría considerarse problemática debido a sus problemas de ansiedad, pero Cedric se encargaba siempre de mantenerla controlada, conexión de gemelos decían ambos. Entendía que esa supuesta conexión llegaba al limite de saber cuando el otro estaba triste, ansioso, o enojado, también podían sentir el dolor del otro. Por eso le asustaba que, si el impacto fue fuerte (como seguro lo fue) Avalanna estuviera sufriendo. Su cabeza le dio mil y un vueltas al asunto, cada una con un final más trágico que el otro. Inspiró y exhaló. «Nada va a pasar, nada va a pasar, hierba mala nunca muere, Lana» pensó la de ojos azules, mientras seguía pedaleando a toda velocidad.

Cuando vio la luz de los postes a la lejanía, suspiró de alivio. Sus piernas le exigían un descanso, pero no pensaba detenerse, no ahora. Sonrió, una vez que salió a la acera, despejando su mente de tantos malos pensamientos. Justo cuando pensó que todo estaría mejor, las luces de la linterna de Lucas parpadearon, al igual que los postes de luz. Tragó grueso, acelerando lo más que podía el paso. No había esporas, ni escuchó a la voz, así que supuso que aún no había llegado, con su corazón palpitando a mil por hora, pasó por lo que le dijeron era una central eléctrica abandonada.

Dejó de respirar en el momento que vio a una figura encapuchada parada en medio de la carretera. No levantó la vista. No hizo nada. Juntó coraje y pasó a su lado. _Gran error._

Cayó directo al piso, apenas a un metro de la persona desconocida. Su costado dolía y al rededor de sus tobillos una marca roja había quedado en su piel debido a la fuerza con la que la habían tomado de estos. El desconocido seguía de espaldas, alumbrado por la tenue luz del poste de luz que empezaba a apagarse. Lana intentó pararse, pero inmediatamente volvió a caer e impactar, esta vez, su nariz contra el suelo. Se acurrucó en posición fetal, apretando el costado de su cuerpo, le dolía todo. Volvió su vista hacia la persona misteriosa, quien poco a poco iba dándose la vuelta, pero sin dejar ver su cara.

Los nervios de la pelirroja estaban por los cielos, no sabía qué hacer, jamás se había visto envuelta en una situación como esta. Por un lado, estaba sola sin nadie a quien llamar, de seguro aún no habían reparado en su ausencia en la casa Byers. Por otro lado, gritar no servía de nada, podía afirmar que no había nadie en los alrededores, eran pasadas las diez de la noche, nadie se encontraba afuera, mucho menos a un paso de un bosque con toda la pinta de estar maldito.

Los bellos de su nuca se erizaron al notar como esa persona venía en su dirección, con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo, a pesar de lo cerca que estaban. Se arrastró, buscando volver a la bici y huir, pero el desconocido pisó su mano, logrando que gritara.

—No piensas irte tan pronto, ¿verdad? —su voz era ronca y áspera. En su tono podía apreciar claramente diversión y malicia. Lana sintió asco y repulsión. La persona apretó aún más su pie, haciéndola gritar una vez más, esta vez más fuerte, a la vez que soltaba un par de lagrimas—. Oh, mira eso, no soportas nada. No eres nada comparado a mis pequeñas —sonrió, a través de toda esa oscuridad y la levantó del suelo a la vez que la tomaba por el cuelo—. _Descuida, pequeña, sé que estás rota, muñequita, y es mi deber repararte._

La chica vio su vida pasar en frente de sus ojos, a la vez que iba perdiendo el conocimiento poco a poco. El hombre sonrió con sadismo mientras sacaba una pequeña navaja de su bolsillo. Pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de la niña, hasta definir el primer lugar donde acertaría la primera puñalada: su corazón. Acercó la navaja, y antes de poder siquiera rozar la piel de la chica, se escuchó un bocinazo y seguido aparecieron unas luces que alumbraron todo el panorama. Hopper miró atónito la escena.

Bajó del auto con rapidez, apuntando en todo momento al hombre que tenía del cuello a Lana. Agradecía a todos los cielos que los niños no vinieron con él, no creía que pudieran dormir después de ver eso.

—¡Oye, tú! Baja a la niña y tira la navaja al piso —ordenó, sin bajar su arma. El criminal rió.

—¿Por qué debería? —preguntó, pausadamente, sin acatar lo pedido.

Jim bufó exasperado, trató de mantener la calma y se acercó lentamente.

—No quieres hacerle daño, amigo, imagina que ella es tu hija ¿te gustaría que le hicieran lo mismo? —cuestionó. El tipo rió y dejó caer estrepitosamente a la pelirroja.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡No me importa! ¡Ni siquiera mi propia hija se salvaría de lo que soy por naturaleza! —exclamó, riendo sin control, pero no era una risa normal; estaba mostrando su lado desquiciado. El rubio lo miró con asco, Lana empezó a toser con fuerza y él la pateó en un costado, la chica jadeó. El criminal ni se inmutó y le sostuvo la mirada al oficial—. De hecho, ¡no lo hizo! ¡La convertí en lo mismo que soy yo! —gritó, agitando sus brazos, los postes de luz empezaron a parpadear.

El rubio pasó saliva y caminó, aún con lentitud, hasta la pelirroja tendida en el suelo, mientras el tipo seguía en su euforia desenfrenada.

—¿Y qué eres exactamente? —preguntó lo más lento que pudo. Él salió de su mundo, sosteniéndole la mirada por primera vez: sus ojos eran de un blanco lechoso. Jim palideció.

Sonrió, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, se escuchó el eco de un grito ahogado en el lugar, tanto el oficial de policía como el criminal voltearon a ver a todos lados, Lana no podía haber sido, ella llevaba ya un rato desmayada.

— _¡Alejate de ella,_ _monstruo_ _!_ —el grito provenía de una voz femenina. Jim palideció, ¿por qué no había aceptado ser verdulero como lo era su hermano? Seguro no tenía ni la mitad de los problemas que estaba pasando él.

De repente, una mancha negruzca apareció detrás de los árboles _,_ apuntando hacia el criminal mientras una ráfaga de viento azotaba el lugar, alzando polvo y hojas. Jim cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba como el hombre gritaba que lo ayude, los susurros de la cosa hacían eco por el lugar, eran solo murmullos sin sentido debido a la rapidez con la que aparecían y desaparecían. Cuando todo terminó, se prendió un poste que alumbró levemente el lugar, escuchó un estruendo, abrió los ojos poco a poco y vio al extraño cubierto de un extraño liquido negro, tendido en el suelo. La cosa caminó hasta él y lo alzó, el hombre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y un último susurro se escuchó en el bosque.

— _Corre._

El criminal se fue corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, la mancha se fue, poco a poco. Pero Jim aún no salía de su asombro. Cuando todas las luces volvieron, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo de Lana había desaparecido. Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado mientras gritaba el nombre de la menor de los Bech. ¿Por qué no fue verdulero? Se preguntó una y otra vez.

A lo lejos, escondidos en la caja de la camioneta, los cuatro chicos e Eleven miraban todo completamente petrificados. Sí, tenían por seguro que esa noche no iban a dormir. No después de haber visto como del piso salían unas manos blancas y huesudas y se llevaban a la pelirroja. Genial, primero Ibby era secuestrada y ahora raptaban a Lana. ¿Quien seguía, Nancy?

Will estaba muy inquieto, sabía que había visto esas manos huesudas en algún lugar, seguramente en sus pesadillas, se dijo. Entonces, la verdad llegó en forma de un estridente miedo. _Sus pesadillas._ De ahí provenían. ¡De ahí provenía su vida entera! Justo cuando encontró paz en su vida, sucesos aún más extraños ocurrían al rededor de él y su circulo de amigos. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no Troy o alguien más, de preferencia uno de los malditos que hacía su vida difícil? ¿Por qué todo lo malo le pasaba a la gente buena?

Eleven llamó la atención de todos, al pararse y señalar hacia un lugar en especifico.

—Reemplazada y Raptada —dijo con lentitud. Los demás miraron el lugar al que señalaba. Nada más y nada menos que el laboratorio de Brenner.

Pero aún así se preguntaban a qué se refería. ¿Reemplazada y Raptada? Mike supo que por «Reemplazada» quizá se refería a Ibby, mientras que por «Raptada» los demás entendieron que se trataba de Lana. Eleven prosiguió, bajando de la caja, los demás imitaron su acción.

—Debemos ayudarlas —murmuró, escondida entre los arbustos, mientras Jim ponía en marcha la camioneta que le prestó Jonatan para buscar a la chica.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

—El, allí no hay nadie. Fue cerrado y es custodiado por la policía, es imposible que haya alguien allí —puntualizó Dustin. La chica negó, saliendo de entre los arbustos y empezando a caminar.

—Allí no —negó, mirando por el hombro a los chicos que venían detrás suyo—. En el _otro Hawkins_ —dijo, provocando miedo en sus amigos.

¿Por qué no podían simplemente jugar D&D en paz?

* * *

Mientras los adultos perdían la cabeza, Jonatan Byers tomó su vieja bicicleta del cobertizo y fue en busca de su hermano y compañía. No pensaba quedarse esperando. Antes, llamó a Nancy y a Steve para informarles de la desaparición de los niños y su plan, Harrington alegó que él pasaría a buscar a la chica Wheeler dado que estaba solo en casa y sus padres habían dejado el auto. Ella dijo que vería la manera de escaparse de casa con el mayor sigilo posible.

Así que ahí estaba, en medio de la ruta, esperando a que el auto de Steve pasara para buscar a los desaparecidos. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, lo estaba y mucho. El bosque le traía malos recuerdos, pero ya no tenía tanto miedo como antes. Lo había superado, poco a poco, pero lo hizo, y estaba orgulloso. Ahora solo debía recordar lo dicho por su madre: ya estaban todos a salvo, ya no había peligro, ya no debía temer. Respiró profundamente, _ya no había peligro._

Una helada brisa hizo que se encogiera en su chaqueta.

« _¿Estás seguro de que ya no hay peligro?_ » una extraña voz hizo eco en el bosque. Los vellos de sus nuca se erizaron, era su mente jugandole una mala pasada, seguro...

Otra correntada de viento levantó una nube de polvo y hojas. Se cubrió los ojos con su brazo y cerró con fuerza su boca. El viento era fuerte, poco más y lo manda a volar. Cuando paró un poco, parpadeó varias veces hasta que se volvió a acostumbrar a la luz de los postes. Con la visión aún borrosa, enfocó a una mancha negruzca cerca de él. El aire se fue de sus pulmones cuando vio a una persona encapuchada en lugar de una mancha.

— _Te necesitan, Jonatan_ —murmuró. La voz de la chica (sí, era chica) se le hizo conocida, pero no recordaba de donde—. _Salvalos de un monstruo peor que el que atormentó a tu hermano._

Él no respondió, ¿como iba a hacerlo? Su alma estaba en sus pies del susto, no podía hablar. Y no es como si supiera qué decir a eso. ¿Un monstruo peor que el que atormentó a su hermano? Sus manos sudaron y su cuerpo temblaba, estaba volviendo a experimentar ese miedo profundo, que calaba en su cuerpo haciéndolo incapaz de reaccionar. Tartamudeó cosas sin sentido, en su afán de preguntar qué rayos significaba eso.

La desconocida sonrió detrás de la oscuridad y desapareció cuando las luces del auto de Steve apenas rozaron sus talones, dejando a un aturdido Jonatan. Parpadeó confundido, antes de mirar a sus amigos detrás del vidrio del auto. Harrington tocó el claxon, sacando a Byers de su estupefacción.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, viste a un fantasma? —Steve y Nancy rieron, Jonatan negó rápidamente. No les contaría de su extraña compañía, al menos no de inmediato.

—¿Puedo poner mi bicicleta en la cajuela? —preguntó, acercándose a la ventana, Steve asintió.

Cuando estuvo todo listo, Byers subió en la parte de atrás. Steve condujo hasta adentrarse en lo más profundo del bosque, gritando los tres a la vez los nombres de los niños perdidos. No tenían idea de a donde podrían haber ido, quizá a buscar a sus dos amigas desaparecidas, sin embargo no sabían a donde fueron a parar, Ibby había sido secuestrada por un monstruo que tomó la apariencia de Hopper y Lana estaba cerca de ser lo mismo. De repente, se escuchó un grito retumbando entre los árboles.

—¡Mike! —Exclamó Nancy. Miró a todos lados, aún gritando el nombre de su hermano—. ¡Mike, ¿donde estás?! —sacó su cabeza por la ventana y esperó una respuesta, que llegó más temprano que tarde.

— _¡En la cantera!_ —luego de eso, hubo un silencio sofocante. Con exclamaciones eufóricas y desenfrenadas, Nancy golpeó a Steve para que se dirigiera allí.

Pisó el acelerador a fondo y se dirigieron allí. Nancy y Jonatan tenían el corazón en un puño debido a la adrenalina. Pasaron por mucho para encontrar al hermano del segundo y no iban a permitir que se volviera a ir, ni siquiera por voluntad propia y mucho menos que arrastrara a sus amigos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, aunque había arboles obstruyendo el paso, lograron distinguir a los niños... Apunto de saltar a la cantera. Tanto Nancy como Jonatan golpearon al pobre Steve para que acelerara más, mientras gritaban el nombre de sus respectivos hermanos, pero nada, ellos parecían poseídos por una atracción, y sin más saltaron.

Fue por una fracción de segundo, cuando tomaron la decisión más arriesgada de toda su vida. Mucho más que cuando decidieron cortar sus manos y enfrentar al Demogorgon por cuenta propia. En lugar de pisar el freno, Steve condujo derecho, sin detenerse, con el propósito de ir al fondo del agua si era necesario para que esos niños no cometieran alguna estupidez.

—¡Si morimos, Steve, quiero que sepas que siempre pensé que eras gay! —exclamó Jonatan, mientras el auto caía.

Steve le mostró el dedo del medio por el espejo retrovisor.

—¡El sentimiento es mutuo! —gritó, con la adrenalina recorriendo su cuerpo. Jonatan le pegó un manotazo en el hombro.

—¡Par de idiotas, vamos a morir, ¿quieren dejar de pelear?! —la voz de Nancy fue lo último que escucharon antes de chocar contra el agua.

Los vidrios se agrietaron a más no poder, pero, para su sorpresa, no se rompieron, ni entró agua al vehículo. Todo estaba oscuro, los faros del auto alumbraban todo, entonces se dieron cuenta de algo: estaban volviendo a la superficie. ¿Como era posible?

Miraron alrededor, sin entender nada, las cosas parecían estar dadas vuelta. Una luz provenía de lo que parecía ser el fondo. Los faros del auto alumbraban poco el panorama, pero alcanzaban a distinguir a uno que otro pez, extraño a decir verdad, parecían... Muertos. Pero seguían nadando. Nancy entrecerró los ojos, y se acercó al vidrio intentando ver mejor a los peces que pasaban en frente de ellos, cuando notó la particularidad de los animales, pegó la espalda a su asiento con brusquedad. Sus amigos la miraron extrañados, sin comprender sus acciones.

Tragó saliva y giró a ver a Jonatan y Steve.

—Ya ni siquiera estamos en la misma dimensión...—Murmuró, por la piel de los chicos pasó un cosquilleo semejante al de un calambre, a la vez que contra el vidrio chocaba un pez mutilado que a los segundos se alejaba nadando.

* * *

Eleven caminaba con un porte seguro, apesar de que tenía miedo, no lo mostraba, pues tenía que mostrarse segura de sí misma para vencer al monstruo que la atormentaba a ella y sus amigos. Estaba segura de que, con ayuda de los demás, sacarían de allí a su reemplazo y a la chica pelirroja. Pero había algo, un presentimiento, que la inquietaba. Una vez, logró ver a Will, pero estaba con una de las niñas que buscaban, quien a su vez tenía pegada a su lado a una mancha negruzca, inerte, con su misma apariencia, pero con la piel podrida y sucia. Tuvo pesadillas con esa visión por mucho tiempo, aunque ella sabía de qué se trataba, o tenía una idea de ello.

Mientras más avanzaban, más fuerte se hacía un olor a podredumbre. Will cubrió su nariz, sintiendo que algo dentro de él se movía, no era su cena, definitivamente no. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas, la necesidad de vomitar se hizo presente en él, se contuvo, no era momento para enfermarse. Debía ser fuerte y terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un claxon, Eleven saltó, sabiendo que el factor sorpresa se había arruinado. Pocos segundos después el auto de Steve apareció, cubierto de agua y suciedad. Los adolescentes bajaron como un rayo, yendo a revisar a los niños.

—¿Están bien? ¿No se rompieron nada? ¿Están todos? —preguntaba Nancy, revoloteando entre ellos como un colibrí, asegurándose de que no les faltara ninguna parte del cuerpo. Suspiró aliviada cuando se aseguró de que estaban bien—. Nos vamos a casa —sentenció. Eleven dio un paso al frente.

—No. —Dijo con un tono firme y decidido. Nancy la tomó de la mano.

—No ha sido una sugerencia —espetó, empezando a arrastrarla hacia el vehículo. Eleven usó sus poderes y la paralizó.

—Dije, no. —Recalcó, mirando desafiante a los mayores, pasó su mirada por el lugar rápidamente—. Hay que ir a buscarlas.

—¿A quienes? —preguntó Steve, con algo de miedo. Ella se dio media vuelta, dejando caer a Nancy, quien empezó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire.

—A las próxima generación de monstruos si no nos apuramos —se sorprendieron porque dijera una oración tan larga, pero la sorpresa no duró mucho porque una figura demoníaca se apareció desde la lejanía, no era nada parecido al Demogorgon, era visiblemente más _letal._

Era más alto que los árboles, sus brazos eran enormes al igual que sus piernas, su cabeza era solo un hocico con hileras de dientes ansiosos por probar la carne de los muchachos. En su piel se distinguía algo semejante a la lepra, de color verde. Su andar era similar al de un borracho, tropezando con los arboles, balanceando sus brazos, pero con un firme objetivo: _Elena y su panda de entrometidos._

Mientras los demás decían sus plegarias, Eleven ni se inmutó y elevó su mano, arrancándole un gruñido a la bestia.

—No nos iremos sin ellas —exclamó. La bestia chilló de dolor, la nariz y oídos de la chica empezaron a sangrar, pero no se detendría. No fue hasta que una extremidad del monstruo se separó de su cuerpo que dejó de usar sus poderes.

El monstruo escapó mientras cojeaba, El se desvaneció, pero fue atrapada por Mike antes de tocar el piso.

—¡Eso fue grandioso, El! —alabó el chico, sus amigos lo secundaron y ella sonrió levemente.

Intentó pararse, pero casi se vuelve a caer, por lo que se apoyó en Mike y caminó de vuelta con los chicos. Luego de discutirlo unos segundos, decidieron aprovechar el auto e ir al laboratorio, tal y como El indicó. Tuvieron que dejar tirada la bicicleta de Jonatan para que pudieran entrar todos. La niña iba sentada en las piernas de Nancy, Lucas y Mike a los lados de Jonatan y Dustin junto a Will iban en la cajuela.

—¿Y por qué no podemos turnarnos? —se quejó Henderson, asomándose por el compartimiento y mirando a Steve por el retrovisor.

—Porque sería una perdida de tiempo —respondió Lucas. El de rulos entornó los ojos y se volvió a sentar. Golpeó el suelo de la cajuela, incomodo.

Empezaron a andar, con el miedo palpitando en el interior de cada uno. El más mínimo ruido los hacía ponerse alerta, Eleven iba calmada, debía recuperar sus fuerzas. ¿Como iba a proteger a Mike estando así de débil? Después de todo lo que él hizo por ella, protegerlo a él y sus amigos era lo menos que podía hacer, incluso si eso la mataba.

El silencio era sofocante, podían oír las ramas crujiendo bajo las ruedas del auto, la respiración del otro, haciendo eso aún más inquietante de por si. A cada segundo, esperaban que un monstruo saliera de los arboles y poner el grito en el cielo, llamando a las demás bestias. Sin embargo, ellos no fueron los que elevaron sus voces, fue alguien más...

— _¡Sáquenme de aquí por favor!_ —Ese grito, seguido un llanto a todo pulmón, hizo que se les erizara la piel a todos los presentes en el auto, _Lana._

— _¡Mamá no me golpees, soy yo, tu muñeca de porcelana, dejame ir, me lastimas!_ —Ese otro, logró hacer lagrimear a más de uno, hubo gritos de dolor que no cesaron en ningún momento, _Ibby._

Eleven cerró los ojos, concentrándose, al estar tanto tiempo en aquél lugar, logró perfeccionar la técnica de la bañera, pues no tenía nada más que hacer. Pensó en las dos niñas que había visto junto a sus amigos, se concentró aún más, y lo que vio la dejó mareada. Abrió los ojos de golpe, tomando la mano de Nancy con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa, El? ¿Qué viste? —Pregunto la chica, preocupada.

La castaña tartamudeó, sin poder decir una palabra que lograra describir el horror que vio. Cuando estuvieron cerca de su destino, negó, asustada, haciendo señas para que volvieran. Steve alzó una ceja, sin entender la repentina acción de la niña. Le preguntó varias veces qué pasaba, pero no respondió sino hasta que los llantos cesaron.

—Ahí... Ahí es donde se generan las crías —murmuró, los demás no entendieron a qué se refería con «crias». Eleven prosiguió—. Las convertirán en contenedores de crías de demonios —dijo, con las lagrimas humedeciendo sus ojos.

Se quedaron estupefactos, mientras Will volvía a tener arcadas y dentro de él se gestaba un primitivo deseo de asesinar a todos para así beber su sangre.

* * *

• **Notas finales** : ¡y eso ha sido todo en el capítulo de hoy! Realmente me ha gustado escribir y editar este, está tan lleno de drama, mencanta (?). Pasemos a lo que me gusta,

• **Preguntirijillas** ~: ¿qué les ha parecido el capítulo? ¿teorías nuevas, alguna que haya vuelto? ¿qué pasó con Ibby y Lana? ¿Quien será ese hombre de la carretera y la mancha que le ordenó irse? ¿qué tanto estará involucrada Eleven en esto? ¿como será el proceso de los contenedores de crías? ¿será realmente el Upside Down el lugar donde están? ¿será Will un Demogorgon?


	9. Sacrifice

09;

«sacrifice»

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro. No podía ver nada, pero sí podía escuchar los estridentes gritos de los demás niños y sentir ese liquido viscoso escurrir entre su cuerpo. Había perdido la noción del tiempo desde que aquél hombre quiso asesinarla, luego se dio cuenta de que hubiera sido preferible si eso pasaba.

Las palabras no alcanzaban para describir el horror que se vivía en la planta de energía abandonada, que irónicamente estaba toda a oscuras, iluminada cada cien metros por una simple bombilla parpadeante. Las habían encerrado en una habitación como la del loquero, junto a montones de niñas más, algunas ya muertas y en avanzado estado de descomposición, con sus huesos a la vista y gusanos recorriendo de punta a punta sus cuerpos. Al igual que los pasillos, una sola bombilla alumbraba la putrefacta habitación y las señoritas que seguían vivas se peleaban con uñas y dientes por estar debajo de ella, al principio no entendían porqué, pero cuando uno de esos monstruos tomó a una de las pequeñas del costado más oscuro, entendieron que era mejor rebuscar entre la mochila de Lana y sacar la condenada linterna.

Conforme las horas pasaban, las muertes incrementaban y sabían que pronto sería su turno, pues llegó el punto en el que ni siquiera la luz podía salvarlas. Y así, apretujadas contra una pared y con una linterna como arma, Cressidy y Lana le rezaban a todos los dioses que conocieran para salvar sus vidas. La primera lloraba frenéticamente y la segunda sostenía con fuerza la fuente de luz. Ibby empezó a cabecear, mientras el llanto cesaba y murmuraba cosas sin sentido. Logró un distinguir «Lo siento, hermana» entre tanta palabrería. Lana respiró hondo e hizo algo de lo que se arrepentiría por toda su vida: la abrazó para calmarla, obteniendo resultados inmediatos.

—Callate un rato, a ver si piensan que estamos muertas —dijo, sus mejillas se tornaron del color de su pelo cuando la castaña le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza.

«Soy tan cínica...» Pensó. Luego de todas las bromas que le gastó y como la molestaba, le parecía muy doble cara abrazarla para consolarla. Cressidy ni siquiera pensó en eso, se concentraba más en el inmenso miedo que le producía retortijones en el estomago. Todos los sentidos de Lana se pusieron alerta, a la vez que intentaba pegarse más a la pared, al notar pisadas que iban en dirección al cuarto. Los sollozos de Ibby frenaron de forma abrupta, pero no podía contener los hipidos. Se aferró aún más a Lana y respiró hondo.

—Ahí vienen —murmuró, cerca del rostro de la pelirroja, quien alzó una ceja, a la vez que apagaba la luz para disimular—. Oh, no, se acercan. ¡Se acercan, Lana, se acercan! ¿Puedes oír sus voces susurrantes, oyes como ríen y hablan de los nuevos especímenes? ¿¡No oyes como hablan sobre las barbaridades que nos esperan tras esa puerta!? ¡Estamos a la merced de S _ainterren_ _a_ , Lana, ya no hay salida! —Empezó a decir palabras sueltas e incoherencias, incoherencias que tenían todo un significado oscuro para Cressidy pero carentes de sentido alguno para la pelirroja.

Bech suspiró, cuando sintió los pasos alejarse, pero la castaña no dejaba de decir palabras raras. Se sopló un mechón de la cara y, aún sin prender la luz, tomó la cara de la niña entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla, cortando así su perorata sin sentido.

—Todo va a estar bien —empezó, deseando creer que así sería. Alberte la miró, aún con los ojos rojos, no muy convencida de que fuera así—, aunque los demás no vengan, y espero estar equivocada ¡yo estoy aquí! —extendió los brazos y los sacudió, ambas rieron por eso. Lana, entre la oscuridad, le sonrió a Ibby, quien le sonrió de vuelta—. Sé que te traté horrible en mis... Tiempos de poca cordura mental —dijo, frunciendo la nariz. A la otra niña no le podía importar menos los viejos tiempos—. Y lo siento por eso, pero ahora debemos... Ya sabes, trabajar juntas y hallar el camino a casa. Solo... Solo intentemos ¿sí? —dijo, entrelazando sus manos con las de la otra chica, en son amistoso.

La castaña apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, se hubiera esperado eso de muchas personas, menos de Lana, la orgullosa y altanera Lana del psiquiátrico. ¿Cuando habría cambiado tanto? Se preguntó, mientras respiraba hondo y limpiaba los restos de lagrimas con el puño de su chaqueta. Asintió, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Escuchó a lo lejos, que las puertas se estaban cerrando y toda señal de vida se alejaba, indicando que quizá ya habían terminado con los experimentos por hoy. Apagaron todo, incluso la bombilla que iluminaba el pobre cuarto. Las dos niñas se acurrucaron aún más en la esquina, deseando con todas sus fuerzas vivir, al menos, un día más.

En poco tiempo, empezó a hacer un frío que calaba los huesos, mas Ibby no lo sentía gracias a la chaqueta de "Hopper", que le brindaba calor. Al notar como la pelirroja tiritaba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, abrió un poco el enorme abrigo y la invitó a que usara un parte de él. Se negó en un principio, pero terminó cediendo y acurrucándose aún más junto a la castaña. Cayendo pronto en un profundo sueño.

Se durmieron abrazadas, olvidando por un momento el odio que antes se tenían y el hecho de que, en algún momento de la noche, las criaturas volverían y una de ellas sería separada de la otra. Pero eso no importaba por el momento, solo querían descansar y re abastecer fuerzas para lo que se les vendría encima pronto.

* * *

El trayecto no había sido fácil, el auto se había estancado en más de una oportunidad gracias al camino lleno de huecos y baches, las figuras monstruosas se habían incrementado y, al parecer, estaban cerca del laboratorio, pues los llantos y gritos de auxilio estaban a flor de piel, además de que un olor a podredumbre podía sentirse, sin necesidad de bajar los vidrios de las ventanas siquiera. Mientras los demás ideaban y discutían sobre posibles planes para entrar y hallar a Ibby y Lana, Will golpeaba su cabeza contra el piso de la cajuela.

Unas ganas enormes de vomitar lo habían asaltado, al mismo tiempo, deseaba con fervor tomar cualquier objeto punzo-cortante que encontrara y aniquilar uno por uno a sus amigos para beber su sangre. Tenía miedo de sí mismo, él jamás pensaría algo así y no comprendía como podía desear algo tan... Bestial. Pero había salido tan natural, como si fuese algo de todos los días, el querer beber sangre que se asustó aún más. No era él, se dijo. Era obra de esa dimensión llena de monstruos, donde quien sabe qué cosas podían meterse en tu cuerpo y manipularte a su antojo.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, sí, seguro era eso. Él no era una asesino y jamás lo sería. Apoyó su cabeza contra la parte trasera de los asientos, no podía dejar que los horrores de los que le habló aquél monstruo se volvieran reales, él no sería otro contenedor de pesadillas.

La camioneta se quedó estacionada en medio de unos arbustos, mientras los demás empezaban a bajar, armados con el bate de béisbol de Nancy y dos pistolas, las dos de Jonatan. Los niños, confiados, pensaron simultáneamente que la mejor arma, con todo el respeto del mundo conociendo su pasado, era Eleven. De igual manera, tratarían de protegerla a toda costa, corrijo, tratarían de protegerse e _ntre todos._ Eran amigos, _familia_ , y la familia se cuida las espaldas cuando va a combatir contra monstruos de otra dimensión.

Con pasos vacilantes, se acercaron a una valla altísima, que estaba hecha de acero podrido, herrumbrado por donde se le viera. Tal parece que en el mundo de la oscuridad, no existía tal cosa como el control de calidad o la supervisión a la hora de hacer un edificio. Eleven no se esforzó demasiado, es más: ni siquiera sangró su nariz, cuando un arco lo suficientemente grande se abrió, dándoles paso hacia las instalaciones. Sonrieron con nerviosismo, mientras los de las armas las empuñaban, listos para atacar ante el menor signo de peligro.

Caminaron en las sombras, esperando no ser vistos u oídos. Por las ventanas apenas y se veían luces, tenues, pero había, dejando ver rostros borrosos. Todo estaba desolado, solo se escuchaban los llantos de los niños que seguían vivos, aruñando las paredes, rompiendo las ventanas, todo en un intento por escapar. Todos sintieron el mismo nudo en la garganta al escuchar los lamentos y gritos de auxilio apagándose poco a poco, tal y como las pocas luces que había. Siguieron avanzando, hasta dejar atrás el extenso y vacío patio, para encontrarse de frente con unas puertas, enormes y con la pintura corrida, aún con letras casi ilegibles pudieron leer, a penas, «Criadero».

Eleven frunció el ceño, mientras su nariz empezaba a sangrar.

—Están en el pabellón de los contenedores —informó, mientras limpiaba su nariz con el puño de su chaqueta. Antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta siquiera, esta se abrió.

Jonatan, Nancy y Steve apuntaron hacia un punto en la nada, mientras los menores luchaban por no orinarse en los pantalones.

—Debemos darnos prisa, este lugar es todo menos seguro —dijo Jonatan, los demás le dieron la razón. Esperando que nada saliera mal.

Caminaron por un oscuro y largo pasillo, alumbrado por las linternas de los adolescentes. Linternas que parpadeaban, listas para apagarse en cualquier momento, pero Eleven no iba a permitirlo. Tenía la oportunidad de usar sus poderes para un bien mayor y pensaba hacerlo, así eso le costara un poco de sangre. Mike lo notó, y no solo él, también Lucas, quien en un intento de mejorar su relación con la chica, le ofreció cargarla si se cansaba, ella sonrió y dijo que estaba bien así pero le agradecía el gesto. Durante todo el trayecto, siguió manteniendo encendidas las linternas lo más que pudo, pues la energía negativa allí era muy poderosa, vaya que sí. Esto no era el Upside Down, estaba segura, ni siquiera aquella dimensión expulsaba un aura tan oscura, había algo raro allí, algo que no le cerraba...

De repente, se escucharon unos pasos por el pasillo, lentos, pesados, notándose a leguas que lo que sea que estuviera yendo hacia ellos arrastraba los pies al caminar. Pararon su marcha, mientras miraban hacia todos lados, empuñando sus armas. Los tres mayores con pistolas y un bate, los menores, escondidos tras Eleven con resorteras cargadas con piedras y diversas otras cosas. Empezaron a oírse gemidos de dolor seguidos de palabras sueltas, era una voz masculina, acordaron en silencio. Al final del pasillo, las linternas enfocaron a un niño, menor que Will, que caminaba y era... Raro. Su piel, pálida como la harina, estaba llena de cardenales y cortadas, su ropa estaba inmunda, llena de mugre y sangre seca. No podían ver su rostro con claridad, debido a que las sombras oscurecían sus facciones.

Steve se aventuró a preguntarle al niño que quien era y si estaba bien. Él no respondió. Siguió gimiendo de dolor, mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies. Le preguntó una vez más quien era y nada. Nancy, en un impulso de coraje, le hizo la misma pregunta que su ex-novio y este abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, mientras levantaba la vista.

—Chica... —Gimió entre dientes, mientras empezaba a encorvarse y caminar a cuatro patas. Jonatan tenía el gatillo a nada de ser presionado, al igual que Steve—. ¡Chica ser incubadora! ¡Deber ir con matriarca _sainterren_ _a_! ¡ _Daemonium_ debe capturar a las incubadoras o será obsoleto! —Decía una y otra vez, mientras sus ojos reflejaban una demencia demoníaca. Sus ojos eran negros por completo, sus mejillas estaban hundidas y carecía de nariz.

Steve y Jonatan pusieron a Nancy detrás de ellos dos y empezaron a disparar contra el niño sin piedad, este sangraba a borbotones un liquido negruzco, parecido al petroleo. Eleven se concentró y logró frenar al muchacho, cuando estaba a un par de metros de ellos. Avanzó, con los demás cuidandole la espalda, y se plantó en frente del infante.

—Dinos qué eres —exigió. Él le escupió la cara, mientras reía maniaticamente.

— _Daemonium_ no deber explicaciones a incubadora —dijo, se notaba que no sabía conjugar verbos ni siquiera a la hora de hablar. Eleven movió apenas su cabeza, logrando fracturarle la pierna izquierda. Gritó de dolor—. ¡Mala incubadora!

—Dinos, ¿qué eres? O adiós cabeza —advirtió, con un porte y voz que no dejaban lugar a un no. El demonio rió, preso de una locura tan grande que no lo dejaba formular una oración con sentido. Eleven le retorció la cabeza, haciéndole ver que cumpliría su promesa. Entonces, habló.

—Nosotros ser sirvientes. Nosotros servir a matriarcas —dijo, respirando agitadamente, mientras sonreía dejando ver sus dientes podridos.

—¿Quienes son las matriarcas? —Preguntó Dustin, muerto del miedo. El demonio rió.

—Las matriarcas ser madres de _daemoniums_.Ellas mandarnos a viejo mundo humano en busca de contenedores para la siguiente generación —explicó, en medio de risas ahogadas. Will al escuchar eso, se alejó del grupo y empezó a vomitar, llenando el piso de babosas, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas y luchaba por no saltarle encima a alguno de sus amigos y desgarrar su carne.

—¿Quienes son los contenedores? —preguntó Lucas, intentando que hablara más. El demonio fijó sus ojos infernales en Will y, mientras dejaba de reír,murmuró.

—Contenedores ser chicas humanas. Niños servir para ser sirvientes y comida de d _aemoniums_ adultos —dijo, al momento de señalar con la barbilla a Will—. Ese niño humano ser un contenedor de una cría _daemonium_.

Lo siguiente pasó como un rayo, el niño poseído terminó en el piso sin cabeza, a la vez que de sus cortadas salía esa sangre negra y gusanos, las paredes se pintaron de rojo y Will, pálido y lleno de cardenales como el muerto del pasillo, se avalanzó contra Lucas, con dientes filosos cual navaja, intentando succionar su sangre.

* * *

Lana tomó a Cressidy de los hombros y la estrelló contra la pared, poniendo su mano en la boca de la castaña para evitar que profiriera algún quejido. Le dijo un «sh», mientras veía por sobre sus hombros, para cerciorarse de que los pasos se habían alejado.

—Ya se fue, vamos —le susurró, mientras la soltaba y se ponían en marcha.

Resulta que separadas estaban bien, pero como equipo podían lograr cosas increíbles. Escaparon de la habitación gracias a algunas de las chicas que seguían vivas. Algunas ya tenían tan asimilado que iban a morir, que ver a dos compañeras luchando por salvar sus vidas las hizo recapacitar y decidieron ayudarlas. Derribaron la puerta y las más grandes hicieron lo posible por distraer a los vigilantes, gritando y corriendo por todos lados sin una dirección en especifico. Las más pequeñas huyeron, saltando por las ventanas o tomando caminos al azar, llevadas por el deseo de ser libres pero sin pararse a pensar en un plan.

La pelirroja y la castaña corrían tomadas de las manos, siguiendo las puertas. Habían entendido, a base de andar en círculos por momentos, que algunas puertas tenían mapas del laboratorio, con sus ubicaciones señaladas por puntos rojos. Estaban a nada de escapar de ahí, podían presentirlo. En el sub-nivel "c" había una despensa con una puerta que daba al bosque, el único bosque en el cual fueras por donde fueras volverías a la cantera. Así sin más. La cantera resultó ser otro portal, quizá el de más fácil acceso pero no cualquiera podía usarlo si eso es lo que creen. Claro que no. Solo funcionaba con las victimas que las matriarcas elegían, nadie más. Debías estar muy impregnado de la esencia de un elegido para poder pasar desapercibido por el portal.

Doblaron en una esquina, siempre con Lana tirando a Cressidy contra una pared pues la susodicha se resbalaba y no sabía lo que era esconderse y revisar si venía alguien. La adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de ambas, sin embargo Cressidy era más impulsiva que Lana en situaciones de vida o muerte, por lo que sin la pelirroja seguramente hubiera sido atrapada hace rato. Los monstruos estaban por todos lados, arriba, abajo, en las sombras y en las baldosas. A duras a penas y los esquivaban o se libraban de ellos sin recibir uno que otro rasguño. Eran un par de chiquillas, tampoco eran algo así como espías entrenadas. Su inteligencia y coraje no era la suficiente para hacerles frente a las bestias, por lo que simplemente huían lo más rápido que podían.

Corrían y se escondían, o apuntaban la linterna directamente a la cara de la bestia de turno. Así eran sus métodos hasta que, en una curva cerrada, tropezaron con algo, o más bien, alguien.

Presas del miedo, Lana sacó su navaja de bolsillo, sin atreverse a abalanzarse sobre su oponente. Ibby le quitó el arma e intentó hacerlo, pero se quedó congelada. Desde el piso, Nancy veía las figuras de las niñas como manchas borrosas, aunque distinguiría ese pelo rojo fuego donde fuera.

—¡Oigan! Sigo siendo yo —murmuró la chica, levantándose poco a poco. Las menores corrieron a abrazarla, emocionadas por tener algo de ayuda.

Cuando estuvo de pie, las niñas notaron que tenía un moretón en la mejilla y una cortada en la ceja que sangraba. Preocupadas, le preguntaron qué sucedió, la vitalidad de Nancy se fue, siendo reemplazada por una tristeza inigualable.

—Will... Nos atacó —dijo, apretando la mandíbula, forzando las palabras a salir. Las dos niñas se sorprendieron, pero solo una de ellas se sintió decepcionada y triste con una mezcla de impotencia, como el día que despertó sola en una gran habitación blanca y acolchonada. Nancy suspiró y siguió hablando—. Él resultó ser un contenedor de... De una cosa llamada _demonium, deamonium_ o algo así —dijo, mientras retenía algunas lagrimas traviesas.

— _Servus Daemonium_ —murmuró Ibby, con la mirada perdida, mientras sus manos, aún entrelazadas con las de Lana, empezaban a temblar con frenesí. Lana y Nancy la miraron con extrañeza, antes de que ella prosiguiera, soltando con fuerza la mano de la pelirroja—. No... ¡Él no! ¡No puede haber sido escogido! —llevó sus manos a su cabello tirando de él, miró a Nancy, con un dolor enorme—. ¡Dime que él nunca ha estado en alguna de las dimensiones oscuras! ¡Dímelo! —Gritó desesperada, las otras dos chicas la hicieron callar, mientras Nancy se preguntaba como sabía ella del Upside Down y qué eran las dimensiones oscuras.

—Will no es un chico normal —empezó, Cressidy hubiera preferido que obviara ese hecho—. El año pasado, durante la primera semana de noviembre, desapareció. No había rastros de él —dijo, los nervios de la niña aumentaban con cada segundo—. Gracias a Eleven lo encontraron, medio muerto en un portal hacia otra dimensión en el laboratorio de Hawkins, según lo que me contó Joyce, tenía... Tenía algo en su boca ¿una serpiente era? —se cuestionó así misma, la castaña chilló.

—¡Eso era una larva de _daemonium_! —exclamó histérica, perdiendo la cordura—. ¿¡Cómo pudieron dejar que eso pasara!? ¡Esas larvas solo dejan a sus contenedores una vez son mayores, o en su defecto, cuando el contenedor muere! —chilló, completamente asustada y fuera de sí.

El aire se volvió más pesado, luego de que cayeran en cuenta de sus palabras.

 _Will debía morir para salvarse de esa larva._

Nancy tomó a Cressidy por los hombros y la miró fijamente.

—Debemos ir con Will y los demás, se quedaron afuera, intentando calmarlo —dijo, Lana tomó las cosas que se le habían caído y sacó otra linterna para dársela a Nancy—. Debes ayudarnos, pareces saber mucho sobre esto... —mencionó, con un deje de desconfianza. La castaña apretó sus manos en un puño, cuando sintió el aroma de la muerte y putrefacción entrar en sus fosas nasales

 _Su hermana estaba cerca._

Apuraron el paso, sintiendo el miedo recorrer sus venas. Lana tenía empuñada la navaja de bolsillo mientras que Nancy no había soltado el bate en ningún momento. A Cressidy poco o nada le importaba tener un arma con la cual protegerse. Ella sabía que estaría bien, sabía que _ella_ no dejaría que la toquen. Aunque, seguramente, a su hermana le importarían tres pepinos lo que dijera e intentaría volver a cometer sus estupideces.

... Y jamás se arrepintió tanto de estar siempre en lo cierto.

En su camino se apareció una plasta negra, que salía del piso. Fue tomando poco a poco una forma. La forma de una niña. Cressidy, sin titubear, se puso enfrente de las otras dos chicas y confrontó a la que había sido su verdugo desde que tenía cinco años. La niña que se formó a partir del barro sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes podridos, manchados de un liquido rojo.

—Hasta que te dejas ver, hermana —se mofó, riendo estruendosamente. Su risa demostraba su locura. Había perdido la cabeza, su cordura había desaparecido hacia ya mucho tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo —le sonrió con falsedad, mientras apretaba los puños—. Perra —murmuró entre dientes, Nancy llegó a escuchar la mala palabra y la reprendió. No se disculpó—, créeme que ha sido todo un infortunio verte, hermana, pero debemos irnos. Nuestros amigos...

—¿Amigos? —la interrumpió. De las paredes brotó un liquido rojo, mientras aparecían rostros del mismo—. ¿Te refieres a estos amigos y al nuevo sirviente de _Mamá_? —dijo con un cinismo y felicidad enormes, tanto que hasta Lana quiso golpearla en la cara.

Por su lado, Cressidy rompió en llanto.

—¿ _Mamá_? —murmuró. Hablar de esa mujer, de Camelia Alberte, era un tabú para ella. Un tabú que detonaba el más grande de los llantos—. ¡Prometiste que jamás, ni aunque me odiaras en la manera en que lo haces, volverías a verla! —gritó, mientras las lagrimas caían como un río por sus mejillas. Gotye ni se inmutó—. ¡Me lo prometiste, Rachel!

A una velocidad impresionante, Gotye había quedado encima de Ibby, quien se encontraba tirada en el piso, apretando un cuchillo contra su cuello. Nancy y Lana no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, cuando la asesina levantó el cuchillo, con intención de clavárselo a su hermana en la yugular.

—¡Y tú, tú maldita, tú me prometiste que jamás dirías mi antiguo nombre! —exclamó, con el mismo odio de siempre, pero había algo más en sus palabras: melancolía.

Muy, pero muy en el fondo, Gotye añoraba ser la risueña niña que era antes de que _Mamá_ la llevara a ese mundo de horror y miedo, mundo que había aceptado hace ya mucho tiempo y que formaba parte de su ser.

Nancy, sin titubear, le propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Gotye, mandándola a volar. Ayudó a Ibby a pararse y puso a las niñas detrás de ella. Le tocaba ser la héroe, no había ningún Jonatan ni Steve de quien pudiera colgarse. Debía salvarse y salvarlas ella sola, incluso si eso les costaba la vida. No las iba a abandonar porque sí, no eran los valores que su madre le había inculcado.

Gotye se levantó al poco tiempo, el golpe había roto parte de su cráneo, debido a que su cuerpo estaba formado por una sustancia desconocida. Rápidamente se regeneró, diría que casi como por arte de magia, pero en ese mundo, nada sucedía porque sí. Sonrió, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia ellas.

—¿De verdad creen que los van a salvar? —preguntó, con la sonrisa aún en su cara, Nancy estaba lista para golpearla apenas se acercara—. No lo harán. No en este mundo. Aquí toda la cordura es reemplazada por demencia y miedo. Ninguna deidad los ayudará, este mundo —abrió los brazos, mientras seguía avanzando— es obra de un Dios maligno. Un Dios que le concedió su capricho a los humanos, dejándolos solos, sin nadie que los pueda castigar. Las personas se convirtieron en seres inmorales, luego, evolucionaron a bestias. Bestias sin sentido del arrepentimiento o misericordia, bestias que se rigen por su salvajismo —dejó de sonreír, para formar una mueca confundida—. ¿De verdad creen que pueden huir? —cuestionó, de forma sarcástica, mientras nuevamente una sonrisa se formaba en sus facciones putrefactas—. Yo no pude hacerlo, el día que me trajeron aquí. Ustedes tampoco podrán —sentenció, al momento de sacar su cuchillo.

Nancy no lo pensó dos veces antes de comenzar a golpearla. Pero parecía no tener efecto alguno, pues se levantaba, una y otra vez, sin mostrar signos de dolor. Lana e Ibby aprovecharon el calor del momento y tomaron de los rostros a sus amigos que estaban pegados a las paredes. Estaban profundamente dormidos, los abofeteaban pero nada, ninguno abrió los ojos.

Una vez Nancy se cansó de golpear a la niña y las otras dos terminaron de sacar a sus amigos, Lana cargó a Lucas mientras arrastraba a Dustin, Cressidy a Mike y Nancy se encargaba de intentar sacar de ahí a Jonatan y a Steve.

—¡Vamos, idiotas, despierten! —exclamó, mirando cada dos segundos sobre su hombro para ver si la infante se había regenerado por completo. La golpeó tantas veces que logró deformarla, rompiendo sus piernas y torso. Estaba segura de que tenían algo de tiempo, o eso creía.

—¿Qué pasa...? —Steve despertó, de milagro cuando estaban cerca de la puerta. Al notar el panorama, rápidamente se desperezó y cargó en su hombro a Mike, mientras Lana le cedía a Ibby la tarea de cargar a Lucas.

Justo cuando estaban por salir, la puerta se cerró abruptamente. Desde el otro lado del pasillo, una enfurecida Gotye (o Rachel) caminaba con pasos duros, cargados de ira, a la vez que una sombra espeluznante se cernía sobre ella.

—¡Tú! —gritó, llena de ira, señalando a su hermana—. ¡Vas a pagar cada segundo que me hiciste perder atada a ti! ¡Pequeña zorra! —exclamó, con una furia ciega. Golpeó el suelo con ambas manos y de las baldosas empezó a salir una cosa negra, que tomó la forma de un cuchillo, un cuchillo que iba directamente al pecho de Cressidy.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue en un parpadeo, había un cuerpo en el piso y mucha sangre al rededor. Los demás chillaban al ver el (posible) cadáver de una de sus amigas. Con todo el estruendo, Mike, Jonatan, Dustin y Lucas habían despertado y se habían llevado una bonita impresión del panorama. Nancy sostenía a la niña entre sus brazos, completamente aturdida. No podía reaccionar o salir de su trance. En todo lo que se enfocaba era en el gran agujero en el pecho de la pequeña y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre.

De repente, como si de un ángel se tratara, apareció otra figura en el pasillo, adelante del grupo de adolescentes, había una chica con Will en brazos. Su pelo era rojo, demasiado, y si no fuera más alta, la hubieran confundido con... Steve abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, al darse cuenta de cierto detalle.

—¿Avalanna? —preguntó con temor. La pelirroja se giró a verlo, su comisura derecha formó una media sonrisa.

—Hey —dijo con simpleza, un tanto incomoda. Will se removió en sus brazos, ella lo meció, como si fuera un bebé.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, esta vez, Jonatan. La chica no despegó en ningún momento su vista de Gotye, quien se retorcía en el suelo debido a la luz que desprendía Avalanna.

—Reparar mis errores —murmuró con cierto aire de tristeza. Dio media vuelta, quedando en frente de los chicos, mientras caminaba con el menor de los Byers en sus brazos y se lo entregaba al mayor—. Llévenlo afuera, huyan, ¡rápido! —exclamó, apurandolos. Nancy tomó el cuerpo inerte de la niña, pero Avalanna la frenó—. Déjala, de ella me encargo yo —demandó con autoridad. La chica Wheeler parpadeó, confundida.

—¿Piensas quedarte? —cuestionó, mirando con horror a la pelirroja más grande, esta se alzó de hombros, mientras tomaba a la niña entre sus brazos.

—Es lo correcto —dijo con firmeza. Nancy no logró comprender sus motivos—. Yo causé todo esto, tengo la oportunidad de redimirme y la pienso tomar —informó, con un aire misterioso. Nancy se sintió mareada y, propinandole un rápido abrazo la miró con agradecimiento antes de huir despavorida junto al resto.

Avalanna se giró, enfrentando no a una niña, sino a la figura de una bestia enorme, que poco a poco se iba transformando en una mujer. La mujer que le causó tantos traumas, la mujer que intentó volverla un contenedor pero terminó convirtiéndola en el verdugo personal de su hermana, al tener la oportunidad de salvarla del _daemonium_ que la atormentaba pero sin poder hacer algo para ayudar.

La mujer que, desgraciadamente, la convirtió en un ser interdimensional, un ser de la noche que necesitaba sangre para vivir.

Avalanna era una daemonium a medio completar.

—Vaya, estás más grande de lo que recuerdo —habló, con fingida inocencia, Camelia, el nombre de pila de una de las matriarcas de aquél paraísooscuro _._ Fijó su vista en la niña que Avalanna tenía entre sus brazos y rió—. Oh, así que mi hija falló —chasqueó la lengua contra los dientes—, da igual, no es como si fuera tan importante eliminar a la otra mocosa —pronunció la palabra «hija» con tanto orgullo, que la pelirroja se sorprendió de que aún tuviera sentimientos.

Avalanna abrazó el cuerpo de Lana contra su pecho, sin intención de dejar que aquella arpía la apartara de su lado. Si la menor siguiera viva, estaría de acuerdo en algo con su hermana: Camelia Alberte no iba a salirse con la suya, no otra vez.

El sacrificio de Lana, definitivamente, no iba a ser en vano.

* * *

• **Notas finales** : ¡... y eso ha sido todo! Ayer por la noche, me vino la inspiración para terminar el capítulo. Apenas llevaba una pagina, para las once de la noche tenía unas dos mil palabras. Hoy me la pasé pegada a la net, pero oigan, logré escribir 4927 palabras. Ahora, ¡denme un descanso! plz, sigo algo cagada, apenas me recupero de la gripe :'^D

• **Preguntirijillas~** : ¿qué opinaron de la amistad que entablaron Cressidy y Lana? ¿A qué se refería Will con ser un "contenedor de pesadillas" para que luego venga el muerto aquel y diga que en realidad era un daemonium? ¿Sainterrena será Thessa con otro nombre? ¿Se esperaban algo así, como lo es el régimen que tienen las sainterrenas con los daemoniums? Tomando en cuenta que el monstruo que capturó a Will fue nombrado "Demogorgon" ¿significará eso que el Demogorgon era en realidad un daemonium? Gotye mató a Lana en lugar de matar a Cressidy ¿qué opinan de lo que hizo Lana, se esperaban algo así? Avalanna ¿es buena o mala? ¿esperaban que fuera una pieza clave en la historia así como lo es ahora? Eleven les dijo que no confiaran en la pelirroja ¿nunca pensaron que se refería a otra pelirroja? (¡Apuesto a que esa no se la esperaban!).

Espero me cuenten todas las teorías que tienen luego de ver este capítulo, a veces se les ocurren cosas mejores que las que tengo planeadas.


	10. Goodbye, stranger things

•Nota de la autora: bebés, hemos llegado al final.

Creanme, esto me duele más a mi que a ustedes. Realmente no concibo cómo será mi vida luego de que publique el epílogo. Yo vivía por este fanfic, ¿saben? Yo pensé que tendría para rato, que duraría ochenta capítulos, pero no. La euforia solo duró diez.

Realmente aprecio mucho a los que llegaron aquí conmigo, comentando o votando. Pero, tú, sí; tú, el lector fantasma que no vota ni comenta, ¿qué harás ahora? Esto se termina y tú no has querido hacer acto de presencia, entonces ¿quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿Quieres tener el orgullo de decir que comentaste en el último capítulo de este fanfic y, además, fuiste de los primeros? Hazlo, por favor, te estaría muy agradecida.

Entonces... Hola, me llamo Zyanya y este es el último capítulo de tu fanfic favorito.

* * *

10;

«goodbye, stranger things»

* * *

La tensión podía sentirse en el ambiente. Azul contra azul se enfrentaban y ninguna tenía intención de hacerle daño a la otra, al menos, no con sus propias manos. Los daemoniums de Camelia empezaban a salir de las paredes, del piso, de las sombras. Avalanna ni se inmutaba.

Conocía a Camelia Alberte desde que tenía uso de razón, alguna vez fue una respetada doctora en su ciudad natal, Santa María, conocida por salvar el noventa y nueve por ciento de vidas que se presentaban en el quirófano. Sin embargo, un día desapareció sin dejar rastro. Su familia y amigos la buscaron desesperadamente pero nunca apareció. Hasta que a Avalanna le diagnosticaron leucemia y su familia, desesperada, hizo lo imposible por salvarla de su inminente muerte.

Incluso dejarla a la merced de una nueva Camelia. Una más depravada y sin sentido de la piedad.

Decir que los días de Avalanna en el proyecto _MK Ultra_ fueron un infierno es decir poco; le hicieron daño física y emocionalmente, los «científicos» hicieron con su cuerpo cosas horribles que ni siquiera eran parte del proyecto, le impusieron pruebas tales que harían poner a cualquier ser humano con un poco de consciencia el grito en el cielo, su salud mental se deterioró hasta el punto de volverse loca, completa y peligrosamente loca. Lo suficiente como para que Camelia viera potencial en ella y decidiera darle de alta en su días de servicio al _MK Ultra_ para comenzar con otro tratamiento. Uno diez veces peor. _Daemonium Ritüm._

La llevó a su mundo, atravesando un portal que estaba ubicado en un cementerio, en una eterna tumba vacía. Por esos tiempos, la sociedad de, lo que Camelia le dijo se llamaba «Dark paradise», no estaba tan deteriorada; es decir, sí, era un mundo de depravados sin sentido y locos por doquier. Miraras por donde miraras encontrarías a hombres y mujeres por igual cometiendo actos impuros, robando, matando, violando y mutilándose entre sí, _ellos_ no tenían moral. La habían perdido hace mucho, al igual que la cabeza. A lo que iba, es que aún no existían tantas bestias, ni se habían acabado los _cuerdos._ En ese mundo, los pocos cuerdos que quedaban eran unos sádicos de primera, que solo buscaban la manera de volverlo aún peor. Y Camelia era de esas.

Nacida en pleno apogeo de la era de los inmorales, Lilith, el verdadero nombre de Camelia, nació de una monja que se embarazó del cura de una iglesia, antes de saber que éste también estaba deteriorado mentalmente. Pasó su vida entre medio de las mujeres que se hacían llamar _sainterrenas,_ en su lengua, " _terrena_ " significaba «mujer sabia» y " _saint_ " «santa depravación».

El problema, el epicentro de todo esto, llega cuando las matriarcas encontraron la forma de viajar a otros mundos, mediante pactos con demonios, y así llevar a ese mundo más niños. Pues en aquel mundo, ya no nacían humanos, solo bestias. Y Avalanna fue de las primeras en ser sugeridas para ser un _daemonium_ cuando los roles aún no estaban asignados. Mucha diferencia con el proyecto _MK Ultra_ no había, solo había un mínimo detalle: el cuerpo de Avalanna estaba siendo ofrecido a un demonio, un demonio que usurparía su inocencia para convertir a la pequeña de doce años en un ser que seguiría las órdenes de las matriarcas.

Pero no pasó. No porque le tuvieran compasión o se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaba mal. _No._ Pasó que el demonio rechazó el cuerpo de Avalanna en la última prueba, sintiéndose estafado y obligando a las _sainterrenas_ a devolver a la niña al mundo humano. Pero había un precio; si quería volver, debían entregarle a su pequeña hermana, Lana, quien por ese momento rondaba los siete años. Desesperada por huir, Avalanna aceptó. Sin pararse a pensar en lo que debería sufrir su hermana si esa cosa lograba apoderarse de ella y cumplir su objetivo.

Varios años después, con dieciocho años cumplidos y cicatrices sanadas, Avalanna estaba decidida a redimirse por haber sido la causante de todo lo que ocurría en Hawkins. Y es que, en realidad, de no haber aceptado el trato de Lilith quizá hoy su familia podría vivir en paz. Su hermana podría relacionarse con niños de su edad como cualquier otra persona, su hermano gemelo no tendría que dormir con ella por las noches para cuidar que no tuviera ningún ataque, los _daemoniums_ de Lilith no estarían robando niños de la ciudad para volverlos sus esclavos y no estaría la gente padeciendo una enfermedad mortal en aquellos momentos.

 _Todo sería normal._

Apretó los labios, luchando por no llorar mientras veía a los inútiles monstruos de Lilith desintegrarse apenas intentaban rozarla. Ellos tenían un defecto, y ese era el no poder estar expuestos a la luz. Gracias al cura de la iglesia del centro, ella no era más un ser de la noche; le habían dado otra oportunidad, y no pensaba desperdiciarla. Ahora resplandecía entre los malditos y estaba más que dispuesta a terminar con la maldad de la que se hacía llamar Camelia en el mundo de los cuerdos.

Lilith chasqueó la lengua.

—Es triste que la inútil de tu hermana haya decidido salvar al juguete de mi hija. Por fin Gotye habría tenido un cuerpo físico —se quejó, Avalanna frunció el ceño mientras aplicaba más presión sobre la herida de su hermana para sanarla.

—Mi hermana no es un puto juguete para el aborto trastornado que haces llamar hija —escupió con odio, mientras caminaba un paso al frente. Lilith frunció el ceño, pero no se acercó; no toleraba la luz.

—¿Cómo has osado llamar a mi hija, inútil intento de redimida? —exclamó con odio, a la vez que caminaba hacia las pelirrojas. La aludida no retrocedió.

—Lo que tú haces llamar «hija» no es más que un aborto de alguna mujer loca, que tú acogiste y brindaste a un demonio para tu beneficio personal —le gritó de vuelta, sintiéndose cada vez más débil.

La de pelo rubio tomó a su propio sirviente del cuello y lo rompió, sin inmutarse al verse manchada de sangre putrefacta y nervios.

—Mi Gotye no es ningún aborto de aquellas que no están bendecidas; nació de mi. La última de las cuerdas —dijo con orgullo, mientras una sonrisa malvada se instaló en su cara. Un escalofrío recorrió de punta a punta a la menor al imaginarse la manera en la que Lilith se había embarazado—. El pacto que hice con el Padre de los Demonios era que él me iba a dar una hija, pero ella debía encontrar su propio cuerpo y alma—sus ojos se volvieron de un negro azabache, asustando a la pelirroja—, pero, él no dijo que no podía ayudarla. Así que volví a la tierra y encontré a esa niña abandonada en un callejón. Era perfecto.

La voz de Lilith fue quebrándose, hasta que se convirtió en un débil susurro.

—Hasta que el idiota de James se cruzó por mi camino, creyó que esa niña era mi hija y quiso criarla conmigo. —Los negros ojos de la mujer se cristalizaron—. Pero _él_ se interpuso y... Perdí a Cressidy y a James ante esas estúpidas cortes judiciales... Pero, ¿sabes qué? No importaba. No después de conocer a Terry Ives y su niña abandonada —sonrió, a la vez que avanzaba hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia de la joven pelirroja—. _Jane Elena Ives,_ era el reemplazo perfecto para Cressidy. Era tan, tan malditamente oportuno que debí esperarme algo como que los federales secuestraran al segundo juguete de mi nena. Entonces... Entonces hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Los ojos de Avalanna se abrieron de forma abrupta, entendiendo, por primera vez, todo.

—Esto... Esto es tu culpa —murmuró, mientras una furia ciega la invadía, apartó su mano del pecho de Lana y retrocedió un par de pasos—. La desaparición del niño de los Byers, todas las cosas extrañas que sucedían en Hawkins, los gritos de auxilio... —Rememoró todo lo que había pasado en el antes pacifico pueblito y la miró a los ojos, furiosa—. ¿Fue por tu culpa, no es así? Todas las veces que escuché a mis compañeros hablar de gritos y ruidos extraños por las noches, ¿eran los niños que tú secuestrabas, verdad? ¿Fuiste tan despiadada como para atormentar incluso a gente que no tenía nada que ver en tus cosas?

Lilith sonrió, soltando una carcajada.

—¿Qué comes que adivinas? —reía, su piel empezó a tornarse negra como el carbón y a gotear, símbolo de que su transformación a una verdadera bestia estaba empezando—. Fui yo, todo este tiempo. Yo mandé al primer _daemonium_ a acosar al contenedor de mi hija, yo la ayudé a escapar. Yo soy la causante de que Jane terminara en el portal con mis esclavos persiguiendola día y noche. Yo maté a esos hermanos y el resto lo hizo la plaga, pero eso ya lo sabías, ¿no? —cuestionó, rememorando como Avalanna había querido salvar a los dos de las garras de Lilith, pero había llegado demasiado tarde.

El odio empezó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Avalanna, logrando que su parte corrompida saliera a la luz. Sanó por completo a su hermana antes de dejarla levitando en el aire, casi al segundo esta desapareció. No dejaría que su hermana despertara y lo primero que presenciara fuera a su modelo a seguir asesinando a una mujer.

Sin miedo, caminó hasta el monstruo en el que Lilith se había transformado. Con valentía, la miró a los ojos y ni se inmutó cuando esta le lanzó un rugido que venía desde lo profundo de su ser.

—Esto se acaba aquí y ahora. —Sentenció.

 _Esa noche, tanto el laboratorio de la dimensión alterna como el del Hawkins normal, ardieron hasta los escombros._

* * *

Los adolescentes de Hawkins conducían a prisa por el terreno inhóspito del lugar. El plan era simple; volver, dejar a los niños en la seguridad de sus casas, regresar junto a Hopper, Joyce, el departamento de policías entero y un cura para ayudar a Avalanna. Ni en broma dejarían a los menores allí, no luego de que Eleven les confirmara el destino de todos los niños que ingresaban a esa dimensión. Tampoco es como si ellos se quejaran. Después de lo que habían visto y oído, no querían tener nada que ver con el mundo de Gotye.

Will estaba dormido entre los brazos de Nancy, quien recordaba las palabras de Ibby y se le ponían los pelos de punta. ¿Estaría dormido realmente? ¿Qué le aseguraba que la pelirroja mayor de los Bech no lo había asesinado? Millones de preguntas sin respuestas se acumulaban en su mente, a la vez que miraba la pálida cara de Will con la más tranquila de las expresiones. « _Él está vivo, Nancy._ _Pero no por mucho._ » escuchó un susurro demasiado cerca de su oreja. Giró a ver a todos lados, Jonatan estaba conduciendo, absorto en el camino, los niños en la parte de atrás se habían quedado dormidos sujetando sus armas y Steve fumaba un cigarrillo en el borde de la ventana. Volvió la vista al frente, seguro había sido su mente. Estaba tan agotada y nerviosa, que esa era la mejor de las explicaciones que pudo darse. Cerró lentamente sus ojos, dejando que el sueño se apoderara de su ser.

« _No te duermas. No caigas en su trampa. Debes ayudarlo_ » otra vez, ese murmullo inquietante se hizo presente. Abrió los ojos, dando un respingo mientras se enderezaba. Esa última oración había carecido de sentido a su parecer, ¿en qué clase de trampa podría caer solo por dormir? ¿A quien debía ayudar? Su cabeza empezaba a doler y, con su mano libre, masajeó su sien derecha. Odiaba esto. Odiaba que su vida se hubiera vuelto un remolino de situaciones complicadas y extrañas, que apenas y le dejaban recordar como eran sus días antes de dormir con un bate de béisbol a su lado y tener siempre las luces encendidas.

—También lo has escuchado, ¿uh? —murmuró Jonatan, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente. Nancy giró a verlo, sorprendida de que se hubiera dado cuenta y además lo hubiera escuchado.

—¿Tú... lo has...?

—Desde que salimos de casa. —Confesó, dejando a Nancy perpleja, suspiró, mientras giraba a verla por momentos—. Sí, pensé que estaba loco, pero luego resultó ser Avalanna que nos daba consejos tanto a mi como a Steve —señaló con la cabeza a Harrington, quien los miró por el rabillo del ojo— para no morir aquí. Se ve que ella de verdad quiere redimirse por lo que hizo —comentó, sin mucho interés.

Nancy miró a Steve por el retrovisor, había tirado el cigarrillo por la ventana y el humo de este aún escapaba de sus labios. Frunció el ceño, sabía de primera mano que Steve solo fumaba cuando estaba realmente preocupado o afligido, pero también que era propenso a decir y hacer cosas estúpidas bajo la sensación de invencibilidad que le daba la nicotina. Se decidió a luchar una batalla a la vez y volvió su atención a Jonatan.

—¿De qué busca redimirse? —preguntó, en voz baja. La respuesta no se la dio Jonatan, fue el destruido cuerpo de Gotye que, en frente de la carretera, detuvo al auto.

Jonatan frenó de golpe, logrando que los menores se despertaran aturdidos. Rápidamente se incorporaron, mirando con terror la versión más putrefacta y corrompida de la que alguna vez fue una infante. Cressidy miraba con el ceño fruncido a aquella que se atrevió a asesinar a Lana, apretó los puños hasta que estos se volvieron blancos. Podría dejar que la insultara, pusiera en riesgo su integridad física, hiciera pasar momentos vergonzosos, pero no toleraba que hubiera matado a alguien que empezaba a querer luego de haber odiado.

La versión más demoníaca de Gotye sonrió, empezando a rodear el auto, todos tenían sus armas empuñadas en caso de que intentara entrar y hacerles daño. Nancy protegía a Will mientras intentaba hacer que despertara. El corazón de la chica latía a ritmos desenfrenados, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad de Will estando vivo por un pelo y que aquella cosa la asesinara. Una silenciosa lágrima bajó por su mejilla, al darse cuenta de que, seguramente, terminaría pasando algo así.

Gotye, alias Rachel, seguía dando vueltas alrededor del vehículo, como si fuera un animal rodeando a su presa, de repente, cuando sólo la separaba un vidrio de la que alguna vez fue su hermana, se permitió quedarse ahí parada, viéndola, Dustin fue hacia el otro lado de la cajuela cuando se percató de esto, muerto del miedo. Su cabeza empezó a girar hacia un lado, a la vez que Ibby fruncía el ceño y tomaba la navaja que Lucas le estaba pasando por debajo del asiento.

—¿Sabes? —dijo con lentitud, su voz era la misma de Ibby, pero más rasposa, más inhumana—. Desde que me enviaron a apoderarme de tu cuerpo... —murmuró, acercándose cada vez más y más al vidrio—. Supe que mi existencia se iría a la mierda —Cressidy frunció el ceño, apretando la navaja entre sus dedos—. Tan solo mirate, tu cuerpo no soportó mi existencia, siempre amanecías con nuevos moretones sin importar que yo estuviera durmiendo sin hacer nada, eras blanda, te rompías con facilidad, sangrabas por nada —cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente en el vidrio, Cressidy levantó poco a poco la navaja—. Imagina si de ti hubiera necesitado tu alma... ¡Hubiera sido peor! Gracias a Mamá, es que conseguí la de Rachel, una niña a la que nadie se preocupó por buscar. Al igual, que nadie se molestará en buscarlos a ustedes, una vez acabe lo que vine a hacer.

Alberte sonrió con sorna, mientras se veía reflejada en esos ojos negros que tanto la habían atormentado. Negar que había compartido muchas cosas con Gotye, incluso sus secretos más oscuros, era inútil. Las enfermeras y su padre eran testigos de la relación amor-odio (mayoritariamente odio) que compartía con aquel ser desde la víspera de sus cinco años. Pero era hora de terminar con esa relación.

—Adiós, Rachel. —Murmuró, mientras alzaba la navaja y, atravesando el vidrio, se la estampó en la frente a su contraparte.

Esta chilló y se hizo hacia atrás, mientras un raro líquido bajaba por su frente. Gruñó y se dispuso a meter su brazo por el hueco que había quedado en la parte trasera del auto, pero algo la detuvo, más bien, alguien. Giró su cabeza lo más que pudo y solo logró ver una mata de pelos rojos llenos de suciedad.

—No sé qué hacía tirada en medio de unos arbustos, pero algo me dice que tú tenías la culpa —dijo la menor de los Bech, apretando aún más el agarre que ejercía sobre los codos de Gotye. Aplastó la cabeza del demonio contra el vidrio roto y le guiñó el ojo a Ibby, quien la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Hey, ¿crees que esto haga algo en ti? —preguntó, sacando un pequeño bote con agua bendecida que había encontrado a su lado cuando despertó.

Vertió el contenido en la cabeza de Gotye y esta al instante se desvaneció, chillando de dolor mientras soltaba maldiciones en el piso. Lana abrió la puerta del auto y se sentó en las piernas de Steve, cerrando de un portazo. Jonatan de inmediato puso en marcha el vehículo y salieron de allí a toda prisa, tenían una ventaja y planeaban aprovecharla.

Apenas se acomodó, Cressidy y Lana se dieron un fuerte abrazo. No hacía falta decir nada, ambas sabían que Alberte le agradecía a Bech por salvarla a costa de su vida. Le era inverosímil que, recordando cómo el cuerpo de la pelirroja fue atravesado, estuviera allí, junto a ella. Luego, cuando el calor del momento pasara, le pediría una explicación, aunque ni Lana la tenía. Ya que ella no estaba consciente en el momento que su hermana apareció, no tenía ni idea de qué estaba ocurriendo. Pero aveces es mejor la ignorancia.

Un olor a algo quemándose empezó a sentirse en el auto, Dustin y Lucas miraron hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con una nube de humo que provenía del otro lado del bosque. No tardaron en darse cuenta de que era el laboratorio en donde, suponían, Avalanna estaba combatiendo a los _daemoniums_ y haciendo tiempo para ellos. Nancy soltó un suspiro, mientras pensaba en qué le dirían a los padres de esa chica de no poder volver para ayudarla. Sus ojos se volvieron a cristalizar, pero Jonatan tomó su mano, en señal de apoyo, le dedicó una leve sonrisa y respiró hondo.

¿Qué iba a pasar cuando volvieran a Hawkins? ¿Qué le dirían a su madre? ¿A las autoridades? ¿Qué excusa le darían a los padre de Avalanna por la desaparición de su hija? Todas esas preguntas se formulaban en la mente de Jonatan, quien estaba más estresado de lo que aparentaba. Era de los mayores, por lo que tenía claro que su objetivo era ver que los demás estuvieran bien. Respiró hondo, deslumbrando la cantera, frenó de golpe, girando a ver la parte trasera, para cerciorarse de cuan grande era el agujero que había hecho Ibby. Se sorprendió de ver cinta y otras cosas pegadas a esta. Steve alzó el pulgar. Byers le dedicó una sonrisa a Harrington e iba a volver a poner al auto en marcha, pero alguien se interpuso en el camino, de nuevo.

En frente de ellos, apoyando sus manos sobre el capó, Gotye los miraba con un profundo odio, casi echaba chispas por los ojos. Lo que cumplía el papel de piel en su cara estaba desgarrado, su piel se había caído en la zona de los pómulos y la frente, llegando hasta poco más abajo de la nariz, su tejido estaba al descubierto, la sangre bañaba su atuendo y cuerpo. Lana sonrió con satisfacción. Gotye, en cambio, sonreía por el odio acumulado en su interior.

—¿De verdad creían que iban a salir de aquí? —habló entre dientes, Eleven frunció el ceño, mientras, detrás de aquella chica, comenzaba a levantar una enorme piedra con sus poderes. Gotye la miró fijamente—. Tú. De haber podido tener tu cuerpo como contenedor, no tendría que soportar escorias como ustedes en mi camino —mencionó, mientras su piel poco a poco se regeneraba, Eleven alzó una ceja, aún concentrada en su objetivo—. Pero ya nada de esto importa. No cuando la hermana de la perra de pelo rojo mató a Mamá. —Los negros ojos de Gotye se cristalizaron, indicando que iba a llorar. Cressidy se sorprendió de esto y le indicó a Eleven que era momento. Lana abrió los ojos a más no poder.

—Descuida, pronto la vas a acompañar —dijo la castaña. Jonatan dio un brusco retroceso y la enorme roca que había estado levitando momentos atrás, los gritos de Gotye fueron ahogados por el suelo.

Rodearon el objeto con rapidez y sin dudarlo volvieron a estrellar el auto contra el agua de la cantera, deseosos por volver a su mundo. Sin embargo, entre tanta euforia y miedo mezclados, no notaron la expresión dolida de la pelirroja en la parte trasera. Cubrió su boca con su mano derecha, cuando escuchó que su hermana estaba en esa dimensión también y, para colmo, no volvería con ellos.

¿Qué tenía que ver Avalanna en toda esa situación? ¿Que no estaba ella con Cedric, quien seguro estaba moribundo? Cedric, ¿qué habría pasado con él? ¿Habría llegado al hospital con vida? ¿Seguiría respirando? Un torbellino de emociones se apoderó de Lana, quien solo atinó a dejar su cabeza caer contra el vidrio de la ventana y soltar un par de lagrimas silenciosas. Eleven y Mike la miraban con pena, Mike estaba sentado en el piso, mientras que ella tenía sus piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento al estilo indio. Los niños se miraron entre sí y y solo eso hizo falta para que una vez más concordaran en que debían dejar que asimilara la situación.

Por desgracia, Steve no entendía mucho de miradas y no pudo evitar intentar hacer un comentario al respecto, pero ella lo cortó.

—Quiero a mi hermana —murmuró, con su vista perdida en algún punto del agua. Harrington resopló.

—No, es imposible. Seguro ya está muerta —Nancy quiso golpearlo, al darse cuenta de que era el efecto de poder que le daba la nicotina.

Lana apretó los puños hasta que estos se volvieron más pálidos de lo normal.

—¡Ella está viva! ¡Yo lo sé! —exclamó, golpeando la pierna de Steve. Este tomó la muñeca de la pelirroja, para evitar que volviera a golpearlo.

—Entiende, ¿qué posibilidades tenía de salir viva de ese lugar? Seguro se la comieron viva esas cosas —comentó como si nada, Lana sacudió su cabeza, en completa negación, Cressidy lo golpeó con toda la fuerza que pudo, en nombre de Lana.

El auto se sumió en un silencio incomodo, luego de que Harrington hiciera tales comentarios, Lana pasó a sentarse en las piernas de Ibby, quien no dijo nada al respecto. Steve no pensaba disculparse, al menos, esa sería su postura hasta que estuvieran en su mundo y Nancy le diera una buena paliza.

Hablando de su dimensión, apenas vislumbraron la luz de la luna a través del agua ahora transparente, una emoción colectiva recorrió a cada uno. Ya todo había acabado, ¿verdad? Ya todo volvería a ser como antes, vivirían vidas tranquilas y nada volvería a pasar... _¿verdad?_ No podían asimilar el hecho de que así, tan abruptamente, todo terminara. No habían estado en esa dimensión ni dos horas y ya volvían a casa. Algo faltaba, definitivamente; obviando el hecho de que faltaba que Will despertara y supieran si Avalanna estaba realmente muerta, este final se sentía... Vacío. Sin sentido.

Una vez fuera del agua, el auto no dio más y se quedó sin gasolina. Pero, esta vez, no había problema. Estaban en casa. Salieron a estirar las piernas y respirar aire freso, rayos, sí que se sentía bien sentir el olor a pino y bosque en sus caras. Nancy dejó a Will en el asiento del copiloto con toda la delicadeza que pudo y, lo primero que hizo, fue golpear a Steve. Nadie la detuvo, por lo que el chico tuvo que dejar que Wheeler lo usara como saco de boxeo. Eleven reía mientras miraba la escena, tomada de la mano de Mike, se sentía dichosa de volver. Mike estaba igual, las palabras no alcanzaban para describir lo emocionado que estaba. Entre tantas risas y breves platicas, los distrajo el sonido de alguien tosiendo. Ese alguien era Will.

Jonatan fue el primero en ir corriendo a abrir la puerta del auto para sacar a su hermano menor de allí, Will estaba arqueado mientras tosía lo más fuerte que podía. Sentía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado en el estómago y todo el aire se hubiera escapado de sus pulmones. No recordaba gran cosa de lo que había pasado, tampoco quería recordar, si no, estaba seguro que tendría pesadillas por los siguientes cien años. Todos se unieron en un abrazo grupal, estando Will al centro. Cohibidas a más no poder, Lana y Cressidy se apartaron, dándose un leve abrazo entre ellas, como para no desencajar en el momento.

Una vez finalizado el «reencuentro», Will no tenía intención de responder las preguntas de su hermano, en cambio, se apartó de todos y salió corriendo hacia alguna dirección en el bosque, visiblemente preocupado. Jonatan dio un respingo y salió tras él.

—¿Y a donde va ahora? —se quejó Lucas.

—Yo no pienso volver a rescatarlo —secundó Dustin. Nancy los miró mal y ambos sonrieron, con inocencia e incomodidad.

Por otro lado, entre los arbustos, Jonatan encontró a Will, quitando un montón de ramas y hojas para llegar a algo. Suspiró y posó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermanito menor.

—Will, ¿qué haces? —preguntó con suavidad, el aludido ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

—La busco, Jonatan; ella dijo que estaría aquí —respondió. La sangre del mayor se congeló, ¿qué clase de secuelas le habría dejado ese mundo al pequeño guisante?

—¿De quien hablas, Will, quien es «ella»? —cuestionó, de nuevo, en tono preocupado. El niño se giró a verlo y, con total seriedad, le respondió.

—Ella; el ángel que me salvó de las mujeres que querían convertirme en esclavo —volvió a su tarea de remover hojas y ramas que se acumulaban sobre algo, dejando a Jonatan petrificado.

 _¿Quien era realmente Avalanna Bech?_

Will seguía encismado en su tarea, convencido de que allí estaría la joven que lo ayudó en su momento, tal cual le había indicado en su visión. Removía la suciedad con mucha cautela, tanteando el terreno, asegurándose de tener cuidado. Cuando su tacto detectó algo que no era ni rasposo ni humedo, dejó alir una exclamación de alegría.

—¡Está aquí! —gritó, feliz como nunca antes. Jonatan miró la blanquecina piel de la chica y palideció, ayudando a su hermano a sacarla de allí—. ¡Chicos, vengan a ver! —gritó, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes no tardaron en llegar.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lana. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como Jonatan tiraba del brazo de una inconsciente pelirroja mientras Will la ayudaba a incorporarse—. Avalanna... —susurró, empezando a llorar, sin importarle el esfuerzo que estaban haciendo los Byers para sacarla de allí, se abalanzó contra ella, poniendo su oreja contra el pecho de esta, sintió algo. Fue leve, pero estaba segura de que escuchó un latido—. ¡Está viva, mi hermana está viva! —exclamó con felicidad.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue como un rayo. Dejaron a los menores en casa de Will, con una histérica Joyce y un preocupado Hopper pidiendo explicaciones a cada dos segundos. Steve, Jonatan y Nancy condujeron en la camioneta de Hopper hasta el hospital para hacer revisar a Avalanna, pues tenía quemaduras en algunas partes de su cuerpo, profundos cortes en la zona de su estómago y hematomas por doquier. Al final, no resultó ser nada grave; les dijeron que solo se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que no duraría menos de cinco horas más dormida. Los interrogaron sobre el porqué del estado de la chica, ellos solo dijeron que estaban buscando al perro de Nancy que se había escapado y una cosa llevó a la otra. El médico no estuvo muy convencido con la explicación, pero terminó dándola por válida.

Por su lado, los niños le contaron todo a los adultos, al derecho y al revés. Joyce y Hopper no cabían en su asombro, obviamente les creían; luego de los eventos de la primera semana de noviembre en 1983, no había cosas imposibles para ellos. Cressidy abrazó a Jim con fuerza, mientras se aferraba a su cuello y exclamaba a todo pulmón el estar libre de Gotye, el ser _normal_ por fin. El rubio le devolvió el abrazo con la misma euforia, alegando el estar orgulloso de _su hija_. Sí; su hija, Hopper había decidido quedarse con ella, con más razón ahora que Gotye se había ido. La castaña chilló aún más de alegría y gritó a los cuatro vientos tener, por fin, un papá que si la quería.

Recordaron, entonces, el campamento que seguía armado en las afueras de la casa. Los infantes no querían saber nada del oscuro bosque luego de todo lo acontecido en las últimas tres horas, por lo que se amontonaron todos en el piso de la habitación de Will y se durmieron apenas tocaron sus bolsas de dormir. Eleven se durmió junto a Mike con una sonrisa en el rostro, no solo había vuelto a casa; había, _habían,_ logrado que, por fin, la paz volviera a Hawkins y sus amigos pudieran volver a vivir en completa tranquilidad, con la seguridad de que ningún monstruo los volvería a atormentar.

Cressidy y Lana se durmieron mirando la cara de la otra, se dieron una última sonrisa antes de entrelazar sus dedos y concluir que su trabajo estaba hecho.

—Adiós, cosas extrañas —murmuraron ambas, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

FIN

* * *

•Nota final: abrupto, cerrado, sin mucho qué decir. Así son los finales en la vida real, ¿sabían? Quise que no fuera tan... Repentino, ya saben; en una página estaban combatiendo monstruos y en la otra tomando chocolate caliente. Algo shockeante, ¿no? Sí; es difícil hasta para mi.

•Preguntirijillas~: ¿qué opinan del final? ¿se esperaban algo así o preferían suspenso para la próxima temporada? ¿Qué es Avalanna al final, luz u oscuridad? ¿Lilith y Gotye habrán muerto realmente? ¿Qué hizo Ava para salvar a Will? ¿Todo estará realmente bien? ¿Les gustó que Hopper decidiera adoptar a Ibby? ¿Se traumaron con la historia entre Avalanna y Lilith?

Bueno, bebés, han llegado hasta el final. Por mucho que lloremos y pataleemos, debemos aceptarlo; ya todo terminó. Well, casi. Falta el epilogo, pero eso es solo para ampliar y extender lo que es el dolor del final. Ya está. Ya no habrá más muertes de gatos, luces que se prenden y apagan, niñas demoníacas, desapariciones de Will.

Terminó.

No hay mucho que pueda decir al respecto de esto; ya he dicho todo. Pero, quiero escucharlos a ustedes, diganme, ¿les ha gustado este viaje? A mi, sí.

Gracias por todo.


	11. Epilogue: I'm here, Mike

11;

«epilogue: i'm here, mike»

* * *

—Entonces... ¿Esto es todo?

Eleven se encontraba sentada junto a Mike en la rama de un árbol, viendo el amanecer. Ninguno de los dos había podido conciliar el sueño, por lo que terminaron saliendo de casa de los Byers, no sin antes dejar una nota avisando sobre su paradero, para así ir a ver el amanecer juntos. El tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Michael y sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Wheeler no podía sentirse más dichoso.

Giró levemente para verla, su rostro demostraba serenidad, sus labios estaban curvados en una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Mike se sonrojara.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó. La castaña soltó un suspiro.

—La aventura. Los monstruos. El riesgo —dijo, volteando a verlo, con esos ojos pardos que enamorarían a cualquiera. A Mike, por ejemplo—. ¿Todo se acabó? —preguntó. Mike no sabía si era bueno o malo.

—Depende, ¿tú quieres que acabe? —la pregunta dejó a la chica pensando. ¿De verdad quería que todo se volviera monótono y sin emociones?

Lo pensó durante un rato, mientras contemplaba como el sol se asomaba sobre el horizonte. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver como los pájaros salían de sus nidos y emprendían el vuelo, en busca de comida. Por aquí y por allá veía belleza, en cualquier cosa. Entonces, se cuestionó si en realidad deseaba poner en peligro tantas cosas hermosas solo por vivir aventuras.

—Sí y no —respondió, luego de un rato. Mike iba a cuestionar el significado de su respuesta, pero ella siguió—. Quiero vivir tranquila, a tu lado, sin preocuparme por monstruos o gente mala —empezó, volviendo a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de su novio—. Pero... No quiero que las aventuras se acaben. Quiero que nuestras vidas sean emocionantes, viviendo al máximo cada cosa pequeña —se miraron a los ojos, las mejillas de Mike se tornaron de un rojo intenso. Eleven rió—. Eres muy lindo, Mike —le dio un beso en la punta de su nariz.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, solo contemplando la vista que les ofrecía el bosque. Este no era el final, apenas era el comienzo de algo más grande; la vida que les esperaba juntos.

Los meses pasaron, hasta que la primavera llegó y el baile temático de la estación se acercaba. Pero dejemos quieto al baile (por ahora), los niños habían integrado a Cressidy a su grupo apenas al día siguiente de volver. La niña se había mudado con Hopper a su remolque, el hombre había pospuesto los planes de compromiso que quería llevar a cabo con Joyce hasta que la pequeña fuera legalmente su hija. Para proteger a Cressidy, cambió su nombre legalmente a Ibby Hopper, para que así la gente del manicomio no la encontrara. Joyce no tuvo inconvenientes con esto, pero sí con que su hijo de repente se sonrojara y tartamudeara cuando estaba cerca de la niña, será una relación extraña, se decía.

Avalanna se había recuperado rápidamente y cuando finalizó el fin de semana, volvió a Santa María para cuidar a Cedric. Al parecer, no era mentira que lo habían chocado. No vieron a Lana durante un buen tiempo en la escuela debido al hecho de que no quería despegarse de sus hermanos, la casa Bech estuvo desolada por al menos una semana, hasta que todo volvió a la normalidad. La pelirroja parecía más viva, contenta. Sus ojeras habían desaparecido y una sonrisa siempre adornaba su rostro, sonrisa que hacía babear a Dustin. Hablando de él, una tarde, invitó a la chica a salir a solas a la heladería de la ciudad. Luego de esa tarde, los veían siempre tomados de la mano, nadie preguntaba nada; no hacía falta.

Lucas seguía solo, porque a él no le interesaban las chicas a esa edad, ni los chicos. Era el único de su grupo de amigos que no tenía intención de conseguirse a alguien, solo quería disfrutar de la poca niñez que le quedaba. Hizo las pases con Eleven y prometió ya no ser tan amargado, aunque no podía cumplirlo del todo los días que se reunían en el sótano de Mike y, más que jugar, se la pasaban mirando cual tontos enamorados a las chicas. Solo suspiraba y esperaba que esa tortura terminara pronto.

Hablando de tortura, Steve estaba en las mismas que Lucas, puesto que Jonatan se le había declarado a Nancy y ahora estaban saliendo, o algo así. A Steve no le interesaba volver a tener novia, puesto que era todo un problema, prefería quedarse solo con sus cigarrillos... Al menos hasta que fue el baile de primavera y necesitaba alguien para ir, entonces, invitó a Avalanna, quien se había hecho cercana al trío, como amigos.

Todo era paz, pero ahora debían enfrentarse a un problema en común: el baile de primavera.

Era obvio quien iría con quien, pero no como pasarían la noche. El baile, a diferencia del _Snowball,_ era al aire libre, con la naturaleza rodeándolos. El tema eran las flores, no era obligación usar un vestido lleno de estas o un traje colorido como los de los sesenta, pero algún arreglo florar era indispensable para encajar. Dustin había comprado un ramillete de margaritas para Lana, Cressidy le había regalado a Will uno de azucenas blancas e Eleven había recibido un bonito tulipán rojo para ponerse en el pelo de parte de Mike.

Eleven, Lana e Ibby se estaban arreglando en la casa de la segunda. Se habían hecho muy buenas amigas, a pesar de que en un principio Eleven no confiaba tanto en Lana por ser hermana de Ava. El tiempo hizo su magia y ahora ya era historia. Por otro lado, se la pasaba casi siempre con Ibby, puesto que no podrían inscribirse aún en la escuela si no hasta el año siguiente, por lo que hacían tonterías juntas siempre. La pelirroja estaba sentada en su cama, mientras veía como Ibby ayudaba a El a alisar su vestido.

—El rojo te queda bien —reconoció, la castaña le dirigió una sonrisa. El vestido de la chica era en su totalidad rojo, con los hombros descubiertos y tan largo como para llevarlo arrastrando. Era simple, pero bonito.

—Y a ti el verde —alagó Ibby a la pelirroja. Esta llevaba un corto vestido verde con bordados amarillos, de nuevo, muy simple pero bonito.

Ibby se tiró a un lado de Lana en la cama de esta y miró el reloj de la mesita de noche.

—Ya casi son las siete —informó, levantándose para alisar la falda de su atuendo y poniéndose su abrigo negro, por si las dudas.

A las siete menos dos minutos, los chicos salieron caminando hasta la casa de la pelirroja. Todos iban con trajes negros, exceptuando a Will, quien se había vestido de blanco y corbata negra. Lo molestaron diciendo que parecía una novia, pero él no les hizo caso, pues habían pactado con Ibby cambiar eso de que los chicos debían usar negro y las chicas cualquier otro color, cambiando los roles. Si mantenía su promesa con la chica, lo demás no le importaba. Lucas iba con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, poco o nada le interesaba el baile, era solo otro festejo para la gente con pareja. Ir allí sería como comer pan frente a un mendigo; entiéndase que todos tenían pareja y él estaría solo.

A las siete en punto, tocaron a la puerta de los Bech, les abrió una pelirroja que no era ni Lana ni Avalanna. Lucas podía decir que sus días de amargado habían terminado.

La extraña alzó una ceja al analizarlos a todos.

—¿Los ayudo en algo? —preguntó, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Dustin tomó la palabra.

—Yo busco a Lana, el enano de blanco a Ibby, la rana a Eleven y él —señaló a Lucas— es solo un colado solitario. —Bromeó, la chica sonrió y volvió su vista hacia dentro de la casa.

—¡Lana, te buscan a ti y a tus amigas! —gritó, miró una vez más a los chicos en las escaleras y les ofreció una sonrisa—. Soy la prima de Lana, Maxine, pero me dicen Max —se presentó, los chicos dijeron un leve "ah", con razón eran tan parecidas, pensaron.

El ruido de tres pares de pies bajando por las escaleras, ocasionalmente risas, se escucharon hasta la puerta. Luego de una corta espera, las tres chicas estaban en la puerta, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Maxine alzó las cejas y se alejó, volviendo al sofá del living, bajo la atenta mirada de Lucas. Lana se despidió de Max y emprendieron su camino hacia el baile.

El trayecto fue corto y divertido debido a las múltiples anécdotas graciosas de Lana y Will, debido a la fuerte amistad que se había instalado entre el dúo, habían pasado muchas cosas graciosas e incomodas juntos. Algunas eran dignas de relatar, otras, de olvidar. Llegaron al baile en un parpadeo, entraron emocionados, las decoraciones eran de lo más bonitas. Ya había gente para el momento de su llegada, algunos de cursos más altos, otros de su salón.

Comieron y charlaron con otros chicos de la escuela, cuando pasaban alguna canción alegre, de esas que es inevitable no pararse y bailar, Ibby tomaba el ejemplo y arrastraba a Will a la pista de baile, animando así a los demás a hacer lo mismo. Lucas sacó a bailar a una solitaria Jennifer Hayes, pero, dentro de su oscuro corazón, él sabía que con quien deseaba bailar era con Max. Se dijo que, apenas terminara la fiesta, le pediría a Lana más información sobre su prima.

Cuando el festejo se iba a terminar, pasaron una última canción, una lenta. Los mayores se unieron, sin vacilar, al momento con sus respectivas parejas. Steve salió a bailar con Avalanna y Nancy junto a Jonatan. Los niños al principio estaban un poco cohibidos, ya que no era lo mismo hacer el tonto a propósito con pasos de baile graciosos, que bailar en serio junto a alguien. Al final, incluso los menores buscaron su lugar en la pista y empezaron a mecerse al ritmo de la música, acompañados de su cita esa noche.

Steve procuraba tratar a Avalanna con suavidad, pues Cedric le había advertido que si se pasaba con su hermana gemela, que no esperara un salvador cuando él mismo lo mandara a la otra dimensión. A la chica no le podía importar menos las amenazas de su hermano, sabía que no era capaz, no mientras Ava tuviera en su poder las revistas para adultos que su hermano escondía de sus padres. Además, le gustaba la compañía de Steve.

Eleven miraba con curiosidad a sus amigos, estos bailaban con los ojos cerrados, meciéndose de un lado a otro, sin embargo no chocaban con nadie. Pensó que quizá tenían años de entrenamiento para poder logar algo así, ya quisiera ella poder hacer eso con Mike. Por lo que simplemente posó su cabeza en el hombro del chico y siguió bailando. Por su lado, Mike estaba más que dichoso, aunque siempre se sentía así cuando Eleven estaba a su lado. Desde que había vuelto, sentía como cada noche que lloró por El había valido la pena. Estaba feliz, de verdad que sí; lo primero que hacía por la mañana, además de la rutina básica de siempre, era tomar su bicicleta e ir hasta casa de los Byers para saludar a Will y estar con su chica. Luego, cuando volvía de la escuela, salía a pasear con ella, iban a cualquier lugar, puesto que hasta el más mínimo rincón de Hawkins representaba algo nunca antes visto para Eleven. Al final, durante la noche, se despedía de la «El física» y le decía hola a «El de los sueños». ¡Ni durmiendo dejaba de pensar en la muchacha de pelo marrón!

Respiró profundamente el perfume de rosas que le había puesto la chica. Amaba ese olor, más si era Eleven quien lo portaba. Entonces, de sus labios escaparon las mismas palabras que le dijo _aquél día_ en la cantera.

—Estás aquí. —Murmuró, al borde del llanto. Sus pensamientos, más el solo de piano de la canción, sumado al dulce tacto de la piel de Eleven contra la suya, hacía todo tan... Irreal, tan mágico.

La castaña levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, dedicándole esa sonrisa que derretiría el más frío de los corazones.

—Estoy aquí, Mike. Y siempre voy a estar aquí para ti. —Entonces, asegurándose de que los profesores no los vieran, volvieron a unir sus labios en un corto beso. Una promesa venía implícita en aquel beso, y era _**quererse mucho hasta que la muerte los separe.**_

* * *

 _ **Doce años después.**_

* * *

 _ **Hawkins, 1997.**_

* * *

La ciudad de Hawkins estaba en el mejor de sus momentos. Luego de que trece años hubieran pasado desde la última desaparición de un niño y doce de una enfermedad de transmisión desconocida, las cosas solo habían mejorado. El crimen había desaparecido de las calles de la ciudad, los niños podían salir a cualquier hora y volver a casa sanos y salvos, todo gracias a Jim Hopper y el departamento de policía local. Hablando de él, luego de que hubiera pasado un tiempo prudencial, le pidió matrimonio a Joyce, quien, obviamente aceptó. Se casaron a los seis meses y vivieron en la casa de la pelirroja, con Ibby e Eleven como hijas adoptivas.

Las cosas para el _Stranger Squad_ (nombre puesto por Dustin) tampoco iban tan mal. Todos habían terminado la escuela con notas excepcionales, tenían trabajos buenos y, la mayoría, estaban casados con las personas que amaban. Los primeros fueron, como no, Eleven y Mike. Luego del beso en el baile de primavera, su relación se fortaleció más. Se cuidaban mutuamente, se respetaban y jamás hubo peleas de por medio, quizá una que otra discusión sobre temas triviales que terminaba así como empezaba, pero, de allí en más, nada. Meses luego de su graduación, se comprometieron. Con dieciocho años y una vida por delante, el amor entre esos dos parecía no acabarse. Su primer hijo nació a los dos años de matrimonio, un bonito varón con los ojos de su madre y el pelo de su madre, lo llamaron Louis.

Los segundos en contraer matrimonio, sorpresivamente, fueron Nancy y Jonatan. En el verano de 1991, dieron el «sí» en una sencilla ceremonia con los amigos más cercanos y sus familias. Habían terminado sus carreras, tenían empleos estables, habían salido durante mucho tiempo, entonces ¿por qué no? Fue tan repentino que apenas pudieron comprar sortijas de matrimonio, las obtuvieron en una tienda de segunda mano un día antes, aún así, las joyas no importaban, importaba el propósito; unir sus vidas. Al volver de su luna de miel, se dieron cuenta de que ellos también serían padres en poco tiempo, pues Nancy esperaba gemelos. Nacieron una noche de primavera, en 1992, el primero fue Damian, dos horas luego, Delilah. Ambos idénticos, solo diferenciados por el color de sus ojos. Delilah tenía los ojos negros de su padre, mientras Damian los zafiros de su madre.

Si hablamos ahora de, por ejemplo, Ibby y Will, ni siquiera hacía falta una boda, el dúo vivía junto desde que pudieron independizarse de sus padres. Por el momento, no querían comprometerse, querían disfrutar sus años de juventud al máximo, salían de vacaciones a lugares bonitos y pintorescos, compartían hobbies, se apoyaban mutuamente con cada cosa que quisieran hacer. Los hijos tampoco estaban en los planes de la joven pareja, pues lo consideraban un impedimento a la hora de tener diversión, aunque no descartaban la posibilidad de tenerlos en un futuro. Cosa contraria a lo que sucedía con Dustin y Lana.

Por su parte, ellos se habían casado ese mismo año. Sin embargo, hacia mucho tiempo ya, Lana había descubierto que era estéril. Luego de la puñalada que le había dado Gotye cuando tenía trece años, algo había pasado en su interior; Avalanna, al parecer, no había podido curarla del todo. Y lo que más quería Bech era formar una familia con Dustin, no pedía un hijo, ni dos, solo uno. Un pequeñito que fuera la prueba del enorme amor que se tenían. Sabía que el amor y estabilidad de un matrimonio no se basaba solo en eso, pero siempre quiso ser madre, tener el orgullo de decir «¡Ese es mi hijo!». Dustin la apoyaba muchísimo cuando el tema de la descendencia salía a la luz, siempre decía que podían adoptar y ella decía que lo pensaría. Aunque tenía clara la idea de que no pensaría nada; ella quería la experiencia completa.

En noticias menos tristes, Lucas había logrado salir con la prima de Lana, Maxine. Quien resultó ser de lo más amigable y dulce, de verdad que había cambiado mucho desde que estaba con ella. Y hablando de cambiar, no eran novios, ni nada por el estilo, pero desde que Steve había sacado a bailar a Avalanna en el baile de primavera de 1985, se habían vuelto muy cercanos, de más. Ava lo guiaba por el buen camino y Steve intentaba ser mejor para complacer a su mejor amiga, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran novios o estaban casados, pero no. Solo había una hermosa amistad entre medio.

Un día, Mike e Eleven invitaron a todo el grupo a una reunión en su casa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reunían, sin embargo, luego de escuchar que Ibby y Will ya habían vuelto de su reciente viaje a Nueva York, decidieron no esperar más y organizar un reencuentro. Todos fueron. Absolutamente todos, desde Lucas hasta Steve. Incluso Jonatan y Nancy habían traído a los niños, quienes en ese momento tenían cinco años recién cumplidos. Los sobrinos de Mike jugaban con su primo de cuatro años en el patio, mientras en la sala los adultos charlaban, rememorando sus infancias y adolescencias.

—Jamás voy a olvidar la cara de Gotye cuando Lana le tiró agua bendecida —comentó Cressidy, ahora riendo, pero en esos días casi se orinó del susto—. Fue algo así —hizo una cara rara y los demás rieron a carcajadas.

—Cielos —dijo Lana, sacándose una lagrima de tanto reír—. Yo tampoco pienso olvidar las semanas luego de que todo acabó. ¡Todos creían que eramos lesbianas y salíamos! ¿Recuerdas? —contó, ambas volvieron a estallar en risas, siendo seguidas al poco tiempo por el resto del grupo.

—Oh, Dios —rió Max, mientras tomaba su estomago—. Ustedes sí que vivieron aventuras cuando aún no me conocían, ¿no? —preguntó, el grupo dijo un «sí» sincronizado.

Contaron anécdotas viejas, nuevas y planes que tenía cada uno para el futuro. Cuando llegaron al último tema, las manos de Will empezaron a sudar y sus piernas temblaban, era hora.

—De hecho, yo sí tengo un plan futuro que quisiera realizar ahora. —Confesó, la atención se centró en él, con sus manos aún temblando, metió su mano disimuladamente en su bolsillo trasero, esperando el momento. Giró a ver a su novia—. Ibby, sé que dijimos que no nos comprometeríamos jóvenes, que disfrutaríamos al máximo esta etapa —empezó, el corazón de la castaña se aceleró cuando Will se arrodilló frente a ella—. Pero, luego de esos días que pasamos en Nueva York, me di cuenta de que quiero, realmente, _quiero_ pasar el resto de mi vida contigo —sacó la diminuta caja de terciopelo de su pantalón y la abrió, dejando ver un anillo dorado. La sorpresa se instaló en la sala, por su lado, Cressidy estaba en shock—. Cressidy Hopper Byers, ¿te casa...?

—¡Sí! —ni siquiera dejó a Will terminar cuando se abalanzó contra él exclamando «sí» repetidas veces. Sus amigos aplaudieron y ellos se dieron un corto beso. Will colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de su, ahora, prometida y esta sonrió.

—Ya que parece ser día de confesiones extremas —interrumpió Lana, callando a sus amigos y atrayendo la atención, miró a Dustin—. Estoy embarazada —dijo como si nada. El ambiente se llenó de silencio, hasta que Avalanna lo rompió.

—¿Pero... Tú no eras...?

—¿Estéril? —completó la oración por su hermana. Esta asintió, confundida a más no poder. Lana tomó un sorbo de su café—. Ah, sí, pues parece que no soy tan estéril como creíamos. De hecho, siempre hubo un noventa y ocho por ciento de probabilidades de que nunca tuviera un hijo. Al parecer, ese dos por ciento ayudó —dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Dustin se levantó repentinamente de su asiento, chillando emocionado.

—¡Wuu, seré padre! —exclamó con felicidad, levantando a Lana de su asiento para abrazarla.

El resto de la tarde pasó con una alegría enorme, luego de dos noticias de lo más emocionantes, el grupo solo se volvió más animado y jovial. Casi podían sentirse cada uno como niños de trece y diecisiete años, retozando y viviendo sus vidas al máximo.

Definitivamente, esto no era un final feliz, era un nuevo comienzo feliz.

* * *

 **Nota final** : Queridos lectores, pasados, presentes, por venir; has llegado al final de esta bellísima obra que nació en año nuevo, se estructuró en las costas de mi país y se escribió en el comfort de mi cuarto y patio.

Probablemente muchos se pregunten cómo nació una historia así, qué la inspiró, _de donde salió_. La respuesta es simple; un edit, de Night Mime Subs, con la canción de Sia "I'm In Here", inició todo. Por ese edit, me vi la serie en una tarde, compré un cuaderno de tapa dura y empecé la odisea que fue escribir esta historia. La idea que me dio el edit fue simple; hacer una historia Mileven, donde Eleven le diera pistas a Mike para decirle que estaba con él, siempre en cada momento.

... ¿Hace falta señalar que me salí _mucho_ de la idea original? Igual, no me arrepiento de nada. En un principio, Lana no iba a existir, Gotye tampoco. Luego de ver Split o Fragmentando, es que nace la segunda, la primera nació porque, bueno, quería añadirle a alguien más.

Pasé por muchos nombres, personalidades y pasados para estas dos. Primero, Lana iba a llamarse Megara, luego Alena, porque en ese momento estaba leyendo "Alena" de Gisselle apellido-raro, al final, opté por Lana. Corto. Bonito. Sencillo de recordar. Por su lado, al nombre de Cressidy juro que me lo inventé xd Literal, no recuerdo qué estaba haciendo y me salió Cressidy. De la nada. Me apuré a escribirlo en un papel y luego para Gotye, su nombre nació de un cantante llamado así, el de "Somebody that I used to know".

Tengo millones de historias que contar cuando se trata de este fanfic, como la vez en que mis compañeros casi descubrieron mi usuario en la plataforma, o cuando dejé mi cuaderno en casa de mi tía y estuve con el corazón en la boca todo el tiempo hasta que le devolvió el cuaderno-diario; en fin, mucho. Pero, me gustaría que ustedes me contaran las suyas, como sabrán, yo suelo actualizar por las noches, entonces, ¿han vivido alguna experiencia nocturna mientras leían bajo sus sábanas esta historia? ¡Quiero saber!

Hablemos del final, por si tenían dudas de como sería el hijo o hija de Lana y Dustin, les cuento. Es nena. Una bonita nena de pelo rojo y ojos marrones, le pusieron Diane, es hija única y nació en 1998.

Cressidy y Will se casaron meses después, fueron los últimos en tener hijos, fue un varón. Identico a su padre. Le pusieron Trevor, porque a Ibby le sonó a "trebol" y ella consideraba que su pequeño era su amuleto de buena suerte. Nació en 2001. Es el menor de todos.

Lucas y Max viven juntos, no planean casarse. Tienen un hijo canino, un lobo siberiano de tres años.

Steve y Avalanna siguen viviendo la vida loca. Esta vez, juntos.


End file.
